The Child
by LenniluvsBrian
Summary: Finished! Donatello finds a child on the streets of New York and takes her home & raises her. Read all about Lana growing up with our fave foursome. Sequel coming soon-I hope!
1. Chpts 1 through 10

A.N.: Figured I'd try posting this again. The chapters will be posted 10 @ a time, so maybe it'll stay up permanently this time 'round. Feel free to re-read it all if you'd like. =0)  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Donatello was walking through Central Park, lost in his own thoughts, when he stumbled upon something he never expected to find. What he saw before him, left him in shock and pure wonder. He watched silently for a few long minutes, as a child wandered by itself, looking under pine trees. It was as though the child was looking for something, or someone. He watched a bit longer, before realizing the child was lost. He stepped out of his hiding place, and casually, yet cautiously, walked up to the child.  
  
"Excuse me," he said.  
  
The child turn around, casting scared eyes at him. It was at this time that Donatello realized she was only a mere toddler.  
  
"Excuse me," he repeated. "Are you lost?"  
  
She nodded cautiously.  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
She held up two fingers.  
  
"Um." he trailed off, as he began to smell something that wasn't all that pleasant.  
  
He watched as she wrinkled her nose and her lower lip began to tremble.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, crouching down before her, as she began to cry.  
  
"Waaah!"  
  
"Did you go potty?"  
  
She nodded through tears.  
  
"Hmm." he thought. "I wonder if there's anything nearby I could use as a wipe?"  
  
"Do you wanna come with me?" He asked carefully. "I'll change your diaper and help you find your Mommy and Daddy."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Okay. Let's go then," he said, taking her small hand in his larger one.  
  
He eventually found something he could use as a wipe, and decided to use his bandana for a diaper. He quickly changed her diaper, and ended up not putting her pants back on as they were full of.well, you know. He placed her inside his jacket and began to carry her back to the lair.  
  
Chapter 2: The lair.  
  
Donatello entered the lair, only to be met by questioning stares from two thirds of his brothers.  
  
"Whatcha got under your coat?" Michaelangelo queried. "It's not a pizza, is it?"  
  
Donatello shook his head. "No. It's not a pizza."  
  
"Then what is it?" Leonardo questioned, noting that his brother was missing his bandana.  
  
"Where's Master Splinter?"  
  
"In his room meditating, why?" Leonardo replied. "What's wrong Donnie?"  
  
Donatello carried the bundle in his arms into Splinter's room, and stood quietly watching his sensei for a couple moments, before softly clearing his throat.  
  
Splinter looked up. "What is it my son?"  
  
"Master Splinter, I need some advice."  
  
"Well, it must be important if it could not wait until morning. Please, have a seat my son."  
  
Donatello remained standing and began to fidget slightly.  
  
"Uh.Sensei. I need to know what to do with her," Donatello said, as he revealed the small child. "I found her wandering around Central Park by herself. I couldn't just leave her there; she would've froze or starved or something."  
  
"Is she hurt?"  
  
"No. I kind of had to change her diaper," Donatello told him. "She was really upset and seemed quite scared."  
  
"It is only natural for a child her size to be scared," Splinter stated. "The poor child has probably been wandering around for a couple days now. It also does not help being in Central Park, and having a rather large turtle talk to you."  
  
"So what should I do, Master Splinter?" Donatello interrogated.  
  
"Did she say where her parents were?"  
  
"I don't think she has any."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"I don't know. I've just this feeling."  
  
"Well, I do tell you to trust your instincts my son. Keep her here for a few days; see if we can find her family," Splinter instructed. "If we can not find them, we will decide what to do with her."  
  
"Okay. Thanks Sensei."  
  
"Donatello."  
  
"Yes, Master?"  
  
"Put her in one of the spare rooms for tonight."  
  
"Yes, Sensei."  
  
Donatello then left the room with her still asleep in his arms.  
  
"Whoa," Michaelangelo gasped when he saw the girl. "Who's she?"  
  
"I found her in the park," Donatello responded. "Sensei said to keep her here until we find her family. If we don't, we'll go from there."  
  
"How old is she?" Leonardo wanted to know.  
  
"Two," Donatello answered, as he carried her into one of the spare rooms. "Find some pillows. We'll have to place them around her so she won't fall out. Actually, put some on the floor too, in case she does fall out of bed."  
  
Leonardo nodded, then went off in search of pillows. He returned shortly with an armload of them and dropped them onto the foot of the bed.  
  
"Is this enough?" He asked.  
  
"We'll know once we've placed them where they have to be," Donatello replied. "I think it will be though."  
  
Chapter 3: Later that night.  
  
Raphael woke up in the middle of the night, to the sound of someone or something wailing like a banshee. Confused, he rolled out of bed, and headed towards the area the noise was coming from. He was surprised to learn it came from the one spare room. He slowly opened the door and peeked in. He was quite shocked to find a toddler lying on the bed totally hysterical.  
  
"What the hell." he thought, then yelled, "Hey Leo!"  
  
Leonardo came sauntering out of his room. "What is it Raph?"  
  
"What the hell's this?" He demanded, pointing into the room.  
  
Leonardo looked in, and groaned inwardly when he saw the girl screaming.  
  
"A two-year-old," he said simply, as though it were quite obvious.  
  
"I can see that," Raphael returned. "But what the hell's she doing here?"  
  
Leonardo shook his head. "Don't ask Raph. Don't ask."  
  
He then entered the room, and began to try and calm her down. He tried everything, but every attempt seemed to fail miserably.  
  
"Oh. I wondered what the noise was," Michaelangelo said sleepily, as he stumbled into the room. "Thought Raph had stepped on a cat or something again."  
  
"Ha ha. Not funny," Raphael rejoined sarcastically, then turned to Leonardo. "Can you shut her up already?"  
  
"What do you think I'm trying to do, Raph?" Leonardo snapped. "Strangle her?"  
  
"Hell, if it'll shut her up, do it," Raphael muttered.  
  
"Maybe she wants Donnie," Michaelangelo piped up suddenly. "After all, he did bring her here."  
  
"Call him before she wakes Master Splinter up then," Leonardo sighed.  
  
"Donnie!" Michaelangelo called.  
  
Donatello appeared within seconds, looking confused at first, then kind of mad.  
  
"What the heck are you doing to her, Leo?" he demanded as he shoved him aside and sat next to her. "You have to have patience, and not annoyance."  
  
He turned to the child. "Hey. What's wrong Kiddo?"  
  
She turned to him and stopped screaming. She sat up and allowed herself to be pulled into a hug.  
  
"Shh. Did they scare you?"  
  
She nodded slightly, as he glared at his brothers.  
  
"Don't glare at us," Raph stated. "She was screaming before we ever came in here."  
  
"What's wrong?" Donatello asked her. "You have a bad dream?"  
  
She nodded, as fresh tears began to stream down her face.  
  
"Shh," he soothed, hugging her tighter as he pulled her into his lap. "It's okay. Nothing's gonna hurt you. I promise."  
  
Ten minutes later Donatello had managed to calm her down and get her back to sleep. He left the room with the others, quietly closing the door behind him.  
  
"Think she'll be okay Donnie?" Leonardo questioned. "She seemed kinda distraught."  
  
"She'll be fine," Donatello assured him. "Just scared 'cause she's in a new place with strangers."  
  
"I wonder if she likes pizza?" Michaelangelo wonder aloud.  
  
"Mikey, seriously, is pizza all you ever worry about?" Leonardo asked.  
  
"No," Michaelangelo answered. "I think about other things too."  
  
"Like what?" Donatello queried.  
  
"Cheese pizza, pepperoni pizza, pineapple pizza, ham pizza," Michaelangelo grinned. "Jam pizza, olive pizza, sardine pizza, beef pizza."  
  
"Mikey, we get the picture," Leonardo said, as he shook his head at his younger brother.  
  
"Does someone wanna clue me in here?" Raphael interrupted. "I really hate to break up your lil' pizza talk here, but will someone tell me just who the hell that kid is?"  
  
"She's the girl Donnie found in the park," Michaelangelo shrugged. "Master Splinter said for her to stay here awhile."  
  
"Great. I'm never gonna get any sleep now that we have a damn two- year-old staying with us," Raphael grumbled. "You just had to bring her home, didn't you Donnie?"  
  
"Raph, she was in trouble. We help those in need," Donatello protested. "She was in need of some care. I'm giving her that care until we find her family."  
  
"You always think of others before yourself, how sweet," Raphael said bitterly. "You ever stop to think about us for once? Hmm? Did you ever stop to think how she'll be getting in our way and disturbing our peace and slumber? Hmm? Did you?"  
  
"No. I."  
  
"Exactly!" Raphael cried. "You never think about how the shit you bring home will affect us!"  
  
"Namely you Raphael," Leonardo put in. "You're the only one who's bothered with her presence."  
  
"I." Raphael began, only to be cut off.  
  
"What is going on here?" Splinter demanded. "Why are you arguing outside a sleeping child's door?"  
  
"Sorry Sensei," Leonardo apologized, giving a quick bow. "We forgot where we were standing."  
  
"Now, what is the meaning of all this yelling?" Splinter continued, then looked at the son he knew would be honest or his conscious would eat him up. "Donatello?"  
  
"Raph doesn't like the idea of her staying with us," Donatello answered honestly. "He's mad because she woke him up with her screaming."  
  
"Why was she screaming?"  
  
"She had a nightmare, then got scared when everyone but myself came into the room," he went on. "She'd never seen the others, just me. She calmed down once I entered and sat next to her."  
  
"Raphael, is what Donatello says true? Do you not like the child staying here?"  
  
"If she was found in the streets, the streets is where she should stay and belongs," Raphael stated. "That's the way I see it."  
  
"My son, she is a mere child; she would not be able to survive on her own," Splinter replicated. "Donatello did right by bringing her here. She needs our help."  
  
"Help my ass," Raphael muttered. "What she needs is a good spanking."  
  
"For what? Flipping out after having a nightmare and having strangers come into her room?" Donatello snapped. "I think you're the one who needs the spanking Raph, not her."  
  
"Enough," Splinter cut in.  
  
Just then, small wails were heard coming from inside the room they were standing outside of.  
  
"Dammit!" Raphael yelled. "There she goes again!"  
  
"Donatello, take care of her," Splinter told him. "Go. Before she becomes even more scared."  
  
Donatello nodded, and hurried back into the bedroom to check on her.  
  
"Raphael, ten flips, now," Splinter ordered.  
  
"What the." Raphael trailed off, as he received a Look from his sensei.  
  
"Now!" Splinter barked.  
  
Raphael walked off towards the practice room, muttering the whole way there.  
  
Chapter 4: A few days later.  
  
It'd been almost a week, and they'd still yet been able to find the girl's family.  
  
"I'm beginning to think she either doesn't have one or she was abandoned," Leonardo stated as he plopped down onto the couch.  
  
"I know whatcha mean dude," Michaelangelo agreed, also plopping down on the sofa. "We've looked high and low all over the city, and no one seems to be missing a child."  
  
"If they are, they're doing a pretty fine job of not showing it," Donatello sighed, as he took a seat in the chair.  
  
"Remind me again why I have to help you guys search," Raphael said.  
  
"Master Splinter said you have to help, seeing as you're the reason she woke up the second time the other night," Donatello reminded him. "You also have to help 'cause you don't think she's worthy enough of anyone's help."  
  
Just then, the little girl came running into the room and eagerly climbed up into Donatello's lap to greet him.  
  
"Hey Kiddo," Donatello smiled as she hugged him. "Were you good for Splinter?"  
  
She nodded furiously, then turned to look at the other guys. She spotted Michaelangelo eating a slice of pizza (as usual).  
  
"Donnie?" She said, turning to look at him again. "Pizza?"  
  
Donatello chuckled. "You want some pizza?"  
  
"Yesth," she replied. "Pwease?"  
  
"Here, you can have my slice," Leonardo stated, offering her his slice. "I'm not hungry, so you might as well eat it."  
  
She took the slice of cheese pizza from him and smiled. "Thank-you Weo."  
  
Leonardo smiled back at her. "No problem Kid."  
  
"Okay, this is pathetic!" Raphael riposted, raising his voice. "She's been here a week, and we're still calling her Kid, Kiddo, or Munchkin! Does she not have a name?"  
  
"Well, should we name her or ask her if she's a name?" Michaelangelo asked.  
  
"Do you have a name?" Donatello asked her.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Lana," she answered. "Lana Marie Godin."  
  
"Shit," Raphael muttered. "Triple shit."  
  
"Shit?" Lana said confused.  
  
"Raph!" Leonardo cried, as Donatello placed a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Lana, you don't say that, okay?" Donatello stated.  
  
"Why not?" She wanted to know, after he'd removed his hand. "Waph did."  
  
"Well, Raph shouldn't have," Donatello told her.  
  
"Why not?" she asked puzzled.  
  
"It's a bad word," Donatello explained. "Little girls don't need to be saying bad words, okay?"  
  
"Kay," she shrugged.  
  
"Now, back to before we had a parrot repeat something they shouldn't have," Leonardo began. "What's wrong Raph?"  
  
"Remember on the news last week, how they said they'd found that one entire family murdered?"  
  
"Yeah." The others trailed off.  
  
"Their names were Anne and Jim Godin," Raphael told them. "They'd been found murdered with three children next to them. The neighbours told the cops they'd had four children, but figured whoever had murdered them took off with the fourth. They believe the fourth was the youngest of the family and may be wandering the streets of Brooklyn."  
  
"What happens if they find the kid alive?" Michaelangelo queried. "Would they send the kid to live with a family member?"  
  
"That's just it. It was just them. They had no living relatives that anyone was aware of. If the child was found, she'd be placed if foster care or an orphanage."  
  
"What do you mean she?" Leonardo questioned.  
  
"They said the youngest was a girl," Raphael replied. "They also said the other night on the news, since she's been gone so long and has no family, there's no point in looking for her anymore as she's probably already dead."  
  
"You think Lana's the girl they're talking about?" Leonardo interrogated.  
  
"She has to be," Raphael rejoined. "Though how she got from Brooklyn to Central Park is a mystery to me."  
  
"How the heck can people just give up on her because she has no family?" Donatello thought aloud. "They're making it sound like it's all her fault, when it's not."  
  
"Donnie?"  
  
"Yeah, Lana?"  
  
"Where Jordan?"  
  
"Who's Jordan?"  
  
"Ma brudder," she answered. "Jeff, Nick too."  
  
"Um." Donatello trailed off nervously, as Splinter entered the den.  
  
"What is wrong my son?" Splinter asked, after noting the look on Donatello's face.  
  
"She wants to know where her brothers are," Donatello gulped.  
  
"Do you know where they are?"  
  
Donatello nodded.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
He ran his finger across his throat as though he were slicing it, then pointed upwards.  
  
"Oh," Splinter said, then turned to the little girl. "My child, I believe they are gone."  
  
"Gone? Where?"  
  
"They have gone to Heaven, my dear," Splinter told her. "So have your mother and father."  
  
She pouted. "They leave me?"  
  
"I'm afraid so Lana," Donatello replied sadly, then glanced at Splinter before continuing. "But if you'd like, you can stay here with us."  
  
"Stay Donnie?"  
  
Donatello nodded. "If you'd like to."  
  
"I like," she responded as she hugged him again.  
  
Raphael rolled his eyes. "Great. Just what we need, a banshee."  
  
"Raphael," Splinter started.  
  
"I know, I know," Raphael groaned as he stood up. "Ten flips."  
  
Chapter 5: A month goes by.  
  
"Donnie pway?" Lana asked, as she held a doll out towards him. "Pwease?"  
  
"Sorry Kiddo," Donatello smiled softly. "I'm kind of busy right now. Why don't you go ask Mikey if he'll play with you?"  
  
"Kay Donnie," she sighed before leaving his laboratory to look for Michaelangelo.  
  
"She sure is bright for two," Donatello thought. "Now, back to work."  
  
Lana looked everywhere for Michaelangelo, but failed to find him anywhere in the lair. She'd already asked Donnie and Leo to play, and they'd said no. She didn't even dare to think about asking Raph to play with her, seeing as he seemed to hate her for some unknown reason. She sighed heavily before sitting down in the den with her doll, that Donnie had gotten her, and began to play by herself. After awhile she grew bored and decided to go exploring.  
  
She wandered aimlessly around the lair, remembering to steer clear on Donatello's laboratory unless she needed something. She toddled into a room, which had weapons lying around. She quickly looked to make sure no one was watching her, before grabbing one of Raphael's daggers. Just as she picked it up and began to admire it, she heard a voice from behind her.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The voice demanded, before swiping the dagger from her grasp.  
  
She turned only to find Raphael glaring at her.  
  
"Who gave you permission to touch these?"  
  
"No one," she replied, her lower lip beginning to tremble.  
  
"You don't touch these without permission, you hear me?"  
  
She nodded as her eyes started to water.  
  
"Ah, hell," Raphael thought. "She's gonna cry."  
  
He panicked as tears began to stream down her face.  
  
"Whoa. Don't cry Kid," he riposted. "I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"Waaah!"  
  
"Shit!" Raphael cried. "Don't cry, dammit!"  
  
"Waaah!"  
  
"Look. Take this," he said frantically, crouching down to her height, as he handed her back his dagger. "Just don't cry."  
  
Lana sniffled, but took the dagger from him and clutched it to her chest.  
  
"See, you like that?" Raphael asked, thanking God she'd stopped crying.  
  
Lana nodded. "Like this."  
  
"You want me to show you how to use them?"  
  
She nodded again. "Yesth."  
  
"Can I see that one then? I need to use both."  
  
She nodded yet again, and passed it back to him.  
  
"Watch," he told her, as he began to practice, while at the same time keeping a sharp eye on her.  
  
She applauded happily once he'd finished.  
  
"Do you wanna try?"  
  
She nodded eagerly. "Yesth."  
  
"Hold on a sec. Don't go anywhere, and don't touch anything."  
  
He left the room, and returned a couple minutes later holding something behind his back.  
  
"Come here Lana," he said quietly.  
  
She toddled over to him, while eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
He crouched down to her height, before bringing his hands out from behind his back.  
  
"Here," he began, as he passed her two tiny daggers. "You can have these."  
  
"Thank-you Waph!"  
  
"But don't tell anybody," Raphael told her, knowing he'd be in big trouble if anyone found out he'd given them to her. "It'll be our lil' secret, okay?"  
  
"Kay," she smiled.  
  
Raphael couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"You wanna try some of the stuff I did?" He asked, as he watched her wave them around close to the way he had.  
  
"Yesth!" She exclaimed. "Can I?"  
  
Raphael nodded slightly. "Come here. I'll show you some easy stuff."  
  
They practiced until they heard Donatello call her.  
  
"Lana! Nap time!"  
  
"Here Waph," she said, passing him her daggers. "I go nap."  
  
Raphael took them from her, and set them next to his, before crouching down to her height once more.  
  
"Same time tomorrow?" He questioned.  
  
She giggled, but nodded all the same.  
  
"Have a good sleep, Small Fry," he rejoined ruffling her hair.  
  
She hugged him, then ran out of the room in search of Donatello.  
  
"Hope she doesn't tell the others I'm turning into a softie," Raphael thought. "If she did, she'd ruin my tough guy image."  
  
Chapter 6: Two days later.  
  
"Aw, man!" Raphael groaned. "Why do I have to baby-sit?"  
  
"You mouthed off to Master Splinter, that's why," Leonardo reminded him. "You also did it in front of Lana."  
  
"Don't swear around her Raph," Donatello told his brother. "I mean it. You do, and I'll kill you for it. We don't need her having a potty mouth at the age of two."  
  
"Don't give her all my pizza either," Michaelangelo piped up. "I don't want her eating it all on me. Don't you go eating it all either."  
  
"Mikey, I don't give a shit 'bout your damn pizza," Raphael retorted. "If I want pizza, I'll order my own the way I like it."  
  
"She goes to bed at seven," Donatello went on, ignoring Raphael's language. "If she's really good, and doesn't seem tired, then put her to bed at seven thirty. Don't forget to make sure she brushes her teeth and washes her face. You have to help her with everything."  
  
"Don't forget to change her diaper either," Leonardo added. "She'll get cranky otherwise."  
  
"You got enough damn instructions?" Raphael snapped. "I'm amazed she didn't come with some frigin' handbook."  
  
"We'll be back around ten," Leonardo stated. "Splinter might be back by nine, but did say he may be later than that if he gets caught up playing chess with Andre."  
  
"Fine. Now would you leave already?" Raphael said annoyed.  
  
He watched as his brothers left and smirked to himself. They didn't know it, but he'd wanted to baby-sit Lana, from the very moment they'd said they wanted to go out. He knew he couldn't come right out and say he wanted to because then his cover would be blown. Instead, he'd mouthed off to Splinter, in hopes that Splinter would make him stay home and baby-sit.  
  
"Lana!" He called. "Where are you?"  
  
Lana came running in from the kitchen.  
  
"Donnie gone?"  
  
"Yeah," Raphael replied. "But he'll be back later."  
  
"Pway?" She asked hopefully.  
  
He nodded, knowing she'd meant practice. "Sure Kiddo; why not?"  
  
She grabbed his hand and excitedly began to drag him to the practice room. Once there, Raphael got out their daggers and they began to go over what he'd shown her the day before. They practiced until they both grew hungry, then headed to the kitchen for some pizza.  
  
"Ick!" Lana cried after taking a bite out of her slice. "Yucky!"  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Raphael asked, taking it from her and looking it over.  
  
"Hot," she answered as she took a sip of her juice.  
  
Raphael chuckled. "I take it you don't like pepperoni."  
  
She scrunched her nose up, then stuck her tongue out. "Blech!"  
  
Raphael placed her pizza on his plate, then passed her a new slice.  
  
"Here. Try this one," he told her. "It only has cheese."  
  
"Tank-you," she smiled sweetly, before taking a bite out of it.  
  
"Better?" He wanted to know.  
  
She nodded, before answering with her mouth full. "Yesth."  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth open Kid," he stated. "Donnie wouldn't like it."  
  
She swallowed, then apologized. "Sorry."  
  
He smiled at her. "It's alright."  
  
After they'd had supper they went into the den to watch T.V.  
  
"Chipmunks!" Lana cried, when she saw her fave cartoon.  
  
"Yeah, chipmunks," Raphael sighed, as he was sick of watching Alvin and the Chipmunks.  
  
"Simon!" Lana squealed with delight, as he was her fave.  
  
Personally, if Raphael had to choose a chipmunk to like, he knew he'd pick Alvin. He liked how Alvin was always scheming something and giving Dave a hard time.  
  
"Kinda like me in a way," he thought. "I sure as hell give Master Splinter a headache some days."  
  
They watched cartoons right up until eight o'clock.  
  
"Shit!" Raphael muttered. "I'm a half hour off."  
  
"Shit?" Lana repeated.  
  
"Lana! Don't say that!" Raphael said shocked, but sternly. "Donnie told you not to say that."  
  
"You did. Why?"  
  
"I'm bad, that's why," Raphael stated as he picked her up. "You're a good little girl, who doesn't need bad words coming out of her mouth."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"If you say it again, you could wind up in trouble," Raphael went on. "You don't want that to happen, do you?"  
  
"Donnie mad?"  
  
Raphael nodded. "Yep."  
  
"No want," she replied, shaking her head furiously.  
  
"Then don't repeat bad words," Raphael told her gently, as he helped her get into her pajamas.  
  
Once she was ready for bed, he tucked her in and read her a short bedtime story, as it was already past her bedtime. By the time he finished the story she was asleep, so he kissed her forehead, then turned out her light (nightlight automatically comes on), and left.  
  
He sat by himself watching T.V. after that, and was glad she didn't wake up screaming like she had the night before. He knew if she did she'd want Donatello, but he wouldn't be home for awhile. As it was, he'd had to explain to her why he was tucking her in instead of her beloved Donatello.  
  
"Hey Raph," Michaelangelo said, as him and the others entered the lair. "Whatcha watching?"  
  
"April," Raphael answered. "She's doing a report on the murder of Lana's family. Said Lana may be the only key as to who the murderer was."  
  
"Well, she's not testifying," Donatello stated. "I don't want her going up top in case the guy's still in New York."  
  
"Well, you'd best talk with April then," Raphael rejoined. "Especially since she's already told the cops she knows where Lana is, and that she will testify."  
  
"What the." Donatello trailed off. "April wouldn't, would she?"  
  
"Well, she did pal," Raphael snapped. "Said for you to give her a call."  
  
"I think I'll do just that right now."  
  
They all watched silently as Donatello picked up the phone and angrily dialed April's number.  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Phone conversation:  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"April?"  
  
"Donnie?"  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why'd you tell those cops you knew where Lana was?"  
  
"They need to capture the murderer before he strikes again."  
  
"She's two! She won't even remember her family in a few years!"  
  
"Donnie."  
  
"Also, why the hell did you tell them she'd testify before consulting me? You should've consulted me before you told the cops any of this!"  
  
"She's the only witness. They wanna close the case permanently and not worry about the guy who killed her family."  
  
"Well, she's not testifying!"  
  
"What the heck am I supposed to tell the cops?"  
  
"That it was a mistake. You mistook some other child for Lana."  
  
"But."  
  
"April, I'm not letting her go up top to be bombarded by questions and dragged off to some damn orphanage by shit-headed strangers who don't give a damn about her welfare."  
  
"I told you not to grow attached to her."  
  
"Dammit! Even you want her in an orphanage!"  
  
"It's where she belongs Donatello."  
  
"It is not! She belongs with people who love and care for her!"  
  
"I'll bring her to the cops myself if I have to."  
  
"You'll have to get through me first. And I can guarantee that you won't."  
  
"You're being an ass Donatello."  
  
"No April. You're the ass, not me."  
  
End of phone conversation  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
The other three turtles watched as, levelheaded Donatello slammed the phone back onto its cradle. His language shocked them, as he was the one who always tried not to swear. He was the best at not doing it to.  
  
"What she say Donnie?" Leonardo asked carefully. "By the sounds of it, not what you wanted to hear."  
  
"The damn bitch said if she has to, she'll take Lana to the cops herself," Donatello answered. "She also said that Lana belongs in an orphanage and not here with someone who actually cares about her. Dammit! April's thinking like Raph!"  
  
"Hey!" Raphael protested. "I may not like having the kid here, but I sure as hell rather see her here than in some damn orphanage!"  
  
"Wow," Michaelangelo began. "Raph does have a soft side."  
  
"I don't, and you know it," Raphael snapped. "I just know how attached Donnie is to her, and she him. You weren't the one who had to hear her ask where Donnie was when putting her to bed tonight."  
  
Master Splinter entered the lair then. He took one look at Donatello and immediately knew something was wrong.  
  
"What is wrong my son? You look troubled."  
  
"I am troubled Sensei," Donatello replied. "Deeply troubled."  
  
"It has to do with Lana, am I correct?"  
  
Donatello nodded.  
  
"Ah. The sweet child."  
  
"Not according to April," Donatello muttered.  
  
"What ever do you mean, Donatello?"  
  
Donatello sighed, then began to tell Splinter exactly what April had said. Splinter was surprised when the others told him about Donatello's language towards April, but knew it took a lot for him to say those words and mean them.  
  
Chapter 9: Week goes by.  
  
A figure clad in black snuck into the lair undetected, and immediately headed straight towards Lana's room. Once in the room, the figure yanked the child out of bed, and quickly smothered her screams.  
  
"Scream and you'll be sorry," the intruder hissed.  
  
Lana nodded weakly through tears, wishing for Donatello to wake up and come rescue her from the mean stranger.  
  
The stranger quickly carried Lana out of the lair and headed back home for the night.  
  
"I warned him," the stranger thought angrily. "I warned him, and he didn't believe I'd do it. It's his loss now."  
  
Lana whimpered as her kidnapper laughed evilly and tightened her grip.  
  
Chapter 10: Morning.  
  
"I'm telling you Leo," Michaelangelo began, "leave the pizza ordering to me."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Must I recite the ever so famous Pizza poem?"  
  
"What famous pizza poem?"  
  
"This one."  
  
Pepperoni, Hawaiian, Meat lovers So many different kinds. Boston royal, Cheese, Vegetarian, So many pizzas I can't decide. Great north, Canadian, Triple cheese, So I let my brother choose, Until next time. Props to: ~A Celebration of Young Poets ~ ~ Jeff Wiebe ~ ~ Starbuck School ~ ~ Starbuck, MB ~ ~ Grade 7 ~  
  
"Where did you get that from?" Leonardo demanded. "Don't tell me it's actually in a book."  
  
"Actually, it is."  
  
"What book?"  
  
"My book," Michaelangelo grinned.  
  
"Don't tell me Mikey recited his pizza poem again," Raphael groaned. "I've heard that poem so many times, I finally gave up and followed its order at the end just so he'd shut-up."  
  
"Lana? Lana?" Donatello called. "Lana, where are you?"  
  
"What's wrong Donnie?" Leonardo asked. "Why are you looking for Lana? She's still asleep, isn't she?"  
  
"That's what I thought," Donatello started. "But when I checked her room she was gone and her bed was a mess."  
  
"You don't think she wandered off in the middle of the night, do you?" Michaelangelo wondered.  
  
"How the hell would she get out of her crib without help?" Raphael snapped. "Hmm? You ever think 'bout that Mikey?"  
  
"Raph's gotta point," Leonardo said. "She wouldn't be able to get out without help."  
  
"You don't think someone kidnapped her, do you?" Donatello fretted.  
  
"Maybe Splinter took her somewhere?"  
  
"Took who where?" Splinter asked as he entered the lair.  
  
"Sensei, you wouldn't have happened to see Lana this morning, would you?" Leonardo queried.  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Oh, hell," Donatello groaned. "She was kidnapped then!"  
  
"But by who?" Michaelangelo questioned. "No one knows we live here, except."  
  
"April," Raphael finished.  
  
"That no good, conniving, stupid, lil' bitch," Donatello growled. "She's taken Lana to the cops!"  
  
"Donatello, there is no need to call names unless you know if the facts are indeed true," Splinter scolded. "Now, why don't you calmly call April, and ask if she knows where Lana is."  
  
"My bet would be an orphanage," Donatello muttered as he headed towards the kitchen to use the phone. "For April's sake, she sure as hell better not be."  
  
A.N.: Thatz it for now, as I dunno if I feel like re-posting anymore tonight. Adios! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTACPA & KTJTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTJTTPA!!!!! 


	2. Chpts 11 through 20

A.N.: Feel lucky that I felt like posting a bit more. =0)  
  
Chapter 11: Meanwhile.  
  
A man was spying on April's apartment, when she suddenly emerged from the building with a small child.  
  
"Who the hell's the kid?" The man wondered. "I know she doesn't have any."  
  
He decided to get a bit closer, to see what April was saying to make the child howl.  
  
"For the last time!" April yelled. "You can't see Donatello!"  
  
"Want Donnie!" The child shrieked. "Donnie!"  
  
"Dammit Lana!" April screamed, as she smacked the child's bottom. "Be quiet!"  
  
Lana wailed miserably, as she was literally dragged along.  
  
"Since when do the turtles have a child?" The man thought. "Also, why would she take something from Donatello?"  
  
"Donnie!" Lana whimpered. "Where you?"  
  
"Lana, if I have to tell you again." April warned.  
  
"Help!" Lana screeched. "Donnie! Help!"  
  
"The poor child is scared out of her mind," the man concluded, as he saw April whack her backside again. "I think it's about time I stepped in."  
  
The man very quickly approached April, with a scowl on his face, though it went unseen.  
  
"April, leave the child alone."  
  
"Shredder?" April gasped, as she pulled Lana closer to her. "What do you want?"  
  
"For the child to be returned to Donatello."  
  
"Since when the hell do you care about the turtles?"  
  
"Since you've obviously dragged a poor, helpless child away from her beloved Donatello," Shredder snapped. "I may be cruel and somewhat heartless, but I'd never bring a child into my war with the turtles."  
  
"You can't have her!" April spat, yanking on Lana's arm.  
  
Lana yelped as she flew backwards.  
  
Shredder grew mad, and angrily shoved April aside, thus making her lose her grip on Lana's hand.  
  
"Hey!" April cried.  
  
Shredder picked the child up and quickly disappeared from sight.  
  
"Donnie!" Lana pleaded. "Pwease?"  
  
"I'll take you to Donnie," Shredder told her. "I promise you'll see him soon."  
  
Chapter 12: Later that day.  
  
"April doesn't have her," Leonardo concluded. "We've searched her apartment top to bottom, and even called her on the turtle com. If Lana had been with her, we would've found her here, or heard her when we called."  
  
"Then where the hell is she?" Donatello shouted. "You don't just lose a toddler!"  
  
He threw a vase across the room, and gave a sick lil' grin when it smashed up against the wall.  
  
"See if April likes it when you mess with something that's hers," he snarled. "If she doesn't, I don't give a shit."  
  
"Donnie, I know you're upset and all, but quit scaring Michaelangelo," Raphael stated. "You're not helping Lana by standing here and throwing things. Trust me. I ought to know that it never works."  
  
Donatello sighed. "I know it doesn't Raph. I don't mean to scare Mikey either. I just feel so helpless, it hurts."  
  
"Why don't we head back to the lair, and see if she's there," Leonardo suggested. "You never know, she could turn up on her own."  
  
They all sighed, then headed back to the lair.  
  
Shredder watched from his hiding spot as the turtles entered the sewers.  
  
"Good thing I know which manhole they use the most. Hopefully they'll prove to be smart, and find her in the tunnel in which I left her."  
  
He left once he saw that they were headed in the right direction.  
  
"I'd follow them to their lair, but it wouldn't be fair to the child."  
  
The four turtles walked through the sewer, each lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly they heard a small voice coming from a nearby tunnel.  
  
"DONNIE!" The voice screamed. "DONNIE!"  
  
They very quickly headed towards the area that the voice was coming from.  
  
"Lana!" Donatello cried once he spotted her.  
  
"Donnie!" Lana shrieked, running into his open arms.  
  
"Oh, Lana, I was so worried," Donatello said softly. "Just where were you?"  
  
"April Meanie," she replied. "No Donnie. Yell. Hit."  
  
"She hit you?"  
  
Lana nodded, and held up two fingers. "Dis many."  
  
"Did April bring you here?"  
  
"No," Lana shook her head. "Man. Nice. Bring Donnie."  
  
"What did this man look like?"  
  
"No face. Silver. Eyes dark. Cape."  
  
"Shredder?" Leonardo said puzzled.  
  
Lana nodded. "Like him."  
  
The four brothers all looked at one another very much confused, but decided not to question it too much until they were home and had talked to Splinter."  
  
Chapter 13: After Lana was put to bed.  
  
"It just doesn't make sense, Sensei," Donatello said. "Why would Shredder help Lana find her way home?"  
  
"That's not what's worrying me," Leonardo piped up. "What worries me, is that he knew where to leave her so we'd find her. She was close to home guys. Too close for comfort."  
  
"My sons," Splinter began. "I know Shredder may be evil and has declared war upon us, but even he has common decency. I know Shredder; he would never bring a child into any war of his, unless done so by mistake."  
  
"But how'd he know where to leave her?" Michaelangelo queried. "Only we know that tunnel's the halfway point from the manhole to here."  
  
"Knowing old Shred-Head, he's probably followed April there numerous times," Raphael stated. "For all we know someone could've even followed us there."  
  
"I would advice you to be more careful," Splinter replicated. "We do not want nor need someone finding our home."  
  
" We'll be more careful Sensei," Leonardo rejoined loyally as he bowed. "We promise."  
  
"Oh, quit sucking up Leo," Raphael snapped. "Splinter doesn't need a brown-noser."  
  
"I'm not sucking up!" Leonardo protested. "I was showing some respect, which wouldn't hurt you to do every now and again."  
  
"Whose gonna make me?" Raphael challenged. "You?"  
  
"If I have to," Leonardo responded.  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The next thing they knew, Leonardo and Raphael were sparring in the den. Donatello left for his laboratory while Michaelangelo went to the kitchen for some more pizza. Meanwhile Splinter sat there and watched silently as his sons sparred. Finally he'd had enough and spoke.  
  
"Leonardo, Raphael, stop this nonsense," he ordered.  
  
They continued to fight.  
  
"Stop now, or do ten flips instead," he told them. "I do not want you sparring in the den, should Lana wake up. I do not want her hearing your angry words."  
  
"But Splinter!" Raphael cried. "He said I've no respect!"  
  
Splinter thought a moment, then said, "If you must spar, take it to the practice room."  
  
The two brothers nodded, then went to the practice room to get rid of their built up anger and energy.  
  
Chapter 14: Three years later.  
  
"Donnie, I'm scared," Lana whispered. "What if they don't like me?"  
  
"Don't be scared, Lana," Donatello smiled. "They'll like you."  
  
"What if I get scared and get sick?"  
  
"Then I'm sure the teacher will either send you to the nurse or phone home."  
  
"What if they're mean? What if the teacher's mean?" What if."  
  
"Lana, calm down," Donatello rejoined, as he crouched down and gave her a hug. "Everything will be fine, okay Kiddo?"  
  
She nodded weakly.  
  
"Besides, look at it this way," he began. "All the other kids will be scared too. You may also make some friends."  
  
She brightened then. "I want friends."  
  
"See, it'll be fun," Donatello smiled. "I'll be here after school to get you, alright?"  
  
"Alright," she sighed somewhat.  
  
"And don't say any bad words."  
  
"I won't. I promise."  
  
"Have a good day, Lana. I love you."  
  
"Love you Donnie," she smiled finally.  
  
Donatello ruffled her hair. "Run along you."  
  
"Bye Donnie!" Lana called as she dashed towards the school.  
  
"Bye Lana!" Donatello called after her. "Be good! And have fun!"  
  
Lana turned around once she'd reached the steps and waved frantically at him. The bell rang then, and she quickly followed the other students into the building. She finally found her classroom, with the help of a teacher, and sat down next to a little boy.  
  
"Hi!" He grinned. "I'm Jeff. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Lana," she replied.  
  
"Cool," Jeff said. "Wanna be friends?"  
  
"Okay," Lana smiled, for he was her first ever friend.  
  
The teacher took attendance, then asked the students to tell the class two things about themselves. The teacher pointed to each student in turn.  
  
"I'm Jacqueline," one girl began. "I live with my Mommy and Daddy. I love my new bike."  
  
"I'm Scott," a boy stated. "I have a big brown dog and a pet rat named Ratigan."  
  
"I'm Jeff," Jeff said. "I have an older brother who likes to pick on me all the time. I also love to draw and dance."  
  
Lana sat there, trying to think of something, she could tell them, as Donnie had told her there was certain things she could never tell anybody.  
  
"What do I tell them?" She wondered. "What if I tell 'em something Donnie said not to?"  
  
"Lana?" The teacher called, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
She stood up. "I'm Lana. I love Alvin and the Chipmunks. I like Simon best."  
  
"I'm Joseph. I love swimming and soccer."  
  
"I'm Nadine. I have a Barbie Dream House and a cat named Chrissy."  
  
The introductions continued until everyone was done introducing themselves. They all then sat at their tables of four and coloured until snack time. After snack time, the teacher read them a story before their naps. After naptime, they were allowed to play with anything in the classroom.  
  
"Wanna play Transformers?" Lana asked Jeff.  
  
"You like Transformers?" Jeff queried shocked.  
  
Lana nodded. "Yeah. Why?"  
  
"You're the only girl I know who likes 'em," he told her. "My sister hates them and makes me watch My Little Pony instead."  
  
"I love My Little Pony!" Lana exclaimed.  
  
"You like both?" He questioned, clearly puzzled.  
  
Lana nodded. "Yep."  
  
"Oh." Jeff trailed off, before grabbing a Transformer. "Pick one and we'll play."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Finally school was over and all the kids were free to go.  
  
"Bye Jeff!" Lana shouted, waving to him.  
  
"Bye Lana!" Jeff waved back.  
  
"Donnie!" Lana squealed once she spotted him. "I made a friend!"  
  
Donatello picked her up and hugged her. "You did, did you?"  
  
"Yep," she grinned. "His name's Jeff. He likes Transformers too!"  
  
"Cool."  
  
Donatello listened intently as Lana excitedly babbled on about her first day of school. He was glad to see that she'd had fun and made some friends.  
  
Chapter 15: A few months down the road (still kindergarten).  
  
"Lana, what's the capital of Kentucky?" Ms. Applebee asked.  
  
"Shitzington," Lana replied rudely.  
  
"No! It's Louisville!" Janice cried.  
  
"Let's try another one, shall we Lana?"  
  
Lana shrugged uncaringly (*gasps* Whoa. "Uncaringly" is a word. I never knew that.).  
  
"What's the capital of Florida?"  
  
"Talla-who-gives-a-damn," Lana answered.  
  
"Tallahassee!" Jamie shouted.  
  
The teacher sighed frustrated. "What's the capital of California?"  
  
"Sa-crap," Lana responded.  
  
"Sacramento!" Julie screamed.  
  
"Georgia?"  
  
"At-loser."  
  
"Atlanta!" Jeff yelled.  
  
"Texas?"  
  
"Ass-tin."  
  
"Austin!" Jacqueline shrieked.  
  
"Tennessee?"  
  
"Nasal-ville."  
  
"Nashville!" Scott chirped.  
  
"New York?"  
  
"New Yank Pity."  
  
"New York City!" Nadine yelped.  
  
(A.N.: I'm not trying to diss any city/state. I just wanted Lana to be rude, and this idea popped into my head. Shitzington will be mentioned again later on in the story, but it won't be said meanly. *Gasps again* Whoa. Meanly is a word! I never knew that! I thought I'd just made it up. Okay, sorry for my lameness/dumbness.)  
  
"Lana, I don't appreciate your rudeness," Ms. Applebee told her. "If you don't lose the attitude and language, I'll be forced to phone home."  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"Lana!"  
  
"Ms. Ass-bee."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Shut-up shit-head!" Lana said, as she hit Jordan.  
  
"Ow!" Jordan whined. "Ms. Applebee! Lana hit me!"  
  
"Lana, go stand in the corner," Ms. Applebee ordered. "I will not tolerate your behaviour any longer."  
  
"Screw you, bitch," Lana snapped.  
  
Ms. Applebee stood up, yanked Lana off the floor, and marched her over to the corner.  
  
"You shall stand here until you learn to behave," Ms. Applebee said firmly. "I'll have no more of your language in my classroom."  
  
Lana stuck her tongue out at Ms. Applebee. "Meanie."  
  
The day went on, and still Lana stood in the corner. Ms. Applebee had been ready to let her play numerous times, but everytime she called her, Lana would swear and call her names.  
  
"Lana, I've called home and talked to Donatello," Ms. Applebee told her finally. "He's not too happy with the way you've acted today."  
  
Lana guffawed. "Yeah, right."  
  
Let's just say, Lana was proven wrong when Donnie showed up and looked anything but happy. He took her hand in his and strode silently back to the lair. Lana knew she was in trouble, as Donnie always greeted her with a smile unless he was mad. Neither of them spoke until they were safely in the sewers.  
  
"I got a call from Ms. Applebee today," Donatello stated. "She told me some interesting things about your behaviour in class."  
  
"She did?" Lana said nervously.  
  
"Yes, she did," Donatello replied. "How'd you come up with Shitzington and Talla-who-gives-a-damn?"  
  
"Raph," she admitted. "He said Talla-who-gives-a-damn."  
  
Then she said almost proudly. "I thought up Shitzington and the others."  
  
Donatello gave her a Look. "That's nothing to be proud of Lana."  
  
She looked at her feet.  
  
"I'm going to have to punish you."  
  
"Why?" Lana demanded.  
  
"You were rude to the teacher and said bad words you've strictly been told not to use."  
  
"But Donnie!" She whined.  
  
Donatello ignored her cry and thought for a minute.  
  
"No T.V. or Nintendo for a week," he informed her. "Your grounded, so there's no need for them."  
  
"That's not fair!" She cried.  
  
"Would you prefer something more severe?"  
  
Lana pouted. "No."  
  
"Then keep quiet and take your punishment responsibly."  
  
They reached the lair then, and Donnie immediately sent her to her room to write out the fifty states and their capitals.  
  
"I hate school," Lana muttered as she wrote.  
  
Chapter 16: Meanwhile.  
  
"Why should I care if she's making fun of state capitals?" Raphael demanded crossing his arms. "It's not my problem."  
  
"It is when she learns it from you," Donatello retorted. "We can't have her going to school and using foul language Raphael."  
  
"Whatever Donnie," Raphael said shaking his head with an attitude. "You're the one who has to raise her, not me."  
  
"Raph."  
  
"Look. I said I don't give a damn what language she uses and I mean it," Raphael interrupted. "I'm not about to stand here and be lectured all 'cuz you can't teach her manners."  
  
Raphael then stormed out of the lair to go for a walk.  
  
"Augh!" Donatello groaned frustrated. "Why can't he see that he's the whole problem!"  
  
"Problem my son?" Splinter asked as he entered the den.  
  
"Yes, but it's not important, Sensei."  
  
"Donatello, it must be important if you are yelling at Raphael and Lana is not watching cartoons. Does it have anything to do with that phone call you received earlier?"  
  
"Yes," he answered.  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
"Ms. Applebee called saying that Lana was swearing and making fun of capital cities," Donatello began. "She asked Lana to not swear, but Lana wouldn't listen. She learned it from Raph, I know she did."  
  
"How do you know that, my child?"  
  
"She said so, plus Raph swears all the time," Donatello stated. "It's kinda obvious he's the one she learned it from, seeing as the rest of us don't swear around her."  
  
"Did you explain this to Raphael?"  
  
"I tried, but he clearly stated that he doesn't care."  
  
"I will talk to him later. Don't worry so much Donatello. Lana will not hate you for punishing her. She will learn to take responsibility for her actions and grow to respect you even more."  
  
"I sure hope you're right Sensei. I really do."  
  
Chapter 17: A few days later.  
  
"Who's there?" Shredder demanded through the intercom.  
  
"It's me. Lana."  
  
"Lana? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Be-Bop! Let the child in!" Shredder ordered.  
  
Be-Bop let her in and she immediately came into the technodrome, tripping over her own two feet.  
  
"Does Donatello know you're here?" Shredder asked, knowing she liked to sneak out at times, though she was only five. "Do any of the turtles know you're here?"  
  
"Whatcha doing?" She queried, changing the subject. "You cause anything bad to happen?"  
  
"Lana," Shredder said firmly. "Do they know where you are?"  
  
She looked at her feet. "No."  
  
"Why didn't you tell them you were coming here? You know you're not allowed to go anywhere by yourself unless you have permission first."  
  
She shrugged. "I dunno."  
  
"Lana, truthfully."  
  
"I'm grounded," she pouted. "Donnie got mad 'cause the teacher didn't like my jokes."  
  
"What jokes?"  
  
"About the capital cities."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"I said Lexington was Shitzington, and that Nashville was Nasal- ville. I had more than that too. Donnie didn't like that I made 'em all up, but the one. I got it off Raph."  
  
"Lana, being rude like that is wrong. I'm not surprised Donatello grounded you."  
  
"Sure, take his side," she muttered.  
  
"Be glad you're not my child, or forget being 'just' grounded; you wouldn't be able to sit right about now or for the next couple of days."  
  
She scowled at him. "Jerk."  
  
"You know, just 'cause you live with Donatello and only come here to visit doesn't mean I can't wash your mouth out. I can and shall if you don't lose the attitude."  
  
"Nuh-uh!" Lana protested shaking her head. "Donnie would be mad at you then."  
  
"How much you wanna bet?" Shredder challenged crossing his arms.  
  
"Why's everyone hate me?" She cried.  
  
"No one hates you, they just hate the way you've been acting lately."  
  
She smirked suddenly. "Go to Hell Scum-bag. You know shit."  
  
Shredder took her by the ear and dragged her to the nearest bathroom and grabbed a new bar of soap. He soaked the soap, then pried her mouth open and began to wash it out while lecturing her about respect.  
  
"You respect your elders, or else."  
  
Chapter 18: At the lair.  
  
"Has anyone seen Lana?" Donatello questioned. "I was going to ask her if she wanted to take a break from being grounded, and go get an ice cream cone."  
  
"Nope, haven't seen her," Michaelangelo replied. "Sorry Dude."  
  
"I haven't seen her since she yelled at Raph and he chased her to her room," Leonardo shrugged. "Sorry Donnie."  
  
"You don't think she snuck out again, do you?" Donatello asked his two brothers. "She knows better than that, doesn't she?"  
  
Just then his turtle com buzzed. He opened it, and was surprised to find Shredder on the screen.  
  
"Come get this Brat of yours, Donatello. She's driving me crazy and getting in the way."  
  
"She's at the technodrome?"  
  
"Why else would I call you?" Shredder returned. "You think I like talking to you, when I want to turn you into turtle soup?"  
  
"Is the technodrome still in the same place as last time?"  
  
"For now it is. After you retrieve the child, it'll be moved."  
  
"I'll be there shortly," Donatello told him. "I'm not going to be attacked by Foot though, am I?"  
  
"For once, no, you're not. I just want to be rid of this pest."  
  
"Fine. But if Foot come after me, I'm leaving her with you."  
  
"Fine. Now hurry up and rid me of this tatterdemalion (waif: stray)."  
  
They hung up the turtle coms.  
  
"What old Shred-head want?" Leonardo interrogated.  
  
"Lana's there and getting in his way."  
  
"Why would she go visit Shredder knowing he's our arch enemy?" Michaelangelo queried. "We've told her to steer clear of him."  
  
"Probably 'cause he saved her from April," Raphael stated as he walked into the kitchen. "If it weren't for him, she never would've seen Donnie again."  
  
"That's possible," Leonardo nodded as he digested the thought.  
  
"Well, I'll be back later. I'm gonna go get her before she drives him insane and he throws her in lava or something."  
  
Donatello then went to retrieve Lana from the technodrome.  
  
Chapter 19: Technodrome.  
  
"But Shredder!" Lana whined. "I don't wanna time-out!"  
  
"I don't care what you want," Shredder snapped. "That's what you're getting."  
  
She huffed as he placed her on a stool and told her not to move an inch or he'd wash her mouth out again. Donatello showed up shortly after he'd placed her there, and had a talk with Shredder.  
  
"Even though you're my enemy, I'm sorry she was so rude and disrespectful," Donatello apologized. "I don't know what's gotten into her lately."  
  
Shredder shrugged. "Forget about it. Children will misbehave for any reason at any time. They all do it. I know I had my days, and bet you had yours."  
  
Donatello nodded. "You wouldn't believe the stuff I did."  
  
"Well, you'd best take her before I change my mind and capture you both," Shredder told him, then pointed behind Donatello. "She's in the corner over there."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Donatello retrieved her, then left the technodrome. He lectured her once more the whole way back to the lair and stated she was grounded for an extra two days.  
  
Chapter 20: Another two years goes by.  
  
"Um.Raph?"  
  
"What do you want, Kid?"  
  
"Nothing. It's not important," she shrugged, after hearing his tone.  
  
"Lana, if you want something, then spit it out already."  
  
"I was invited to Jeff's birthday party today, and Donnie said he'd take me, but he went out," she told him. "The party starts in about ten minutes and Donnie's not back yet. If I'm not there right when it starts they'll leave for the circus without me."  
  
"How far away does he live?"  
  
"Eight blocks. It takes almost twenty minutes to get there if you walk."  
  
Raphael stood up. "Come with me."  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked nervously, knowing he was in one of his bad moods.  
  
"Just hurry up and follow me if you wanna get to that party."  
  
She grabbed Jeff's gift, and followed Raphael to the tunnel in which their vehicles were parked. She watched curiously as he yanked the cover off his motorcycle.  
  
"Here," he said, throwing her a helmet. "Put this on."  
  
"But."  
  
"Look. Either put it on, or I'm not helping you get to the party."  
  
"Okay," she replied as she placed it on her head. "Um.Raph? How do you do it up?"  
  
Raphael sighed, but helped her out nonetheless. "There. Now get me my trench coat while I make sure the bike works."  
  
She nodded and hurriedly grabbed his stuff, returning a few seconds later. She passed him his coat and he put it on, making sure it wouldn't get in his way while he was driving. Once he finished with his coat, he placed the gift in a compartment. He then put his helmet on and climbed onto the bike.  
  
"Hop on," he said.  
  
She hopped onto the seat in the back, with some help from him.  
  
"Hold on," he ordered, before roaring out of the sewer pretty fast.  
  
She clung to him for dear life, as he was going well over the speed limit, and in broad daylight. They reached Jeff's house five minutes later, and amazingly hadn't been pulled over by cops. Raphael helped her off the bike, and passed her the gift.  
  
"I'll pick you up later," he stated. "I'll find out from Donnie what time it ends."  
  
She nodded, then hugged him. "Thanks Raph."  
  
"Okay, okay. Enough of the mushy stuff," Raphael said gently shoving her away from him. "Now, scat."  
  
She grinned at him, then dashed to the front porch where Jeff stood waiting for her.  
  
"Damn kid," Raphael thought. "If she had've hugged me longer, I would've hugged her back and ruined my damn rep."  
  
He then roared off, hoping he got back before the others did.  
  
A.N.: Thank God these chapters were all shorter than the last! Thought it'd take me forever! Lol. =0) Adios! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTACPA & KTJTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTJTTPA!!!!! 


	3. Chpts 21 through 30

A.N.: Here's some more y'all. =0)  
  
Chapter 21: When he gets home.  
  
"Hey, Raph. Where've you been?" Leonardo asked. "We've been looking for you."  
  
"Yeah, dude," Michaelangelo piped up. "Wanted to know if you wanna go see a movie."  
  
"Might as well," Raphael replied. "Got nothing better to do."  
  
"Did Donnie take Lana to that party she was invited to?" Leonardo queried. "I know he promised to take her."  
  
"No. I just did."  
  
"You took her to the party?" Michaelangelo gasped. "Why?"  
  
"Donnie never came back. He'd said he'd be no later than twelve thirty," Raphael told them, then lied. "I took her there at twelve forty- five and got her there by one."  
  
He'd lied about what time he left because he knew Leonardo would have a fit if he knew that he'd sped with Lana on the back of his bike.  
  
"That's not like Donnie," Michaelangelo thought aloud. "He always keeps his promises to Lana, no matter what."  
  
"I wonder where he is," Leonardo wondered. "You don't think old Shred- head captured him, do you?"  
  
"Knowing how much he means to Lana? Never," Raphael answered. "Old Shred-head may be mean, but not that mean. He'd be sure to catch Donnie last outta all of us just to keep Lana happy."  
  
"You don't think it was one of our other enemies, do you?" Michaelangelo questioned. "I know the Rat King wouldn't 'cause he knows Lana. But the others don't know 'bout her relationship with Donnie. They could've easily captured him."  
  
"Who knows," Raphael shrugged. "Now are we gonna see that movie or what?"  
  
"Maybe we should stay here and see if he turns up," Leonardo suggested. "Besides, without him here, someone's gotta stay home in case Lana calls."  
  
"Damn him!" Raphael muttered, then said, "Look. You guys go. I'll stay here and see if he comes back."  
  
"Raph, doing something nice?" Michaelangelo gasped. "Whoa."  
  
"Shove it Mikey," Raphael snapped. "I just wanna be here so I can pound him for not coming back when he was supposed to."  
  
"Ah, I knew there was a Raph reason for him wanting to stay," Leonardo smiled. "C'mon Mikey. Let's go catch the movie."  
  
"Besides," Raphael thought, as he watched his brothers leave. "I promised Lana I'd be the one picking her up. Unlike Donnie, I stay true to my word."  
  
Chapter 22: After the party.  
  
"Hey Raph!" Lana grinned running over to him.  
  
"Hey Kid," Raphael replied. "How was the circus?"  
  
"It was so cool," Lana gushed. "We saw trapeze artists, tight rope walkers, lions, tigers, poodles, and elephants!"  
  
"What? No clowns?" Raphael teased.  
  
"Yeah," she mumbled. "They were there."  
  
"What's wrong then? Don't like clowns?"  
  
"No," she said flatly. "And now they all know it too."  
  
"Oh," Raphael responded, feeling kind of bad for teasing her. "So. Were there elephant rides?"  
  
She brightened. "Yeppers!"  
  
"You get to ride one?"  
  
"Yep!" She beamed. "We all did. I was the only one who got to go with Jeff though."  
  
"Why's that?" He queried, as he helped her onto the bike.  
  
"He said he'd only go on one if I were the only person on the elephant with him."  
  
"Uh-huh," Raphael nodded slightly. "I see."  
  
He drove home, going slower than he had the last time. Once home he helped her off, then reminded her that the Chipmunk special was on in five minutes. She thanked him and hurried to the lair to watch her program.  
  
Raphael entered the lair a few minutes later and went to the practice room to practice. He'd just started when he suddenly heard the T.V.  
  
Watch out 'cause here we come. It's been awhile but we're back with style. Know that we'll have some fun. We'll bring you action and satisfaction. We're the Chipmunks. C-H-I-P-M-U-N-K. We're the Chipmunks. Guaranteed to brighten your day, when you feel like a louse. Give us a call wheel, give you a la. And will you feel like a song. Tune into action, sing right along. We're the Chipmunks. Coming and going forever you know. We're the Chipmunks. Alvin, Simon, Theodore. Doo, do. Doo do doo do. Do do. Doo do doo do.  
  
He chuckled to himself. "Figures she'd turn it up full blast for the theme song."  
  
He went on practicing for awhile. He practiced right up until Lana came in to say goodnight.  
  
"Night Kid."  
  
"Um.Raph?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where's Donnie?"  
  
"I dunno. Why? Ain't he back yet?"  
  
She shook her head. "No."  
  
Raphael shrugged. "Sorry. I don't know."  
  
"If he comes back after I go to bed, can you remind him that he lied to me?"  
  
"Sure Kid. Now go get some sleep."  
  
"Night Raph."  
  
"Night Lana."  
  
He watched as she ran out of the room and heard her yell.  
  
"Leo! You owe me a story!"  
  
Raphael rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"Crazy kid," he muttered.  
  
Chapter 23: A couple days later.  
  
Donatello walked into the lair whistling and in a wonderful mood. Little did he know that that good mood would soon be leaving him.  
  
"Donnie!" Leonardo yelled. "Where the hell have you been?"  
  
"I went to a scientists convention," Donatello told him. "Why?"  
  
"You could've called, you know," Raphael snapped. "Jeez. Poor Lana's been worried sick, as has Master Splinter."  
  
"Why would they worry?" Donatello asked. "I said I was going out."  
  
"Yeah, and that you'd be back by twelve thirty to take Lana to the birthday party," Raphael rejoined angrily. "The poor kid almost missed the party 'cause of you."  
  
"I was going to take her, but wound up talking to some scientist friends, who asked if I wanted to go to the convention with them," Donatello replied. "I would've called, but I forgot, and when I went to use my turtle com, it wouldn't work."  
  
"Dude, you designed them, so you can easily fix them," Michaelangelo piped up. "You're the logical one."  
  
"Donatello, you are back?" Splinter said surprised as he entered the den. "Where have you been?"  
  
"At a convention," Donatello shrugged. "I don't see what the big deal is."  
  
Lana came flying into the room then. "Donnie!"  
  
She hugged him, then shoved him back forcefully.  
  
"You lied!" She hissed.  
  
"Lana, I can't remember everything," Donatello told her. "I just forgot."  
  
"Thanks a hell of a lot!" She shouted. "I almost missed the circus 'cause of you!"  
  
"Lana, watch your language," Donatello warned.  
  
"Augh!" She growled, as she began to hit him repeatedly with a couch pillow.  
  
"Whoa there Small Fry," Raphael said, pulling her away from Donatello. "Why don't you and Mikey go for a walk while Leo and I blast Donnie, okay?"  
  
"But." She tried, but stopped when Raphael gave her a Look.  
  
"C'mon Munchkin," Michaelangelo smiled. "Let's go exploring."  
  
Lana sighed. "Alright."  
  
Once the two of them had left Leonardo, Raphael, and Splinter began to blast Donatello for taking off and not letting anyone know where he was going.  
  
Chapter 24: On the walk.  
  
"Mikey?"  
  
"Yeah, Lana?"  
  
"Why'd Donnie lie?"  
  
"I dunno Kiddo."  
  
"He's not gonna get away with taking off and lying, is he?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Good. 'Cause he never lets me get away with it."  
  
Michaelangelo chuckled. "You've a point there."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Wherever you want," Michaelangelo shrugged. "It don't matter to me."  
  
"Mm." Lana thought. "Can we go to Central Park?"  
  
"Well.I'm supposed to have my hat and trench coat if I go up top.." Michaelangelo trailed off. "I don't have it on me, and we can't go back just yet, so."  
  
"We can't go," Lana finished. "Figures."  
  
"Sorry. I'd take you, but you know the rules."  
  
"I think we need new ones 'cause the ones we got stink."  
  
Michaelangelo smiled. "Yeah, I guess they do kinda stink, don't they?"  
  
Lana grinned at him suddenly. "You wanna see my secret spot that no one knows 'bout?"  
  
"Not even Jeff."  
  
"Duh! Mikey! Jeff don't know I live down here."  
  
"Oh, yeah, right."  
  
"C'mon. I'll show you. You can be the only one who knows where it is, in case of an emergency."  
  
"Okay. Sure. Let's go."  
  
Lana then dragged Michaelangelo throughout the sewers until she finally reached her secret spot.  
  
"You swear to secrecy?" She asked seriously.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Say it. I, Michaelangelo, solemnly swear not to tell a soul where Lana's secret hideout is."  
  
"I, Michaelangelo."  
  
Chapter 25: Meanwhile at the lair.  
  
"Donatello, how could you break a promise to the child?" Splinter demanded. "I thought that you were the responsible one out of the four."  
  
"I am responsible," Donatello replied. "Nobody's perfect, you know."  
  
"He didn't say you were, Donatello," Raphael snapped. "That's Leo's department."  
  
"Hey!" Leonardo exclaimed.  
  
Raphael ignored him and continued. "You didn't have to see the look of worry and disappointment on her face. We did."  
  
"Everyone gets like that at times," Donatello shrugged.  
  
"How the hell can you not care 'bout the fact that you, of all people, hurt her?" Leonardo yelled. "She's not our responsibility! She's yours!"  
  
"But."  
  
"Your brothers are right, my son," Splinter spoke up. "We all love Lana, but she is your responsibility, and not anyone else's. We will always help you look after her, but you are the one she will need the most."  
  
"Excuse me for helping an orphan!" Donatello shouted. "You were the one who told me to keep her, Sensei! She should be your responsibility, not mine!"  
  
"What? You saying you don't love her?" Raphael retorted.  
  
"You saying you do, Raph?" Donatello returned.  
  
"Who says I am?" Raphael shot-back. "Just 'cause I don't care don't mean you gotta try and pin all the damn blame on me!"  
  
"Whatever," Donatello said with a quick shake of his head. "I don't need this shit."  
  
"Donatello, what ever has gotten into you?" Splinter queried, as his son began to walk away. "I have never seen you like this before."  
  
"Lana's what's gotten into me, alright?" Donatello hollered, turning back toward his master. "Everytime I turn around she's there getting in my way! I'm sick of it!"  
  
"She gets in our way too, you know," Leonardo told him bitterly. "But you don't see us breaking promises to her and making her worry like you wouldn't believe."  
  
"I don't give a damn what you do or don't do!" Donatello bellowed. "I needed a damn break from being her frigin' guardian!"  
  
"You think I never needed a break from you and your brothers?" Splinter challenged. "Hmm?"  
  
"I don't give a shit if you did or not!" Donatello riposted. "You had the ability to go wherever the hell you wanted without telling anyone, yet for some reason I don't!"  
  
Splinter glared at his furious son, and spoke calmly, but sternly. "Donatello. Ten flips. Now."  
  
"No!" Donatello growled. "I won't!"  
  
His brother in blue looked at him surprised. Jeez. Even his brother in red looked on in disbelief, for not even he had the guts to refuse their sensei's punishments.  
  
"Donatello."  
  
"Screw you!" Donatello snarled.  
  
That was it. Master Splinter had had enough then. Without a moment's hesitation, he quickly took his cane and swiped his son's feet out from under him. He watched as Donatello fell to the floor, and groaned as he'd landed on his shell pretty hard.  
  
Donatello looked up at his father, who had his walking stick jammed into his chest to keep him on the ground.  
  
"Don't you ever disrespect me again," Splinter stated. "Now, I would advise you to do those ten flips before I get angrier than I am."  
  
Donatello glared at his sensei as he lifted his walking stick off him, then got up, brushed himself off, and headed to the practice room to do his ten flips.  
  
Chapter 26: Months later.  
  
"Lana, do you feel alright?" Donatello asked. "You don't look so good."  
  
"I'm fine," she muttered.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Well, then, get ready for school. You have that math test and field trip today."  
  
She groaned inwardly, but went to get ready anyway. Once she was ready, Donatello dropped her off at school, then took off to do the grocery shopping.  
  
"Hey Lana!" Jeff yelled, waving as he hurried over to her.  
  
"Hi Jeff," Lana mumbled.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," she said, forcing a small smile. "You ready for that math test?"  
  
"No, not really. You?"  
  
She shook her head. "No."  
  
The bell rang then, and they quickly hurried into the school, as not to b late. After they'd taken their math test, they all climbed onto a bus to go to Old MacDonald's farm. On the bus, Jeff and Lana made sure to sit next to one another. During the ride there, Lana threw up, but insisted it was just carsickness. They finally reached the farm, and began to sing and laugh.  
  
"Old MacDonald had a farm. E-I-E-I-O! And on his farm he had some pigs. E-I- E-I-O! With an oink oink here, and an oink oink there. Here an oink, there an oink, everywhere an oink oink. Old MacDonald had a farm. E-I-E-I-O! And on his farm he had a cow. E-I-E-I-O! With a."  
  
While Jeff sang along loudly, Lana just mumbled the words under her breath.  
  
"Lana, are you sure you're okay?" Jeff asked worriedly, for his best friend was as white as a sheet.  
  
"I told you, I'm fine," Lana snapped unintentionally.  
  
"Okay," Jeff shrugged. "You say so."  
  
And she was fine. She was fine until they went into the barn that is. Once the horrible stench reached her nose, she began to gag repeatedly.  
  
"Lana, what's wrong?" Jeff questioned.  
  
Lana continued to gag, then suddenly threw up.  
  
"Eew!" Was the unanimous sound.  
  
Jeff looked worried, but pulled her into a hug as she started to cry.  
  
"I want Donnie," she whimpered. "I wanna go home."  
  
"Ms. Bananabee!" Jeff cried. "Lana's sick!"  
  
Ms. Bananabee scurried over to where Jeff was standing with Lana.  
  
"Lana, what's wrong Dear?" Ms. Bananabee queried. "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"No," Lana pouted.  
  
"Does Donatello know you're sick?" Ms. Bananabee interrogated.  
  
"Not really," Lana replied incoherently. "He asked, but."  
  
"You told him no, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Lana, I'm going to call home and see if I can get a hold of Donatello," Ms. Bananabee said. "Wait outside near the bus. Jeff go with her."  
  
"Yes, Ms. Bananabee," Jeff answered.  
  
A little while later, Lana saw Raphael's motorcycle pull up next to the bus. Lana waved good-bye to Ms. Bananabee and, with Jeff's help, walked over to where Raphael was.  
  
"Hey Kid," Raphael riposted. "Not feeling so good, eh?"  
  
She shook her head slowly, immediately wishing she hadn't done so as it made her dizzy.  
  
"You think you can hold onto me?" Raphael queried. "Or are you too sick to do so?"  
  
"I'll hold on," she grumbled.  
  
"Hop on then," Raphael replied. "And make it quick. I don't need someone getting a good look at me."  
  
Suddenly, he noticed Jeff standing there wide-eyed.  
  
"You're a.a." Jeff tried, but found he couldn't get his words out.  
  
"Don't say nothing," Raphael stated, giving him a Look. "I mean it Jeff. Don't say a word."  
  
"How."  
  
"You're Lana's best friend," Raphael replicated. "I've seen your picture and you numerous times. You're all Lana ever talks about."  
  
"Oh," Jeff nodded slightly.  
  
"This is our lil' secret, alright? We don't want anyone to try and take Lana away, now do we?"  
  
Jeff shook his head. "No. I'll keep quiet. I promise."  
  
"Bye Jeff," Lana whispered. "And thanks."  
  
Jeff smiled at her. "No prob."  
  
Raphael roared off then, with Lana clinging to him.  
  
"You okay, Kid?" Raphael checked as they neared the lair. "You're awfully quiet."  
  
"Fine," she muttered, burying her head into his shell.  
  
Once home, Raphael picked her up and carried her to bed, as she was too exhausted and dizzy to make it there herself.  
  
Chapter 27: Later that day.  
  
"How you feeling?" Raphael asked, as he entered Lana's room. "You feel any better than before?"  
  
She groaned slightly. "No."  
  
"Here," Raphael said, passing her a bowl of soup. "Maybe this will make you feel a bit better."  
  
"I doubt it, but I'll try."  
  
Raphael felt bad, for he'd never seen her this sick before. Sure she'd had the flu and numerous colds over the years, but never had she looked as she did at that very moment. She looked so small and fragile and lifeless. He wanted nothing more than to make her better right then and there, but knew he couldn't and had to let things take its course.  
  
"Raph?" She croaked.  
  
"Yeah, Kiddo?"  
  
"Will you read me a story? Please?"  
  
Raphael looked at the pale face staring back at him, and for the first time ever, felt his heart ache.  
  
"Dammit!" He thought. "She's killing me!"  
  
He sighed. "Sure Kid. What book do you want?"  
  
"Hmm. I want Charlotte's Web."  
  
"Okay. Give me a minute to find it and make sure no one's coming."  
  
Raphael did as he'd said, then made his way over to her bed.  
  
"Scoot over."  
  
She moved over some, and he sat down next to her to read the book.  
  
"On a warm spring day." Raphael began.  
  
Chapter 28: Next day.  
  
"Hey Donnie," Lana smiled weakly, as she sat up some in her bed.  
  
"Hey Kiddo," Donatello smiled warmly. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like crap," she replied.  
  
"Lana," Donatello said sternly. "Language."  
  
She groaned. "Sorry."  
  
"Here, I have something that might make you feel better."  
  
He handed her a cup.  
  
"Be careful. It's still kinda hot."  
  
"What is it?" She asked, eyeing it suspiciously.  
  
"Master Splinter's home remedy. Guaranteed to make you feel better by the end of the day."  
  
"And if it don't.I mean, doesn't?"  
  
Donatello shrugged. "Who knows. But it's worth a shot, is it not?"  
  
She sighed, but took a sip of the green tea anyway.  
  
"Blech!" She gagged. "Gross!"  
  
"Well, nobody said it'd taste good," Donatello chuckled slightly. "Now drink up."  
  
"Donnie!" She whined. "Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes," Donatello nodded. "You wanna get better, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Lana mumbled, before taking another sip of the tea. "Yick!"  
  
"Get some rest, alright?" Donatello said. "I have to go out for awhile, but Raphael will be here."  
  
She pouted. "No Mikey?"  
  
"Nope. Sorry Kiddo. Mikey went to the arcade."  
  
"Damn!" She groaned.  
  
"Lana, I'm not going to tell you again," Donatello stated. "Sick or not, you don't stop swearing and I'll take you over my knee, you hear?"  
  
Lana nodded grimly. "Yes."  
  
"Now, be good," he told her as he kissed her head. "You need anything, just give Raph a shout."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She watched quietly as Donatello left. Shortly after he'd left she became bored.  
  
"Raph!" She called.  
  
"What?" Raphael yelled from the den.  
  
"I'm bored!"  
  
"Read a book!" Raphael shouted.  
  
"Will you read to me? Please?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm busy!"  
  
"But Raph!"  
  
"Lana!" Raphael barked annoyed.  
  
"Fine! Be mean!" She screamed. "See what I care!"  
  
"Lana Marie!" Raphael roared. "Enough!"  
  
"Hmph!" She thought. "What a grump. You'd figure he'd be nicer to me, seeing as I am sick."  
  
She did what he'd suggested though, and read until she had to make a mad dash for the bathroom. She was so busying puking her guts out into the toilet bowl, that she didn't hear someone come in. She didn't know anyone was there, until she felt somebody rub her back. As soon as the hand touched her back, she tensed.  
  
"It's okay, Kid," she heard Raphael say. "It's just me."  
  
She groaned, as she adjusted herself so she could lean on him.  
  
"Feeling like crap, eh?"  
  
"No shit," she grumbled, then looked kind of scared. "Donnie's not home, is he?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Phew!" She sighed relieved, then asked worriedly, "You won't tell him I swore, will you?"  
  
"Lana, I'm no tattletale, unless I've a good reason to be one," Raphael told her. "You swearing every so often is not a good enough excuse to tattle."  
  
"Thank God," she sighed again.  
  
"But, I will be in shit myself soon, if you don't stop repeating things you hear me say," he replicated. "I don't wanna be doing ten flips again. If I have to do them 'cause of you, I won't be the least bit happy, you hear?"  
  
"Yes," she whispered, before winding up with her head back in the toilet bowl.  
  
While she threw up Raphael rubbed her back gently, and comforted her, as he knew just how much she hated being sick. Hell, he knew exactly how much anyone hated being sick.  
  
Once her stomach had finally settled some, he carried her back to bed and tucked her in. He gave her some gravel, then left her to get some rest once more.  
  
She'd been asleep for about two hours, when Donatello came in to check on her.  
  
"Lana," he called softly. "Lana, you gotta get up, Hun."  
  
"Mmm," she groaned annoyed. "Go away."  
  
"Sorry, but I need to take your temperature, Kiddo," he apologized. "Otherwise I'd let you sleep."  
  
She opened her eyes and gave him a jaded (exhausted) glare.  
  
Donatello took her temperature, frowned, then gave her a tylenol, and made her drink some more of the disgusting tea.  
  
"Why do you always gotta be so mean?" She pouted. "You know that stuff's disgusting."  
  
"Because I want you to get better," Donatello said softly, tucking her in again. "Now hush, and go back to sleep."  
  
"But Donnie!" She whined. "All I've done is sleep!"  
  
"Hey, you were the one grumbling a minute ago 'bout being woken up, not me," Donatello reminded her. "Besides, the more rest you get, the faster you'll get better."  
  
"What if I don't wanna get better?" she queried. "Hmm?"  
  
"Then you can be the one with your head in the throne for a longer period of time," he replied. "But since I know you don't want that, then I suggest you do as I said, and get some rest."  
  
"I hate it when you're right," she mumbled as she closed her eyes and slowly drifted back to Lala Land.  
  
"Poor kid," Donatello thought. "Home a day and already she's going stir crazy."  
  
Chapter 29: Two weeks later.  
  
"Hey Shredder!" Lana grinned as she entered the technodrome. "What's up?"  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be home sick in bed?" Shredder interrogated.  
  
"Donnie said since I'm feeling somewhat better I could go for a walk, as long as I don't go up top," she answered.  
  
"Oh, really," Shredder said skeptically. "He did, now did he?"  
  
"Yes," she stated firmly. "I don't lie, unless I think it's necessary, and right now it's not necessary."  
  
"You'd better not be lying," Shredder began. "I don't wanna get tangled up in a web of lies."  
  
"Why not? You're always in a web of lies," she shot-back. "You're a bad guy, so what the hell do you expect?"  
  
"Why is it, everytime you come here, you annoy the hell out of me?" Shredder demanded. "Jeez. You're were a hell of a lot nicer when you were small. More respectful too."  
  
"Fine, I'll leave then," Lana shrugged. "Just thought I'd pay you a visit, seeing as I haven't seen you in awhile. But, if you don't want me here."  
  
"You wanna leave, leave," Shredder told her. "I'm not holding you back from doing what you wanna do. It doesn't matter to me what you do, just as long as you don't annoy the hell outta me anymore."  
  
"Well, bye then," Lana said casually. "Oh, and I'm stealing Rocksteady."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I wanna hang with him, problem?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why? You need him to commit some crime, that the guys will just put a stop to in a matter of minutes?" Lana retorted. "You know, I can and will tell Donnie what you're up to, if you don't let me steal Rocksteady for awhile."  
  
"Damn you!" Shredder muttered. "I knew I should've let April kidnap you when I had the chance."  
  
"Whatever," Lana rejoined, before dragging Rocksteady out of the technodrome.  
  
Chapter 30: Two years later.  
  
"I'm going to Jeff's!" Lana called.  
  
Leonardo looked up from his book and eyed her backpack. "You staying over at his place?"  
  
"Yep," she nodded. "Donnie said I could."  
  
"Did he also say you're allowed to walk there by yourself after dark?" Leonardo queried suspiciously.  
  
"Well.I.um.no," she admitted.  
  
"Lana," Leonardo began, "you know you're not allowed up top after dark by yourself. You're not even allowed to wander the sewer after dark by yourself."  
  
"But." she protested.  
  
Leonardo held up his hand, silencing her.  
  
"You know you're supposed to get one of us to go with you."  
  
She looked sheepishly at her feet. "I.I thought you'd be busy, that's all."  
  
"Lana, we're never too busy to make sure you are safe from harm," Leonardo smiled lightly. "You ought to know that by now."  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled. "I didn't think going to Jeff's was that big a deal."  
  
"It is when it's dark out," Leonardo said. "Now, c'mon. I'll take you there."  
  
"But it's not that far!" She cried. "Nothing's gonna happen to me if I walk a couple blocks by myself!"  
  
"Lana Marie," Leonardo stated, as he put his book down, and stood up. "Either I take you there myself, or you don't go at all, no matter what Donnie said."  
  
"But." she trailed off, as she looked at the angry turtle towering over her.  
  
She sighed annoyed. "Fine. You win."  
  
"Now was that so hard?" Leonardo asked, smiling slightly.  
  
"Yes," she grumbled.  
  
"I can still make it so you can't go," Leonardo reminded her. "I've say in the matter too, you know; not just Donnie."  
  
She crossed her arms, did a little frustrated dance, then stood in, what they liked to call, her Raphael stance.  
  
Leonardo gave her a Look, which told her she was trying his patience and had better smarten up or else.  
  
"Problem?" He questioned.  
  
She muttered something.  
  
"What's that? I didn't hear you."  
  
"No," she said simply, then asked, "Can we go now?"  
  
"It's all depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"Whether or not you're going to lose the Raph attitude and treat me with some respect."  
  
"Respect, respect, respect!" She thought. "That's all anyone ever talks about anymore, is respect."  
  
"Well?" Leonardo pressed.  
  
"Sorry," she said, only half meaning it, as she lost her Raphael stance and adjusted her backpack.  
  
"Will you please take me to Jeff's, Leo?" She queried, finally looking at him. "Pretty please?"  
  
"Give me a minute to grab my hat and coat," he replied.  
  
She waited impatiently as he put his hat and trench coat on. Once he was ready, they left for Jeff's. Leonardo walked her to Jeff's house and stood at the end of the driveway to make sure she got in okay.  
  
The door opened, revealing Jeff, who waved to Leonardo before letting Lana inside. Once inside, they both watched Leonardo, making sure he was gone for good, before going back outside.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yes," Lana told him. "I'm really sure about this."  
  
"But what if we get caught?"  
  
"Look. You told your Mom you were sleeping over at Drew's, and I told them I was coming here."  
  
"What if they phone my Mom?"  
  
"She'll tell them we went to Drew's for the night. You assured me she doesn't know his number off by heart, and the guys don't know it, nor where he lives, so they won't be able to get a hold of him or us. You also said she never wrote it down anywhere 'cause you never gave it to her, and I know it's not in the phone book 'cause I checked. This plan is sealed with a kiss."  
  
"Sealed with a kiss?" Jeff repeated confused.  
  
"A 'Kevin Is So Sexy' kiss," Lana smirked.  
  
"I should've known," Jeff muttered.  
  
The two of them hailed a cab, and were quickly headed off towards the Amsterdam Theatre, in Amsterdam, New York.  
  
A.N.: Well, there's more coming. Adios! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTACPA & KTJTPA & KTCPA & KTCPA & KTJTTPA!!!!!! 


	4. Chpts 31 through 40

A.N.: Here's the last bit for 2day. =0)  
  
Chapter 31: Amsterdam Theatre.  
  
"Oh my God!" Lana squealed. "I can't believe we're finally here!"  
  
"Yeah, I know," Jeff grinned.  
  
"Look!" Lana cried, her eyes lighting up. "Souvenirs!"  
  
They quickly fought their way to the souvenir stand and each bought three things. A cap, shirt, and duffel bag for Jeff, and a cap, bag, and poster for Lana. They also both bought a glow stick. Once they were done buying souvenirs, they hurried to their third row seats.  
  
"Ahhh!" Lana screamed for no particular reason. "They're coming out in five minutes!"  
  
"Uh.Lana." Jeff started.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"The opening act's coming out in five, not them."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Aaron Carter has to perform before the Boys can."  
  
"Damn!" She grumbled.  
  
(A.N.: I know Aaron's actually 7yrs younger than Nick, but for this story he's only gonna be 3yrs younger, making him 9 as well. Also, it's 1997, but Nick's only 12. BSB started out in 1995 & Nick was 10, Brian 15, & A.J. 12. I know they were really 13, 15, & 18, & that it was 1993 when they formed, but this is my story, so I'm mixing all theirs facts up to suit my needs. Now, back to the story.)  
  
Aaron came out a couple minutes later, and got the crowd going wild.  
  
"Whoa-oh. I get wild. Whoa-oh. I get wild," his back-up singers sang.  
  
".Stop. Everybody get wild.wild.wild." Aaron sang. "Everybody get wild."  
  
"Whoa. I get wild. Whoa. I get wild," the audience joined in.  
  
Finally it was time for the Backstreet Boys to come out.  
  
"Ahhhh!" The audience shrieked excitedly.  
  
"Everybody. Rock your body. Everybody. Rock your body right," Brian began.  
  
"Backstreet's back, alright!" The Boys sang, as the crowd shouted it out.  
  
"Oh my God we're back again," A.J. started. "Brothers, sisters, everybody sing."  
  
He lifted up his shirt. "Gonna bring the flavour, show you how. You see. I gotta question for ya, you better answer now. Yeah."  
  
The audience went nuts at the sight of his chest.  
  
"Am I original?" Nick asked.  
  
"Yeah," the Boys harmonized.  
  
"Am I the only one?" Brian queried, casting a look in Lana's direction.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Lana screeched.  
  
"Am I sexual?" Nick questioned.  
  
"Yeah!" The fans yelled crazily.  
  
Awhile later it amazingly grew quiet while the Boys were on stage.  
  
"Psst!" Jeff hissed. "This is your chance!"  
  
Lana looked at him, confused at first, but then she clued in. "Oh."  
  
"Go for it!" Jeff urged. "Go for it!"  
  
She looked at the Boys, who were sitting on the stools that had been placed on the stage, and grinned slyly.  
  
"BRI-YUHNN!" She screamed as loud as she possibly could, and waved frantically. "BRI-YUHNN!"  
  
Kevin, who was closest to her, got Brian's attention, and pointed her out to his cousin.  
  
Brian smiled and waved back, then spoke into his microphone. "I see you."  
  
Lana shrieked. "AHH! HE SEES ME!"  
  
This resulted in all the Boys laughing, as they'd all heard her this time, and not just the cousins.  
  
"It seems we've a very excited fan in the audience tonight," Kevin chuckled, then waved. "Hey Sweetie."  
  
"AHH! HE CALLED ME SWEETIE!"  
  
"Lana!" Jeff cried. "Cut it out! You were only supposed to get Brian's attention, so you could wave at him. You didn't need everyone's attention!"  
  
The Boys quickly discussed something, then Howie began to talk.  
  
"Since someone seems so excited to see us, I think I'll get security to bring her up on stage."  
  
"ME?" Lana yelped, when security came up to her.  
  
"Yes, Miss, you," the security guard said, unable to hide his smile. "Come along."  
  
She followed the guard, shocked, up onto the stage. She froze once there and gawked at each Boy in turn.  
  
"Oh my God!" She gasped, then squealed. "Brian!"  
  
The Boys chuckled once more.  
  
"Yeah, it's Brian," A.J. laughed.  
  
Kevin stood up to hug her then. Once he'd hugged her, he led her over to where Nick was, knowing that if she hugged Brian first, she'd never get to the others.  
  
Nick hugged her, then steered her towards an anxiously awaiting A.J.  
  
"Hey Hun," A.J. grinned.  
  
Lana grinned back and hugged him tight.  
  
"You're too cool," she whispered.  
  
"Thanks," A.J. replied, then directed her to Howie.  
  
Once Howie had hugged her, he gently pushed her towards Brian. The closer she got to Brian, the more nervous she became. She finally reached him, and timidly looked down.  
  
"Hey," Brian said.  
  
"Hey," she whispered shyly.  
  
They looked at one another for a minute, before either of them said anything.  
  
"I love you!" She accidentally blurted, then embarrassed, looked at her feet.  
  
Brian lifted her chin up with his finger, and looked directly into her eyes.  
  
"I love you too, Kiddo," he smiled.  
  
A huge grin spread across her face, as she flung into his arms for a hug. After they'd hugged, he pulled her into his lap, as they began to sing I'll Never Break Your Heart.  
  
Chapter 32: Meanwhile.  
  
"Hey look!" Michaelangelo exclaimed. "The Backstreet Boys are on!"  
  
"Isn't that the group Lana likes?" Leonardo asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's them," Raphael rejoined. "The Booger Boys."  
  
"Raph, that ain't nice, dude," Michaelangelo said, kind of hurt. "They're not Booger Boys; they're five guys you can actually sing, unlike yourself."  
  
"Excuse me, but I can sing too!" Raphael retorted. "You're just mad 'cause I insulted your teeny-bopper group."  
  
"Would you shut-up?" Leonardo snapped. "I'm trying to hear what they're saying."  
  
"You mean to tell me, Michaelangelo actually put them on?" Raphael riposted.  
  
"Problem?" Leonardo interrogated.  
  
"Yeah," Raphael answered. "Major problem."  
  
"Raph, shut-up," Leonardo said. "You know you like 'em, but just won't admit it 'cause it'll ruin your bad ass rep."  
  
"Hey! Look!" Michaelangelo interrupted. "They're bringing someone up on stage!"  
  
The three brothers watched as a young girl was brought up on stage, and each Boy hugged her in turn. It wasn't until she sat on Brian's lap that they got a good look at her.  
  
"Lana?" Donatello piped up suddenly.  
  
His brothers jumped, as they hadn't known he'd entered the room.  
  
"What the." Leonardo trailed off. "She told me she was sleeping over at Jeff's."  
  
"Jeff's?" Donatello said puzzled. "His mother and Lana both told me they were staying at Drew's."  
  
"Drew? Who's Drew?" Leonardo asked. "I took Lana to Jeff's, 'cause that's where she said she was staying. Jeff was there too."  
  
They all looked back at the T.V., before Donatello spoke again.  
  
"I'm going to call Jeff's, and see if I can find out just what is going on."  
  
He returned a few minutes later looking mad.  
  
"Well?" Leonardo pressed. "What she say?"  
  
"Drew called about ten minutes ago asking for Jeff," Donatello replied. "When she asked why Jeff wasn't with him, he swore, then ended up telling her that Jeff wasn't there. Neither is Lana. She also said they're not at her place, 'cause she searched the whole house."  
  
"Then." Michaelangelo trailed off, looking at the T.V. screen once more, "that is Lana?"  
  
Chapter 33: After the concert.  
  
"Uh-oh," Lana whispered more to herself, than to Jeff.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Jeff wanted to know. "You didn't lose your souvenirs, did you?"  
  
"No, but."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"We're outta money," she told him guiltily. "I accidentally spent it all."  
  
"What?!?" Jeff exclaimed. "Lana! How could you spend all our money?"  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to," she mumbled.  
  
"How are we supposed to get home?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Great," Jeff muttered. "Now we have to walk home."  
  
"Why can't we just call home?"  
  
"Hello! Stupid! You forget your own damn plan?" Jeff yelled. "We can't call home, 'cause no one knows we're here!"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Lana said quietly. "I forgot."  
  
"Jeez. You meet Brian and everything else flies outta your damn head," Jeff snapped.  
  
"Look!" Lana retorted. "I said I was sorry! Besides, you spent the money too!"  
  
"Well, let's get walking then," Jeff grumbled.  
  
They began to walk, and were soon about halfway home. Neither of them talked to the other until they'd reached the halfway point.  
  
"Sorry," Jeff apologized suddenly. "I didn't mean to yell at you back there. I know you hated the idea of walking home more than me, seeing as you are afraid of the dark."  
  
"I'm sorry too," Lana replied. "I didn't mean to snap either, but felt like shit 'cause you kept yelling at me when not everything was my fault."  
  
They smiled shyly at one another, then held hands. Suddenly, teenagers, who were out looking for trouble, surrounded them. The two of them ran, but wound up in a dead end alley, with the teens right behind them.  
  
"Uh-oh," Jeff said. "This doesn't look good."  
  
"Well, lookie what we got here," the one guy sneered. "A couple of snot-nosed runts invading our territory."  
  
"Not by choice, I assure you," Jeff managed. "If we had known this was your territory, we wouldn't have come here."  
  
"Well, you did," another guy growled. "Now we get the pleasure of making ya pay."  
  
The two nine-year-olds gulped.  
  
They all were silent as they heard a subway go by underneath them. Suddenly, Lana thought of the song that Donatello had written for her.  
  
There's a rumble starting underground  
  
You know we're on our way Move like the night so that we can't be found Coming to save the day  
  
Lana, you know we're with you  
  
And that you'll be okay  
  
Lana squeezed Jeff's hand, as they backed up into the wall behind them.  
  
"Donnie, where are you?" She whispered.  
  
"What'd you say kid?" One guy demanded. "Speak up so we can a hear ya."  
  
"I.I said, Donnie will kill you," she lied.  
  
"Who's Donnie?" The shortest guy queried. "It ain't ya friend here, whose 'bout peed his pants, is it?"  
  
"Donnie's my.my friend," she said, not wanting to say guardian for fear of being laughed at even more so. "He'll be mad if you hurt us."  
  
"Yeah, well, Donnie ain't around, now is he?" Their leader smirked evilly, as they began to move in on them.  
  
Wherever you are, you know that we're never far  
  
Lana felt both fear and panic soar through her body, as she watched the nine teenagers inch closer with every step. As they crept closer, another part of the song popped into her head.  
  
When you're in trouble, don't know where to turn  
  
Looks like it's come to an end Just hang on because you're going to learn, well you can count on your friends  
  
"Hey!" One guy cried, as he suddenly disappeared from sight.  
  
"What the." another guy trailed off, as he was attacked by an unseen enemy.  
  
Then she heard Raphael's voice.  
  
"Get off me, you punk!"  
  
No one can stop us once the fight's begun  
  
Ain't gonna stop until the foot's undone  
  
Both Lana and Jeff watched wide-eyed as the turtles fought off their attackers. Once all the teenagers had been knocked out and tied up, the turtles stepped into what little light there was.  
  
Lana looked at their angry faces. "Um.hi?"  
  
"Are you okay?" Leonardo demanded.  
  
They nodded slowly. "Mm hmm."  
  
"Let's go then," Leonardo said. "Jeff, your mother's worried sick."  
  
"We'll talk later," Donatello stated, as he took hold of her hand.  
  
She hung her head ashamed, and walked silently next to him.  
  
Chapter 34: Once they reach the lair.  
  
"Lana, go to Splinter's study," Donatello ordered. "I'll be in there to talk to you in a minute."  
  
Lana nodded weakly, and headed for Master Splinter's study. She knew she was in loads of trouble, as never before had all four of them been mad at her at once. She reached the study, then went in and sat down on the bed.  
  
Meanwhile, Donatello was trying to figure out what to do, when his mind flashed back to the one time he got caught lying.  
  
Flashback.  
  
"You lied to me!" Leo said to his brother angrily. Don looked to his brother, caught completely off-guard by the accusation.  
  
"What?" Don said nervously. "N-no I didn't."  
  
"You said that you had told Master Splinter about the dog attack. He said you didn't!" Leo's face grew red with anger. How could his brother lie to him-to Master Splinter?! He couldn't believe he had tried to deceive him. Splinter needed to know this.  
  
Donatello's face, however, grew red from embarrassment. He was caught! Now their father was going to find out! Raphael and Michaelangelo heard the squabble and entered the conversation.  
  
"Don, you lied to Splinter about me too! What was with that?" Raphael quipped. Donatello could feel the uneasy feeling in his stomach get worse, and he had to think of what to say-fast.  
  
"You lied before?!" Mike said in astonishment. Leo looked ready to pounce on his brother and drag him to their Master. He wasn't going to let his brother get away with something like this.  
  
Don had to think of an excuse.something reasonable and believable. So he blurted out an answer with out thinking.  
  
"I didn't want to say anything.until you got better!"  
  
"As I recall," a voice suddenly said. "You had said on Several occasions that you could not remember."  
  
Donatello cringed as he turned to see Splinter standing in the doorway, with his arms folded. His face was a mixture of anger and disappointment. He had heard everything!  
  
"Master Splinter, Donatello lied to me, and about Raph, and---"  
  
"Yes, I know," Splinter replied.  
  
Donatello felt a sudden dread wash over him. He wished that he were anywhere but in that room right now.. He knew there would be no way to escape the fact that he had been caught lying, and he knew that what was eventually coming to him was going to be well-deserved..  
  
"Now.we will talk about the lying." Donnie kept his gaze downward, too frightened to see the look on his Master's face. The silence in the room was deafening, until Splinter spoke.  
  
"Donatello, is it true that you lied about not knowing the events of the attack," Splinter said, sounding more as a statement than a question. As Donatello had just demonstrated, he knew everything that had happened. Sadly, Don nodded.  
  
" Hai, Sensei." At that answer, Splinter asked another question.  
  
"Is it true that you lied about Raphael stealing your blanket last night, to avoid the penalties for fighting?"  
  
"Hai, Sensei," he replied slowly. The shock on his brother's faces increased as the questioning continued. Splinter frowned slightly and pressed on.  
  
"Is it true that you lied to your brother about telling me the truth?"  
  
Donnie wouldn't-he couldn't.but he had to tell the truth. He hated the audience of his brothers, but he knew there was no escaping it. After an infinite second, he slowly nodded his head, and answered:  
  
"Hai, Sensei."  
  
"Why did you lie to me about what happened? Out of the four of you, you are the one I would least expect to do such a thing as to lie," Splinter scolded, looking at his son in disappointment. Donnie tried to look up, but his eyes wouldn't let him.  
  
"Donatello, I am not pleased with you for what you have done. You know what you did was wrong, and so you must be punished for that," Splinter told him. Donatello nodded his head slowly and sighed sadly.  
  
"No my son. I myself am not free of fault or mistakes. I just choose to look at them as a new opportunity to learn. That is how life is: you take it one step at a time and learn what you can from your mistakes. 'Possess the right thinking. Only then can you receive the gifts of strength, knowledge.and peace'. Do you understand, Donatello?"  
  
"The reason I did punish you was because you let your lying go much too far," Splinter eyed his son. " You should have told the truth. I would have understood."  
  
Donatello nodded and fidgeted a little. " I was too scared of what you would think. I thought you would be disappointed with me," He explained.  
  
"I am more disappointed in the fact that rather than coming forward and telling me what was going on, you decided either to say nothing or to lie. You can always come and talk to me if something is troubling you. That is what a parent is for, my son," Splinter said softly, " to guide you in life and to make sure you choose the right path-and learn from your mistakes. Understand?"  
  
End of flashback.  
  
Donatello sighed, then headed to the study where Lana was waiting for him, knowing what he had to do. Whoever said there was a first time for everything was right. He entered the room, and saw her shrink back on the bed.  
  
"I know that feeling," he thought. "I now also know how Sensei felt that night."  
  
He sat down in Splinter's rocking chair, and eyed her warily.  
  
"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" He asked.  
  
Lana said nothing, as she hung her head even more.  
  
"I'm going to ask you questions, that you will answer honestly, you hear?"  
  
She nodded slightly.  
  
"You lied to me about sleeping over at Drew's?"  
  
"Hai, Donnie."  
  
"You lied to Leo, and told him you were staying at Jeff's?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"You had Jeff lie to his Mom, so you'd have company?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"You took a cab by yourself to another part of New York without permission?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"You took some of Michaelangelo's money so you could pay for everything?"  
  
She paused, now ashamed. ".Hai."  
  
"You went to a concert you were forbidden to go to?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"You were walking half away across New York alone after dark so you wouldn't get caught?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"You forgot to tell Drew the whole plan?"  
  
"Hai," she answered, feeling stupid suddenly.  
  
"You did all this just so you could see the Backstreet Boys perform live?"  
  
"Hai, Donatello," she sighed.  
  
Now it was his turn to sigh, and sigh he did, as he leaned back in the chair to think. Once he'd gathered his thoughts, he sat on the edge of the seat again.  
  
"Lana, what you did tonight was by far the stupidest thing you've ever done," Donatello told her. "Not only did you lie numerous times, but just about got both yourself and Jeff killed on the way home.  
  
"I."  
  
Donatello held his hand up, silencing her. "I'm not through."  
  
She closed her mouth and kept quiet.  
  
"Plus, you stole from Michaelangelo, and went somewhere you knew you weren't allowed to go, as I'd already told you no."  
  
"But."  
  
"Lana Marie," Donatello stated. "Don't say a word until I'm through and have given you permission to speak, you hear me? You're already in enough trouble as it is, and I don't want to add interrupting to the list."  
  
"Yes," she mumbled.  
  
"Other than delivering your punishment, all I can think of, is to ask you why you did what you've gone and done."  
  
"Why did you lie, sneak out, and steal?" Donatello demanded.  
  
Lana glanced at him, feeling sick to her stomach when she saw how upset and disappointed he looked, then glanced at her feet.  
  
"I wanted to see the Backstreet Boys perform," she admitted softly. "I had to see Brian smile in person. I was mad 'cause you wouldn't let me go see them."  
  
"And may I ask, just where did you manage to get tickets?"  
  
"Jacqueline," she replied, looking away from him. "She couldn't go 'cause her family was going away, so she gave 'em to me for five dollars."  
  
"And where did you get the five dollars?"  
  
She couldn't look at him, even if she had wanted to right then.  
  
"Mikey's wallet," she whispered.  
  
"Lana Marie, how could you steal from Michaelangelo of all people?"  
  
"I dunno," she mumbled. "His wallet was just.there. I didn't.think.I just.reacted."  
  
Donatello shook his head. "I'm going to have to punish you more severely than I'd like."  
  
She looked at him confused. "Why?"  
  
"Lana, not only did you lie to me, but you lied to Leo and Jeff's Mom. You also technically snuck out, and stole from Mikey. You pretty much did everything you've ever been forbidden to do, all in one night."  
  
"Oh." She looked down again.  
  
Donatello picked her up, and set her in his lap, and rocked for a bit as he thought.  
  
"Donnie?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"Do you hate me?"  
  
Donatello looked down at her, and realized why she was so upset. It wasn't just because she'd gotten caught doing numerous things wrong, it was because she was afraid he was mad enough to hate her.  
  
"Lana, I could never hate you, no matter how mad you make me, or how harsh your punishment may be."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I'm positive."  
  
They rocked a little longer, before Donatello spoke.  
  
"Lana, I'm very disappointed with you. I am not one bit pleased that you lied, stole, and disobeyed orders. I never thought you would break all these rules, more or less, all at once."  
  
"I'm in BIG trouble," she thought.  
  
"I'm going to do to you what Master Splinter did to us anytime we were caught lying," Donatello told her, looking kind of grim. "I will also add my own stuff at the end."  
  
Lana looked at him somewhat curiously. Her eyes went wide when he leaned her forward so she was leaning over his other knee.  
  
"What the." She started to wonder, but was abruptly interrupted when she felt Donatello's hand strike her bottom. Her eyes were huge from shock, but after two more encounters with his hand, she began to cry hot, ashamed, and embarrassed tears. After a few more painful swats on the butt, Donatello set her back on the knee she'd originally been sitting on.  
  
"Now that that part is done and over with, I will tell you the rest," Donatello began. "You are grounded for a month, no questions asked. You are to remain in your room the first week, and are only allowed out for meals and school. You follow me so far?"  
  
Lana nodded meekly.  
  
"Plus," he went on. "You will not be going to the Backstreet Boys concert I got tickets for next month."  
  
He watched as her eyes went huge and just about popped out of her head.  
  
"But." she tried.  
  
"Nuh-uh," Donatello shook his head. "The front row tickets and backstage passes are going to be given to some other fan who deserves to see them perform live and to meet them afterwards."  
  
Lana's eyes welled up with tears. "But.but you said."  
  
"I said you couldn't go to the concert today, I never said you couldn't go to any of their concerts," Donatello stated gently. "You just assumed I meant you weren't allowed to go to any of them."  
  
Her tears began to fall again then, and Donatello sympathetically brushed them away.  
  
"I hope this ordeal also taught you not to assume things."  
  
She nodded slightly, as unwanted sobs racked through her body.  
  
Donatello sighed, but pulled her into a hug anyway. He'd known she'd probably react like this. In a way he felt as though this whole ordeal was his fault for not telling her abut the concert tickets he'd gotten. But he also knew he could have never known what she was thinking, when he told her she couldn't see them in Amsterdam.  
  
She cried into his chest for awhile. He grew worried when the room suddenly became quiet, but was relieved when he looked down only to realize she'd cried herself to sleep. He carefully stood up, then carried her into her room and put her to bed. Once she was in bed he tucked her in, kissed her head, and left to go find his sensei, as he needed advice.  
  
Chapter 35: In the kitchen.  
  
Master Splinter looked up from his tea when he heard someone enter the room. He glanced up, only to find Donatello looking back at him, with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Is something wrong, my son?" Splinter queried.  
  
Donatello sighed and sat down in the chair across from him.  
  
"Sensei." he trailed off, as he went back in thought.  
  
"What is troubling you, my child?"  
  
Splinter watched as Donatello carefully chose his words.  
  
"I.um." he tried. "Uh.never mind."  
  
"Donatello, if there is something bothering you, you can tell me, you know."  
  
"I know Sensei," Donatello replied, then lied. "But nothing's bothering me."  
  
"Then what was it you were going to ask me?"  
  
Donatello paused to think. "Um.I don't remember."  
  
He stood up and began to leave, but Splinter called him back.  
  
"Donatello."  
  
He turned around. "Yes, Master?"  
  
Splinter eyed him critically, then spoke. "You do know what I think of someone who hides the truth from others."  
  
He watched silently as Donatello's face turned pink.  
  
"Mm." He nodded, then went to leave.  
  
"Donatello."  
  
Donatello slowly turned around, knowing his face was red because he'd been caught doing something he'd just told Lana not to.  
  
"You know, I can still very easily take you over my knee for lying," Splinter told his shamefaced son. "You know how strongly I disapprove of liars."  
  
Donatello's face was now a bright crimson, as he stood staring at the floor, suddenly highly interested in its designs.  
  
"Sit down, my son," Splinter said, casually pointing to the seat Donatello had previously been sitting in. "And we shall talk."  
  
Donatello guiltily sat down across from his sensei once more.  
  
"Now, I know there must be a reason for you lying to me just a moment ago. Do you care to tell me what it is?"  
  
Donatello sighed, as he cast a quick glance at his master. "It's Lana."  
  
"What about her?" Splinter asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you know the details of why we left here in a hurry earlier," Donatello began, as Splinter nodded slightly. "What you don't know, is why she went and did all this."  
  
"Go on," Splinter urged gently, when Donatello stopped.  
  
"A few weeks ago, she asked me if she could go to the BSB concert in Amsterdam," Donatello informed him. "I told her no, then sent her on her way. She seemed okay, even if she was somewhat mad. Little did I know just how upset she really was. She secretly purchased tickets from a school friend, who couldn't go anymore because of other plans."  
  
"Mm hmm."  
  
"She bought the tickets, then talked Jeff into going with her, seeing as he's her best friend and also a huge fan. He agreed and they developed a plan to get there without anyone knowing, as they'd been told by everyone that they couldn't go," Donatello continued. "When I asked her why she did all this, she said it was because she had to see Brian smile.in person.no matter what. The worst part of it all is, she stole from Mikey, of all people, so she'd have the money to go."  
  
Splinter looked quite surprised. He knew (as did the turtles) just how much she loved Michaelangelo and looked up to him. She might as well be his shadow some days, for everytime they'd turn around she'd be with him, laughing about something.  
  
"During all her scheming, she never knew that I'd purchased tickets myself, but for next month's show in Michigan. She'd just assumed I'd meant she wasn't allowed to see them perform period. Then after I.um.well.you know. I told her she was grounded for a month and not allowed to go to the concert next month. I said the tickets and backstage passes were going to be given to a fan who deserved to go."  
  
"I take it she did not like the sounds of that."  
  
"Sensei, if only you'd seen the look of pure anguish on her face," Donatello answered, shaking his head miserably. "She looked positively heartbroken."  
  
Splinter eyed his student, carefully studying his eyes, which looked quite troubled.  
  
"I see you have still the habit of feeling guilty about things that were not in your control."  
  
Donatello nodded sheepishly.  
  
"Donatello, you must learn to understand that you can never know exactly what someone is thinking. You may think you know, but you may not always be right. Not even I know what you, and your brothers, are thinking after something's happened. I can only tell when you are troubled and need some advice. I am afraid advice is all I can give, as I can not always tell you what to do, for I will not always be there to tell you what to do and what not to do. You have to know within your heart whether or not what you're doing is right, now matter how much it pains you."  
  
"I know Sensei," Donatello sighed heavily. "But I still feel bad for not telling her in the first place. I was going to surprise her, but now I just wish I had've told her."  
  
"My son, there are always ups and downs to parenting. Unfortunately, today you had to deal with a down side, and do something you did not want to do, even though you knew you she had earned it."  
  
"Let's just say I know how you feel now," Donatello admitted. "I could tell you never liked distributing the punishment after we had lied or been caught lying, but never knew how deep that feeling was until tonight."  
  
Splinter patted his arm. "Donatello, punishing your child is never a pleasant thing to do, but is the only way they will learn right from wrong, and what you disapprove of. They are not mind readers either, though they like to act it at times. They feel just as confused and helpless as you do when they have done something wrong. The child knows deep down that they're getting what deserve. They are mad, not so much for being punished, but because they know they have let someone they love down. Their conscious eats them up, and soon they feel guilty."  
  
"I can relate there," Donatello interrupted, then turned a little pink when Splinter paused, giving him a stern look. "Sorry Sensei."  
  
Splinter went on. "But, unlike you, they let that guilt go by occupying themselves, and doing things you will approve of. They don not like being bad, and not all do so on purpose, they just need to learn things the hard way. They need to see for themselves just exactly how far they can push the limits."  
  
"I'm beginning to see what you mean," Donatello replicated. "They want to be able to do things on their own, and test the limits by doing so."  
  
"Exactly," Splinter nodded. "Now, as for those tickets. You want her to go to the concert, am I correct?"  
  
Donatello nodded sheepishly.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"It'd mean the world to her."  
  
"Even those she has already seen them once and had them sing to her?"  
  
Donatello nodded again. "Yes."  
  
"The concert is after her month of grounding is up?"  
  
"Hai, Sensei."  
  
Splinter thought a moment. "It is really your decision, my son. But since I can see you want to take her so badly, I will tell you this. Keep the tickets, but don't tell her you still have them. If all goes well in the next month, and you believe she has earned the right to them once more, then go ahead and take her. But if you feel she hasn't earned them back, then do like you said you were going to, and give them some other fan who deserves to go."  
  
"Thanks Sensei," Donatello smiled, as he stood up.  
  
"Donatello."  
  
"Yes, Master?"  
  
"Remember to take the whole month into consideration, and no matter what, don't take her just because it would mean the world to her. If she has rightfully earned the privilege, then granted, she may go. Also, if you do take her, and I find out she went even though she did not earn it, I will not be happy."  
  
"Yes, Sensei," Donatello responded, then promised, "She won't go unless she's earned it. You can trust me on that one."  
  
Splinter nodded, then with a wave of his hand, dismissed his student.  
  
"Kids," he thought, rolling his eyes slightly.  
  
Chapter 36: Month later.  
  
"Lana!" Raphael yelled. "Get in here!"  
  
Lana hurried into the practice room. "Yes?"  
  
"Why are your daggers sprawled in the middle of the room?" He demanded. "You promised you'd take very good care of them. Also, the others see this, and I'll be in shit for giving them to you in the first place."  
  
"Why? You had them when you were little."  
  
"I know that," Raphael snapped. "But they don't want you having any until you're at least twelve."  
  
"But I've had 'em since I was two!" She protested. "I."  
  
"Lana!" Raphael cut her off. "Just pick them up!"  
  
She did as she was told, then turned and looked at him expectantly.  
  
"What?" Raphael asked annoyed.  
  
"Are we going to have a lesson?" She queried, then added, "Nobody else is home. They went out awhile ago."  
  
Raphael bit his lip, while in thought.  
  
"Please Raph?"  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry to practice?" He said finally. "Truthfully."  
  
"We haven't practiced in awhile, and I've been practicing," she told him. "You said if I didn't practice what I know on my own, you wouldn't show me anything new."  
  
He looked at her skeptically.  
  
"Besides," she went on shrugging slightly, "I'm bored and have nothing better to do except clean my room, which, by the way, is half done."  
  
He sighed. "Fine. But your room had better be clean before Donnie gets back, or he'll have both our hides."  
  
"Okay," she quickly agreed. "Oh, and I got.I mean, have.a favour to ask."  
  
"What?" Raphael questioned, as he pulled his daggers out of his belt.  
  
"Do you know how to use the nunchucks?"  
  
"Maybe. Why?"  
  
"Mikey gave me a set awhile back, and I need more practice."  
  
"Michaelangelo gave you nunchucks?" Raphael said shocked. "Seriously?"  
  
She nodded. "Yep."  
  
"Well.don't you think Mikey should be the one teaching you then?"  
  
"Yeah, but." She trailed off, looking at the ground.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"He's still not talking to me 'cause of what I did last month."  
  
"He's not?" He accidentally blurted.  
  
She shook her head sadly. "No."  
  
"I can understand why," Raphael commented, as he got in his fighting stance.  
  
"I said I was sorry," she muttered, her eyes welling up with tears.  
  
"Lana!" Raphael called softly, waving his hand inches from her face. "Are we going to practice?"  
  
Lana brushed her tears away, gave him a forced smile, then got into her stance.  
  
Raphael shook his head somewhat, then returned to his position.  
  
They practiced for a bit, before Raphael sent her scurrying back to her room to clean, threatening to spank her if she didn't.  
  
Donatello and Leonardo returned shortly after she'd finished cleaning. Donatello inspected her room, then told her to meet him in the den. She nodded, giving him a weird look, but quickly obeyed. He came into the den a few minutes later.  
  
"Lana, we need to talk," he said firmly. "Sit."  
  
She sat on the couch, and immediately wondered what she'd done wrong now.  
  
"Okay," Donatello began, as he sat in the chair. "I've been thinking."  
  
"When does he not?" Raphael muttered to Leonardo.  
  
Leonardo shushed him, while Donatello shot him a Look.  
  
"Anyhow, as I was saying," he went on. "I've been thinking about how hard you've been working to stay out of trouble this past month. Your chores are being done promptly, your school marks are better than ever, and your behaving like you should be doing anyway."  
  
She looked at him clearly puzzled.  
  
"Honey, you're not in trouble," Donatello assured her.  
  
He watched, as she let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.  
  
"In fact, it's just the opposite," he smiled.  
  
She cast a glance to Leonardo and Raphael, who were both standing there, looking like a couple of cats who were trying to cover shit, then back at Donatello.  
  
"I was thinking.maybe we could put these to good use," Donatello said casually, as he held up the concert tickets and backstage passes.  
  
The three brothers watched as her face lit up like a Christmas tree, and she grinned, the first real grin in a month.  
  
"Oh my God!" Lana thought excitedly. "I'm gonna see Brian again!"  
  
She said nothing as she jumped up and ran over to tackle Donatello, who was still sitting in the chair.  
  
"Thank-you," she whispered as she hugged him.  
  
"Your welcome, Kiddo," Donatello smiled, before gently pushing her away.  
  
He turned her towards the hall, then gave her a playful swat on the butt. "Get your stuff."  
  
She grinned crazily at the two turtles watching them, then dashed off towards her room. On the way there, she crashed into Master Splinter.literally.  
  
Splinter watched as she froze and slowly looked up at him.  
  
"Um.sorry Master Splinter."  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry?" Splinter asked.  
  
She grinned an ear to ear grin. "Donnie's taking me to see Brian!"  
  
Splinter smiled and patted her head. "Then you had best hurry, hadn't you, my child."  
  
She looked serious a moment, then for the first time ever, bowed to Master Splinter. She stood back up straight, then continued her journey to her room to grab whatever BSB merchandise she could manage to bring.  
  
Splinter looked at his three sons. "I think she has learned her lesson quite well, and has also learned to respect her elders in the process."  
  
He walked over to Donatello and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Well done, my son. I am very proud of you."  
  
Donatello smiled softly as his face turned a light crimson.  
  
"Thank-you, Sensei."  
  
Chapter 37: Three months down the road.  
  
"Lana!"  
  
Lana dashed into the den. "Yes, Mikey?"  
  
Michaelangelo gave her a stern look.  
  
"I mean, Michaelangelo," she corrected herself.  
  
"Why the hell is your damn Nintendo lying all over the place?" He demanded. "I thought Donnie had told you to clean up after yourself?"  
  
"I'm not done playing," she answered. "I had to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Bathroom my ass!" Michaelangelo snapped. "Did it ever occur to you that some of us just may wanna watch T.V. sometime soon?"  
  
She shrunk back some. "Sorry. Guess I forgot to ask everyone. Donnie said I could play, so I decided to do just that."  
  
"Yeah, well, Donnie is not the boss of the lair," Michaelangelo pointed out. "Therefore, I want you to get that damn Nintendo out of my sight before I throw it out. You hear me?"  
  
"Hai," she responded, eyes wide.  
  
Michaelangelo watched as she just stood there.  
  
"I said move it!" He barked. "Now!"  
  
Lana sprung into action then and hurriedly began to pack up her Nintendo. Once she'd finished she sat down on the couch.  
  
Michaelangelo gave an annoyed cough, and when she looked up, pointed towards her room.  
  
Lana looked at him clearly puzzled. "What?"  
  
"Room. Go."  
  
"But."  
  
Michaelangelo got a Raphael menacing look on his face, and crossed his arms.  
  
"Jeez," Lana thought. "If his bandanas were red, he'd pass for Raph in an instant."  
  
She sighed, but got up and began the walk to her room.  
  
"Step along!" Michaelangelo yelled. "Now! Before I get violent!"  
  
Lana turned to look at him, with a confused/skeptical look on her face. Michaelangelo recognized the look, grew angrier, and stalked towards her. He'd just about reached her, when she realized he was serious, and darted towards her room. He chased her there, only to have the door slammed in his face.  
  
Lana threw herself on her bed crying as Michaelangelo began to pound on her door and curse up a storm. She grew more scared by the minute as she'd never seen him act like this before, and he'd never sworn at her either. She sat up and huddled in the corner of her bed farthest from the door, as she heard him fighting with the lock.  
  
"Where is everyone?" She wondered. "Someone should've been home by now."  
  
"Lana Marie! You open this door right now, you hear me?" Michaelangelo shouted. "Don't think you're gonna get away with this. Once this door is open, I'm gonna tan your ass so good and hard, you'll wish you'd never gone to either of those concerts, much less stolen my money!"  
  
"The money," she thought miserably. "It's been four months, and he's still upset about the money."  
  
"Michaelangelo!" She heard a voice snap. "What on earth are you doing?"  
  
"This doesn't concern you, Sensei," Michaelangelo retorted. "So kindly butt out."  
  
"Michaelangelo! Step away from that door! Now."  
  
Michaelangelo cast an annoyed look at his father, only to see him with a quite unpleasant look on his face.  
  
"But."  
  
"Michaelangelo, I am not telling you again," Splinter said harshly. "Go do ten flips. Now."  
  
The turtle in orange growled his frustration, but did as his master had ordered. Once he'd left, the fury rat gently knocked on the door.  
  
"Lana?"  
  
"Master Splinter?"  
  
"Yes, my child. Please, come open the door. I assure you that Michaelangelo is gone and will not cause you any harm."  
  
Lana got off the bed and cautiously went over and unlocked the door. Once she'd unlocked it, she dove back onto her bed, resuming her upright fetal position.  
  
Splinter entered the room, closing the door behind him, then made his way over to the bed and sat down.  
  
"Now, tell me what has happened to get Michaelangelo so upset."  
  
"I.I was playing Nintendo," Lana told him. "Donnie said I could. I went to the bathroom, and when I came out Mikey was mad 'cause I'd left my games all over the floor."  
  
"You know they should not be strewn everywhere."  
  
"They were only like that 'cause I'd just figured out which one to play, when I had to.um.pee," she stated. "I was gonna pick 'em up once I got back. Honest."  
  
"Did Michaelangelo let you explain?"  
  
She shook her head. "I tried, but everytime I said something, he just got madder. He chased me to my room too. He's still mad 'bout the money."  
  
"Money?"  
  
She looked down at her hands sheepishly.  
  
"Oh." Splinter gave an acknowledging nod. "I see."  
  
Lana looked back up at him, with tears brimming in her eyes. "Why's he hate me? I apologized numerous times and repaid him. If it'd help any, I'd let him know just how bad I still feel 'bout it."  
  
Splinter motioned for her to come closer and when she did pulled her into a hug.  
  
"My child," he began. "Michaelangelo very rarely gets angry, but when he does, he does not know how to handle it. Like Raphael, he will take his anger out on others, but because it is him, and not Raphael, people are more shocked and unable to handle it. Everyone is used to Raphael's moods, but we are only used to seeing Michaelangelo happy or concerned. He will get over it eventually, it just takes him longer to accept things as they are."  
  
"But."  
  
Splinter placed a finger on her mouth, silencing her. "Also, because it was you, his little sister, who stole from him, it will take longer for him to get over it. He trusted you with all his heart and so much more, but you broke that trust the moment you decided to get the money you needed from his wallet. Michaelangelo is a very trusting person, so when someone breaks his trust it affects him deeply."  
  
"I never meant to break his trust," Lana whispered. "I didn't even think of it as stealing. I just considered it 'borrowing' from a friend. Mikey's my hero; I'd never hurt him on purpose. I love him too much to do that. If I'd known that taking his money would hurt him, I'd never have taken it to see Brian."  
  
"Little One, I think it is Michaelangelo who needs to be hearing this, and not me."  
  
"But what if he tries to attack me again?"  
  
"I will make sure he does not." Splinter stood up and took hold of her hand. "Come along."  
  
They entered the practice room where Michaelangelo was doing his ten flips. Splinter spoke with him first, then left him and Lana to themselves to work things out."  
  
"Sensei said you had something to tell me," Michaelangelo stated bluntly.  
  
Lana nodded. "I never meant to hurt you. If I'd known taking the money would upset you, I never would've done it."  
  
Michaelangelo waited as she paused.  
  
"You're my hero, Mikey," she told him softly. "I love Brian like you wouldn't believe, but love you even more. I'd never hurt you on purpose. It tears me up inside, knowing I've hurt you, and that I've broken your trust. I don't think I've ever felt so bad in my life. I wish there was something to make it all just go away. I miss spending time with you, and my nunchucks have been sitting in a corner for months now."  
  
Michaelangelo thought about what she'd said, then gave a small grin.  
  
"I miss you too, Kiddo."  
  
She looked up at him with a shy smile on her face. "Really?"  
  
Michaelangelo nodded, then opened his arms for a hug.  
  
Lana immediately flew into his awaiting arms and hugged him tight. "I love you, Mikey."  
  
"I love you too, Lana."  
  
They hugged for awhile longer, then Michaelangelo broke the silence.  
  
"You think we can get Master Splinter to let me outta doing these stupid ten flips?" He asked jokingly. "Hmm?"  
  
Lana laughed. "I don't know. Maybe."  
  
"Well, you do have a certain charm to you, that makes it impossible for people to not give in," Michaelangelo pointed out.  
  
"I'll try," she replied. "But I better not end up having to do them."  
  
"You won't. Splinter would never make you do them for something as lame as that."  
  
Lana smirked devilishly at him, then left him in the practice room. Soon Michaelangelo heard her voice, and chuckled to himself.  
  
"Oh, Master Splinter."  
  
Chapter 38: Two years later.  
  
Lana walked into the lair, after school, with a huge smile plastered across her face.  
  
"What are you grinning about?" Michaelangelo queried. "Pizza?"  
  
She shook head.  
  
"How can you not be thinking about pizza?" Michaelangelo gasped shocked. "Pizza should be the only thing you ever think about."  
  
"Mikey, give it a rest with the pizza talk already, alright?" Leonardo piped up, as he entered the den from the kitchen. "It's starting to get on everyone's nerves."  
  
"Must I recite the famous pizza poem again?" Michaelangelo asked.  
  
"NO!" Was the urgent reply.  
  
Michaelangelo looked around the room at his brothers. "Fine. If you don't wanna hear it, it's your loss, not mine."  
  
"We'll take that loss," Raphael stated. "Trust me. We'll take it."  
  
Michaelangelo huffed, then stalked into the kitchen to get some of his beloved pizza.  
  
"Now, Lana, what are you smiling about?" Leonardo interrogated. "Hmm?"  
  
Lana cast him a grin. "I have a boyfriend."  
  
"YOU WHAT?!?" Donatello exclaimed.  
  
"I have a boyfriend," Lana repeated slower than the first time.  
  
"Who is it?" Raphael demanded. "And will I have to punch his lights out to make sure he'll keep his hands off you?"  
  
"Drew," Lana answered. "And, no Raph, you don't have to punch his lights out."  
  
"Who says I want you having a boyfriend?" Donatello questioned. "Did you ever stop to think, that maybe I won't allow you to have one?"  
  
Lana cast him an annoyed look. "You ever stop to think that if you did tell me I couldn't have one, I'd sneak around behind your back with one?"  
  
"You wouldn't dare," Donatello said. "You know better."  
  
"Oh, do I?" Lana challenged. "You really think I'd give Drew up just to please you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Lana let out a short laugh. "I don't think so Donnie."  
  
"But."  
  
"Seriously, get real," Lana said somewhat on the rude side.  
  
"No need to be snippy about it," Leonardo piped up.  
  
"I'm not being snippy, Donnie's just being an ass as usual," Lana retorted.  
  
The two brothers in the den glared at Raphael.  
  
"Hey! Don't look at me!" Raphael exclaimed. "I'm not the only one who swears around here!" Donatello turned his glare to Lana. "How many times do I have to tell you to watch your language?"  
  
"Hmm. Let's see.a zillion?" Lana responded sarcastically. "I dunno. Depends on how many times you insist on telling me."  
  
"Lana, I'm not going to tell you again," Donatello stated. "Show some respect."  
  
"I'm not going to tell you again," Lana mimicked. "Don't bother wasting your breath. It's my life, so I'll use whatever language I want."  
  
"Not as long as you live under this roof," Donatello rejoined.  
  
"Roof? What roof?" Lana snapped. "All we got is a ceiling. The sewer doesn't have a roof!"  
  
Donatello grit his teeth together. "Go to your room."  
  
"No. I won't. You can't tell me what to do."  
  
"As long as you live here I can."  
  
"Nuh-uh," she answered, shaking her head. "I'm my own boss and can take care of myself."  
  
"Well, how would you like to take care of a sore behind?" Donatello interrogated, losing his patience with her. "Hmm? How would you like that?"  
  
"How would you like to be charged with child abuse?" She returned.  
  
"A swat on the ass ain't child abuse," Raphael put in. "If it was, we wouldn't still be living here."  
  
"And where exactly would you go if you left Raph?" Lana queried. "Hmm? It's not like you can just live anywhere, what with being mutant turtles and all."  
  
It was now Raphael's turn to glare at her. "You know, unlike Donnie, I won't hesitate to tan your behind as hard as I see fit."  
  
Lana returned the glare. "You wouldn't dare."  
  
"How much you wanna bet?"  
  
Her glare deepened. "Everything I've got."  
  
"You keep this up and you'll be losing it all in a matter of seconds."  
  
"Pff. Whatever," Lana scoffed.  
  
Raphael had had enough then. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into his room. Shortly afterwards the two in the den could hear the sound of Raphael's hand connecting with her bottom. A few minutes later they saw her scurry out of his room, in tears, and into hers, slamming the door shut. Raphael returned to the den then and looked at his brothers.  
  
"Let's just say someone won't be able to sit for the rest of the day," he informed them.  
  
"Raph, you shouldn't have done that," Donatello said softly.  
  
"And why not Donnie? You think she should be able to get away with back talking us like that?" Raphael demanded. "What do you think Master Splinter would say about that?"  
  
"You back talk all the time Raph," Donatello shot-back. "I don't exactly see Splinter tanning your hide for it."  
  
"Not anymore he doesn't," Raphael verified. "But he used to. Not often, just whenever he thought I really needed it. And trust me, she really need it."  
  
Donatello looked down. "I'm gonna go for a walk."  
  
Once he'd left, Raphael turned to Leonardo.  
  
"Can you believe that guy?" He asked. "He's too much of a damn softie."  
  
"Him and Mikey both," Leonardo agreed. "But I guess I ain't too much better."  
  
"Trust me, you're better," Raphael grunted as he plopped down on the couch to watch T.V. "You draw the limits faster."  
  
"Well, what do you expect, I've had to put up with you all these years," Leonardo chuckled as he sat next to Raphael. "I'm also supposed to be them model student."  
  
Raphael threw him a small smirk, then went back to surfing the channels.  
  
Chapter 39: Few days afterwards.  
  
"He what?" Jeff double-checked.  
  
"Yeah, can you believe it?" Lana said. "Raph spanked me for no reason at all."  
  
"Is he crazy?" Jeff commented.  
  
"Is who crazy?" Drew wanted to know as he approached them. "What are you guys talking about?"  
  
Lana kissed his cheek. "Nothing important really."  
  
"If it's not important, then tell me," Drew returned.  
  
"Raph's being an ass, that's all," she sighed. "He acts like an ass, then takes it out on me."  
  
"Oh," Drew acknowledged. "I see."  
  
"You really think it's wise to skip school?" Jeff queried. "I mean, considering what's happened and all."  
  
"Pff. Why not?" Lana shrugged. "They're gonna be pissed off with me any ways."  
  
"So instead of having them pissed off at you for no reason, you're gonna give them a reason to be pissed, am I right?" Jeff stated. "You think it won't matter what you do, they'll never be satisfied."  
  
"Exactly," Lana replied. "Now, c'mon. Let's get over to Central Park before we miss that magic show."  
  
"Alright!" Drew cheered, pumping a fist in the air. "Let's go!"  
  
"Figures she'd wanna go to the most obvious place," Jeff muttered, as he trailed behind his two friends. "Jeez. If she wants to be obvious, I'm surprised she's not going after the Backstreet Boys."  
  
"Jeff, quit you're muttering and get up here!" Lana called. "I don't wanna lose you!"  
  
Jeff quickly caught up to them, and let his mind wander again.  
  
"Donnie's gonna kill her," he thought. "If Raph doesn't kill her first."  
  
"Dammit! Why'd I agree to this?" Jeff accidentally pondered aloud.  
  
"Because, A) you like magic shows, B) you're my best friend, and C) you don't wanna be stuck in that hell hole we call school by yourself," Lana reminded him. "Jeez. How soon do you forget?"  
  
"Soon enough to know we're gonna be in a whack of shit when we go home," Jeff rejoined.  
  
Lana smirked at him. "Who says we're going home?"  
  
"WHAT!?!" Him and Drew both yelled.  
  
"Who says we're going home?" Lana repeated, with the same smirk on her face.  
  
"What.what do you mean?" Drew asked carefully.  
  
"I mean I got us bus tickets to go to Michigan," Lana told them.  
  
"Let me guess, Brian's there," Jeff snapped.  
  
"No," she retorted. "JC's there."  
  
"You mean we're going to see N'SYNC?" Drew questioned. "That's why you wanted to skip school?"  
  
"Duh!" Lana said.  
  
"Augh!" Jeff groaned. "Don't you remember what happened the last time we snuck out to see a concert?"  
  
"Point?"  
  
"Lana!" Jeff exclaimed. "I don't wanna be in that much shit again!"  
  
"Then you don't have to come," Lana riposted, then turned to her boyfriend. "C'mon Drew. Us cool people will go."  
  
"Um.Lana." Drew began. "I.I don't wanna go either."  
  
She looked at him shocked.  
  
Drew rushed on. "When it was just the magic show, it was okay 'cause my folks would understand, seeing as just how much I love magic. But now you wanna go to another state, to see N'SYNC and I know they wouldn't approve of that. I don't wanna be spanked for some stupid reason."  
  
"Oh, so you're saying N'SYNC's stupid, now are you?" Lana shouted, turning on him.  
  
"No. I'm not," Drew answered. "I'm just saying this whole plan of yours is stupid."  
  
"Fine! Be that way!" Lana yelled. "I don't need your company!"  
  
With that said she turned and took off running down the street.  
  
"She's gonna get herself hurt, or worse, killed, one of these days," Jeff grumbled. "I'm sick of having to save her ass all the time."  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Drew asked him.  
  
"Go to the magic show, what else?" Jeff responded. "Might as well, seeing as our 'rents will be more understanding that way."  
  
They reached Central Park, and easily found the magic show. Jeff left Drew there, stating he'd be back later, and if he didn't show up to just go home. He then went off in search of the lair.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have come here," Jeff mumbled angrily to himself awhile later. "Damn her for taking off on me again!"  
  
Jeff continued to kick the odd stone around as he trudged through the sewers, trying to remember the directions Lana had once given him in case of an emergency. Finally he saw a light coming from behind what seemed to be a door. He cautiously approached it and put his ear up against it to hear what the voices on the other side were saying.  
  
"She's gone crazy Donnie," a voice said. "She doesn't listen anymore and just does whatever the hell she wants."  
  
"It's not like that Raph," the other voice returned. "She's just going through a rough phase, that's all. We have to try and understand what it's like for her, being human and all, growing up in the sewers with mutants."  
  
"It's them," Jeff thought excitedly. "It's the Ninja Turtles!"  
  
Slowly Jeff began to inch the door open. The two turtles in the den looked over at him as the door squeaked.  
  
"Jeff?" Raphael interrogated.  
  
"Um.hi," Jeff replied.  
  
"Jeff, what are you doing here?" Donatello questioned. "And where's Lana?.Oh my God! Something happened, didn't it? Oh, God! Is she okay?"  
  
"Uh.Michigan, argument, and.I dunno," Jeff answered.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Raphael demanded. "What's this 'bout her being in Michigan?"  
  
"Heh.oh boy." Jeff said, rolling his eyes out of nervousness. "Heh. Mm."  
  
"Well?" Raphael pressed.  
  
"ShewenttoseeN'SYNC'sconcertinmichigan!" Jeff rambled hurriedly. "ItoldherIdidn'twanttogo. Drewdidn'teither. Shewasmad'causewewouldn'tgowithher! Shetookoffonherown!"  
  
"What? You care to repeat that in English?" Raphael snapped.  
  
"She went to see N'SYNC's concert in Michigan. He told her he didn't want to go. Drew didn't either. She was mad 'cause they wouldn't go with her. She took off on her own," Donatello translated.  
  
Jeff cast him a sheepish, yet thankful smile.  
  
"How the Hell did you understand that mumble jumble?" Raphael wanted to know. "All I made our was N'SYNC."  
  
"Naturally," Leonardo piped up as he entered the den. "Hi Jeff. That's all you ever hear when people mention music groups."  
  
"What about music groups?" Michaelangelo interrogated, as he came in eating a slice of pizza (as usual. Lol.).  
  
"Uh.guys?" Jeff tried, as the brothers began to argue about who was better, BSB or N'SYNC. "Guys?"  
  
They ignored him and went on fighting.  
  
"GUYS!" Jeff hollered.  
  
The turtles stopped they're bickering and turned to look about the young boy they'd forgotten was there.  
  
"Hey, who's the lil' dude?" Michaelangelo asked.  
  
"I'm Jeff. Also, this is about Lana and not which group is better."  
  
"Thanks for the reminder Jeff," Leonardo smiled.  
  
"No problem," Jeff shrugged. "Also, 98degrees is better."  
  
"Thought you liked BSB?" Raphael said.  
  
"I do, but 98degrees is just as cool," Jeff responded.  
  
"Okay, anyway, back to this whole Michigan thing," Donatello stated, then glanced at Jeff. "She say what time the bus was leaving?"  
  
"No. Sorry," Jeff apologized. "She didn't give out any details except for what I've already told you."  
  
"You know where they're performing?"  
  
"Wherever BSB did last time," Jeff told him. "Least, I think that's where they are."  
  
Leonardo gave a smile. "Thanks for letting us know, Jeff."  
  
"No problem," Jeff shrugged. "I just don't wanna see anything bad happen to her, that's all."  
  
"Neither do we dude, neither do we," Michaelangelo said, placing a hand on Jeff's shoulder.  
  
Jeff cast a shy smile Michaelangelo's way, before they all left the lair.  
  
The turtles dropped Jeff off at Central Park for the rest of the magic show, then headed for the bus station.  
  
Chapter 40: At the bus station.  
  
"I can't believe Jeff fell for that stupid excuse," Lana thought. "He knows I don't wanna be in shit like that again either."  
  
She sighed as she waited to board the bus for New Jersey. "Michigan. Pff. Does he really think I'd go there again? Like, hello, too obvious."  
  
She quietly boarded the bus wanting to escape, but at the same time hoping someone, anyone would catch her before it actually took off. Lana solemnly sat down in her assigned seat and stared out the window.  
  
"Where are they?" She thought.  
  
Someone took the seat beside her, but she failed to notice. A few minutes later the bus pulled out of the station. Without knowing it she began to cry; once she realized she buried her head into her arms and curled up into a tight little ball on her seat.  
  
"I want Donnie," she whimpered. "I want Donnie."  
  
"You called?" A familiar voice said.  
  
She looked up confused, and glanced at the person next to her, her eyes going wide as she realized who it was.  
  
Donatello had a soft smile on his face as her eyes continued to grow by the second.  
  
"Donnie?" She managed.  
  
Donatello nodded, then pulled her into a hug. He held her as she wept into his trench coat, and rubbed her back repeatedly.  
  
"N'SYNC's in Michigan, eh?" Donatello said.  
  
Lana let out a small laugh. "I don't know."  
  
"Sure you don't."  
  
"Well, I had to think of something," she giggled slightly, into his armpit.  
  
Donatello grew serious then. "Why Lana? Why were you running away?"  
  
She sighed and looked down at her hands, which were now clasped, in her lap. "I'm.not sure. I just.was."  
  
Donatello sighed himself at her answer, and leaned further back in his seat.  
  
"You know you can tell me anything."  
  
"I know, but."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I.don't know."  
  
He let out a groan. "I hate broken answers."  
  
"They're not broken answers, Donnie," Lana spoke softly. "They're just. unanswered . answers."  
  
The two sat in silence for a couple minutes, then Lana spoke again.  
  
"Donnie?" She said almost in a whisper, while looking at him. "Are you mad?"  
  
Donatello looked at her sad face, and sighed again. "Lana, I'm not mad, really. I'm just.I don't know.hurt. I guess."  
  
Lana looked down at her hands again. "Oh."  
  
"I just.don't know what to do with you anymore," Donatello replicated. "Maybe I should've let April take you back then. Maybe you do belong in a foster home, with people who can see the sun longer."  
  
"NO!" Lana exclaimed rather loud, as she turned around completely in her seat to look at him. "Donnie! NO!"  
  
"Lana, I."  
  
"NO!" Lana shrieked jumping up. "I WON'T GO!"  
  
People began to turn and look at them weirdly.  
  
"Lana."  
  
"I WON'T! I WON'T! I WON'T!" She cried, stamping her foot. "I WON'T!"  
  
"Lana Marie, sit down!" Donatello ordered. "Now."  
  
"But."  
  
Donatello gave her a Look.  
  
"Hmph!" She sat down with a huff.  
  
"Look. I never said you were going, I just said maybe you belong in one," Donatello stated. "Maybe you're acting like this because you want to be with people instead of us."  
  
Lana turned away from him, and looked out the window as tears once more streamed down her face.  
  
"Lana, look at me when I'm talking to you," Donatello commanded. "Just because you're mad doesn't mean you show disrespect."  
  
She slowly turned, her tears falling faster now. "I.I don't want.to leave you."  
  
"Aw, Honey," Donatello said pulling her into another hug. "I never said you had to. I don't want you to leave either. I'm just trying to figure out what's best."  
  
The two of them sat like that, embraced in one another's arms, for the rest of the bus ride to New Jersey.  
  
A.N.: Well, thatz it for now y'all. This one was way too long. Lol. =0) Adios! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTACPA & KTJTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTJTTPA!!!!! 


	5. Chpts 41 through 50

A.N.: This is it for now, 'till I finish the newest chapter. Don't wanna give ya the dream just yet, 'cuz the new chapter ties into it in a way. Sorry. But, Enjoy this for now.  
  
Chapter 41: Month later.  
  
"Donnie?"  
  
"Yeah, Lana?"  
  
"Where are my parents?"  
  
Donatello practically choked on his bagel. "What?"  
  
"Where are my parents?" Lana repeated. "What happened to them? Why'd they give me up? How'd I wind up here?"  
  
Donatello sighed, then patted his lap. "Come here, Honey."  
  
Lana went over and sat in his lap at the kitchen table. Once she was settled she looked up at Donatello expectantly.  
  
"Kiddo, there's no easy way to say this," Donatello began. "But your family is in Heaven."  
  
"Heaven?" Lana said confused. "Why?"  
  
"They were killed," Donatello stated softly.  
  
"How?"  
  
Donatello looked quite uncomfortable then.  
  
"Donnie?"  
  
"Lana, I'd always hoped you'd never ask these questions, but knew that some day you eventually would. I'm wishing today wasn't that day."  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"Honey, they.they were.murdered," Donatello told her gently. "I'm sorry."  
  
Lana sat there staring at him blankly as though she hadn't heard him.  
  
"Lana?"  
  
"NO!" She burst out suddenly. "THEY'RE ALIVE! I KNOW THEY ARE! YOU LIE!"  
  
"Sweetie, I wouldn't lie about something like that," Donatello replicated, with a pained look on his face. "Never. Especially to you."  
  
Lana slid out of his lap. "NO! I HATE YOU! THEY'RE ALIVE! THEY ARE!"  
  
"Lana!" Donatello cried, as she raced out of the kitchen, then out of the lair.  
  
"Augh! Dammit!" Donatello shouted pounding his fist on the table.  
  
"What's wrong Donnie?" Leonardo asked entering the kitchen. "Why'd Lana run out of here all upset?"  
  
"She asked about her parents, Leo," Donatello snapped. "I told her the truth and she doesn't believe me."  
  
"Oh," Leonardo acknowledged.  
  
Donatello waited a bit, figuring he'd let her cool off some, then went out to look for her. In the end, he ended up coming home, and asking his brothers to help him search. After three hours of nothing, Donatello figured she'd run away for real this time.  
  
"I give up," He said plopping down on the couch, and burying his head in his hands. "I should've known she wasn't old enough to be told and would react like this."  
  
"Donnie, it's not like you could've just changed the subject," Raphael told him. "There's no way in hell she'd drop the damn subject."  
  
"Besides," Leonardo added, "you couldn't just lie to her."  
  
"Yeah, but now I've no idea as to where she is," Donatello mumbled. "For all I know she could already be in another state already."  
  
"Um.guys." Michaelangelo began. "I'm gonna go give the sewer one last look, okay?"  
  
"Whatever," Donatello replied with a wave of his hand. "Do what you want Mikey."  
  
Michaelangelo shrugged slightly, then headed off for her secret spot. He found it and quietly entered, keeping silent as he heard crying.  
  
Lana froze as she heard footsteps approaching. She curled up into an even tighter ball, and whimpered slightly from fear.  
  
"Lana?"  
  
Lana let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding when she heard Michaelangelo's voice. She watched silently as Michaelangelo came over and sat down next to her.  
  
"Care to talk about it?" He asked.  
  
"He's lying. Please, tell me he's lying," she begged through tears. "They.they can't be dead. They just can't be!"  
  
Michaelangelo sighed and pulled her into his lap.  
  
"Lana, as much as I'd love to tell you Donnie's lying and that you're parents are alive, I'm afraid I can't. What Donnie said was all true. They were murdered. You were only two at the time, and lived in Brooklyn."  
  
"Then how did I get here?" Lana questioned. "How did I wind up with you guys?"  
  
"No one's sure how you got here," Michaelangelo told her. "But as for how you came to live with us, well, Donnie found you wandering around Central Park. He realized you were lost and brought you home with him. After a few days of searching we discovered that your family was the one that'd been murdered in Brooklyn."  
  
"Mikey?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Whose April?"  
  
"Um. I think you'd best leave that one up to one of the other guys," Michaelangelo said, as he suddenly drifted off into space, and thought, "Why April? Why? Why'd you do it? Was it to boost your career? Or was it just out of spite 'cause Donnie wouldn't let you have your way? Why?"  
  
"Mikey?" Lana spoke interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Hmm.yeah?"  
  
"Is Donnie mad?"  
  
"No. He's just hurt," Michaelangelo shrugged.  
  
"He is? Why?"  
  
"Lana, not only did you not believe him, but, you told him you hated him when all he did was answer your question truthfully," Michaelangelo replied. "I think anybody would be hurt by those words, even Raph."  
  
Lana looked back down again. "Oh."  
  
"Fave word?" Mikey asked with a slight grin.  
  
"Wha?" Lana looked at him confused, then let out a small laugh. "Oh.yeah."  
  
Mikey shook his head at her but still kept his little grin.  
  
Lana snuggled into him as she was getting cold and wanted what little warmth he could give. They sat there for a few moments longer, before Michaelangelo stood up with her in his arms.  
  
"C'mon Munchkin," he said. "Let's get home before we freeze."  
  
"It's not always this cold," Lana stated as they exited the hideout. "It's usually nice and warm in there."  
  
"But you're not only in your pajamas then, are you?" Michaelangelo rejoined. "Normally you have warmer clothes on."  
  
Lana giggled. "Yeah, I usually do."  
  
They finally reached the lair, where they were met by three solemn looking faces.  
  
"What's wrong Bro?" Michaelangelo asked Raphael.  
  
Raphael snorted and looked away from them disgustedly.  
  
"What?" Michaelangelo repeated. "What's going on?"  
  
"Mikey, there's something we have to tell you," Leonardo said.  
  
Michaelangelo looked at them questioningly.  
  
"She's back," was all Donatello said to make Michaelangelo lose his grin.  
  
Lana, who was still in her hero's arms, watched as he paled.  
  
"Whose back?" She queried.  
  
"Are.are you sure?"  
  
"Yep," Raph snorted. "Saw the bitch myself."  
  
"W.why?" Michaelangelo questioned, praying for any answer but the one he was thinking.  
  
"Whose back?" Lana asked again.  
  
His brothers immediately looked to Donatello, who looked at Michaelangelo with sympathy.  
  
"N.No."  
  
"Afraid so, Mikey," Donatello said.  
  
"Whose back?" Lana wanted to know, hating the fact she was being ignored.  
  
"She.she wouldn't, would she?"  
  
"Mike, she knows exactly where the damn lair is," Raphael snapped. "Damn straight she would. She'd be pretty damn stupid not to even try. And knowing that bitch, she'll do anything to get her way."  
  
Michaelangelo glanced down at the eleven-year-old girl in his arms, and felt his eyes fill up with tears, along with a sudden urge to protect her more now than ever. He looked to his brothers, fear evident in his usually bright eyes, and a troubled look plastered on his face.  
  
"Whose back?" Lana whined somewhat.  
  
Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael all looked back at Michaelangelo, sharing the same look, before casting their gaze from him to one another all thinking the same thing: Not again.  
  
Chapter 42: A couple days later.  
  
Lana was beginning to feel like she was under house arrest, for no fault of her own, as the guys wouldn't let her out of their sight for a split millisecond, more or less leave the lair to visit Jeff and Drew. Because she was under constant surveillance she was becoming quite irritated and snippy, which was not a good thing, especially with four, jumpy/worried/upset and already peed off turtles. Oh, and one very over- protective rat, named Splinter.  
  
"But I want to see Jeff!" She yelled at Donatello for the zillionth time in two days. "I haven't seen him since Wednesday and it's Saturday already!"  
  
"Lana, I've told you numerous times, you're not allowed out this weekend," Donatello stated firmly. "Now leave it at that."  
  
"But why am I not allowed out?" Lana demanded. "What'd I do wrong now?"  
  
"I don't have to have a reason for wanting you to stay in," Donatello retorted. "And if I do, it's none of your concern!"  
  
"It is my concern if I've done nothing wrong and you won't let me see Jeff, or even wander the sewer!" Lana shouted. "Why are you treating me like a damn jailbird?"  
  
Donatello gave her a Look. "Watch your language or forget not leaving the lair, you won't be leaving your room."  
  
"But." she tried.  
  
"Lana," Donatello said sternly. "Enough."  
  
Lana walked off grumbling, only to have Donatello call after her.  
  
"Don't think I can't hear you, young lady!" He called.  
  
She kicked a forgotten pebble on the floor and watched as it skipped down the hallway, and landed right under Raphael's foot.  
  
By the look on his face, she could tell he was not happy.  
  
"Uh-oh," she thought. "Not a good time to mess with him."  
  
She threw him a small sheepish grin when he looked her way, then scampered off to see who was in the practice room. She wasn't too surprised when she found Leonardo in there practicing his katas. She stood silently in the doorway watching him, with a look of awe on her face. Sure she'd always loved the nunchucks, mainly because Michaelangelo had them. And sure she loved the sais, because Raphael had given them to her when she was small. Oh, and sure she loved the bo, though she'd never used it, because Donatello could easily knock people over with it, herself included when needed. But secretly she'd always loved watching Leonardo use his katanas. The way they moved so swiftly, slicing through the air, making swooshing sounds. The most dangerous of the four weapons, unless Raphael got mad and lost his temper, which was often, but rarely with her. She watched him for a bit longer, completely lost in thought, and didn't even realize when he stopped and began to smile at her.  
  
"Like what you see?" Leonardo asked, breaking her out of her trance.  
  
Lana nodded wordlessly, her eyes wide, as they always were after secretly watching him. Surprisingly, this was the first time she'd ever been caught; well, that she knew of anyway.  
  
"Wanna try?" Leonardo questioned, holding the katanas out towards her.  
  
Her eyes went wider and she looked from the katanas to him to see if he meant it.  
  
Leonardo gestured slightly with his katanas, which he very rarely let anyone else use.  
  
Lana's eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly.  
  
"Well, c'mon then," he said.  
  
He watched as she hurried over to him and patiently waited for any command.  
  
"Do you know how to hold them?" He queried, to which she nodded embarrassed. "You do, do you?"  
  
She looked down and blushed slightly. Sure she knew how to hold them. She'd watched him all these years, and, though she'd never admit it, especially to him, sometimes she'd sneak in wherever he'd accidentally left them, and pick them up to admire them.  
  
"Well, then, let's see what you know," he said looking at her strangely as he passed her his katanas. "Start off slow so you can get used to them."  
  
She held the katanas carefully and expertly, anxiously awaiting the next instruction.  
  
Leonardo grabbed another set of katanas off the wall, then stood before her once more.  
  
"Alrighty. We're gonna start off easy, okay?"  
  
"Okay," she squeaked, making him chuckle slightly.  
  
"Relax Lana-belle," Leonardo said, using his nickname for her. "You'll do fine."  
  
Lana relaxed, then, before he could show her anything, began to slowly do the kata she'd just watched him do.  
  
Leonardo looked at her amazed, and, respectfully, didn't speak until she'd finished.  
  
"How'd you know all that?"  
  
"Watching you," she admitted.  
  
"But you never watch me unless it's during a practice session, and we always learn new stuff, improve the old, spar, and get lectured then," Leonardo said confused. "We never do katas, unless Sensei wants to make sure we know them well enough."  
  
Lana looked him in the eye challengingly. "Ever heard of something called a spy maybe?"  
  
"So it is you I always see lurking in the shadows?" Leonardo interrogated with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Uh.yeah," Lana admitted.  
  
He reached over and ruffled her hair, after shifting the one katana over to his other hand to be with its twin.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed Lana-Belle," he smiled softly. "I don't mind if you watch, just as long as you don't get in the way."  
  
"Thank God he doesn't know 'bout me touching them without permission," she thought. "He'd be really mad then."  
  
They then began a small lesson. Lana beamed inwardly, bursting with pride anytime she caught Leonardo smiling at her approvingly. Never before had she felt so proud, and, well.respected.  
  
Chapter 43: That night.  
  
"So, I heard Leo let you use his katanas," Raphael said sitting down next to Lana on the couch. "Were you any good?"  
  
Lana smiled shyly. "I think I did okay, it being my first time and all."  
  
"According to Leo, you were amazing," Raphael replicated. "Said he'd never seen someone learn things so quickly before. Said he wished I was more patient and eager to learn like you."  
  
Lana's face turned pink as she beamed at the compliments.  
  
"Now, if only you were as eager to learn your sais katas, as you are the katana ones," Raphael stated, making sure no one else had heard. "Then there'd be a greater reason to be proud. I'm guessing you could use some work on your nunchuck skills as well."  
  
She looked at her lap, her pride slowly seeping out. Raphael had a point. She hadn't been practicing as much as she used to.suppose to, that is. She knew she was disappointing him, as he'd pretty much said so the last time they'd had a lesson. Michaelangelo, on the other hand, was much more laid back about her nunchuck lessons. He'd told her, to practice only when she felt dedicated enough to do so. She had to feel as though her heart and soul were behind every movement one hundred percent or what she was doing wouldn't matter very much.  
  
The thought of Michaelangelo's rare, somewhat poetic, yet wise words made her smile slightly.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Raphael interrogated, then stated bluntly, "Your last lesson was nothing to be proud of."  
  
Her smile quickly faded once more.  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled.  
  
"I expect better next time," Raphael told her. "If you haven't improved any, I'll see that something's done about it, you hear?"  
  
"Yes, Raph," Lana whispered.  
  
She sat there for a couple more minutes, then, seeing as it was getting close to her bedtime, got up to go to the bathroom. Once all ready for bed, she went to the kitchen to get a glass of warm milk.  
  
"Hey Lana," Leonardo said. "All ready for bed, I see."  
  
She nodded getting her glass of milk, which Donatello always left on the counter for her before she had to go to bed.  
  
He came over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm really proud of you, you know."  
  
Lana blushed.  
  
"I've never seen anyone do so well on a kata they've just learned," Leonardo told her. "Not even I do as good as you did earlier."  
  
She beamed, still turning pink, and ducked her head some.  
  
"Hey," Leonardo said, lifting her chin up with his hand. "You'd better be blushing with pride, Missy, 'cause you've nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
She looked up at him shyly, and nodded with a small smile on her face.  
  
"There's a girl," Leonardo smiled ruffling her hair. "Keep up the good work Kiddo."  
  
She blushed an even darker shade of red, then dashed off for bed after saying good-night to everyone. Once in bed, she lay there for awhile thinking about what each of them had said, deciding she liked Leonardo's comments the best.  
  
Chapter 44: During the night.  
  
Lana was in a deep sleep, when she suddenly had the feeling that someone was watching her. She slowly opened her eyes, making it so that whoever was there wouldn't know she was awake. She felt her heart just about stop when she saw an unknown, unfamiliar figure moving in the darkness. Silently she watched as the figure made its way closer to her bed, finally stopping once it had reached her. It was then she realized whoever it was, was human.  
  
"What the hell." Lana thought. "What's going on? Who is this person? They're too tall to be Jeff, and it sure as hell don't look like Shredder."  
  
Just then, the figure clad in black looked vaguely familiar, and Lana felt as though she'd seen this person before. She eyed the person warily, and soon felt a sharp object against her throat.  
  
"Don't make a sound," the voice instructed. "Do and pay the deadly price."  
  
Lana nodded slightly, as she was too afraid to do anything else.  
  
"Donnie!" She thought frantically, as she was led to the den. "Where are you? Wake up already!"  
  
"Move it," the voice snarled. "I don't have all night, Lana."  
  
"That voice, it sounds so familiar," Lana told herself. "But where have I heard it before?"  
  
There was a noise from the hallway then, and her attacker quickly flung them both to the floor behind the couch.  
  
"Keep it quiet!" The voice hissed.  
  
Lana kept quiet as Raphael made his way into the kitchen, more than likely up getting a midnight snack. She saw him come out a few minutes later and start to head back to his room. She let out a small squeak then, and prayed he hadn't heard, for her sake, and maybe his.  
  
"Who's there? "Raphael demanded, turning around, not answering her prayers. "Lana, is that you? If it is, you'd best get your ass back to bed, before Donnie finds out you're sneaking around again."  
  
Suddenly, the lights came on, flooding the lair with their brightness.  
  
"So we meet again, April," She heard Donatello say with such bitterness in his voice, that it scared her beyond belief.  
  
April grabbed Lana as she stood up, and stuck the knife to her throat.  
  
"Careful Donnie," she smirked sadistically. "One false move, and I can very easily slit her throat."  
  
"Remain calm, Donnie," Leonardo instructed. "We don't need for anything stupid to happen."  
  
Just then, Michaelangelo came into the room to see what all the ruckus was, and froze when he saw April with a knife to Lana's throat.  
  
"A.April?" He managed.  
  
"Hey Mikey," April smiled kindly, acting as though it were old times. "It's so nice to see you again. Maybe you can come up to my apartment later for some hot chocolate, and we can hang out like we used to."  
  
Now, even though he was half-asleep and April was trying to charm him, Michaelangelo understood the seriousness of the situation perfectly, and his eyes darkened like April had never seen them do before.  
  
"Let her go, April," Michaelangelo said. "She's not the problem."  
  
"Oh, but she is Mikey," April said, pressing the knife closer. "She's the reason you guys hate me. She's the reason for your unhappiness, not me."  
  
"April, we hate you because of what you tried to do and did," Leonardo told her. "Lana was never here to replace you, like I know you think."  
  
"Who the hell says we're unhappy?" Raphael interrogated. "What? You think you still know us after all these damn years, you stupid Bitch?"  
  
April's eyes flashed with anger. "Watch it Raph. Don't think I can't take you, 'cause I can."  
  
Raphael scoffed. "I'd sure as hell like to see you try."  
  
Lana let out a small whimper then, as the knife began to dig into her throat. It abruptly dawned on her that she knew some ninjitsu herself and should be able to get away from April without any help.  
  
Michaelangelo looked so pained, that it hurt Lana to see him like that, and she knew April was the cause of it. She wasn't about to stand around and let someone hurt her hero. No way dude.  
  
"Hiya!" She shouted suddenly, ramming her elbow into April's stomach.  
  
April, who was totally taken by surprise, let go of her as she stumble back from the unexpected blow.  
  
"What the." April trailed off, as Lana ran to Michaelangelo for protection. "Where the hell did you learn that?"  
  
"What's wrong April? Expecting the same helpless child you abducted nine years ago?" Raphael asked, as Michaelangelo hugged Lana tight, and April nodded. "Pff. Don't think so, Bitch. She's older and has some common sense."  
  
"Gee. Thanks Raph," Lana thought. "Would've expected at least a lil' more credit than that."  
  
"Whatcha do, Raphael, teach her some damn ninjitsu, or whatever the hell it's called?" April said. "If so, I expected better."  
  
"Maybe, and maybe not," Leonardo says. "Even if we didn't, not saying we did, she would've still thought to defend herself like that."  
  
"Pff. Whatever, Leo," April scoffed. "If you did, she'll never be good enough in your eyes. Just like Mikey was never good enough. Why do you think he always came to my place? To escape your criticism, dude. Him and Raph both."  
  
Everyone looked at Michaelangelo shocked.  
  
"I was looking for Raph," he said, his eyes narrowing. "And a friend, who happened to have pizza."  
  
"That's not what you told me!" April retorted.  
  
Lana had heard enough then.  
  
"STOP IT!" She yelled. "STOP IT!"  
  
"Problem, orphan?" April chuckled.  
  
"LEAVE MIKEY ALONE!" Lana screamed. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"  
  
"Ah, so I see Mikey's brainwashed yet another youth, with his supposed charm," April riposted. "Glad to see some things never change."  
  
Lana grew mad then, and, breaking away from Michaelangelo's grasp before anyone could stop her, charged at April.  
  
"Lana!" Donatello called, but he was too late.  
  
"You stupid Bitch!" Lana shouted, as she attacked April. "Leave Mikey alone!"  
  
April reacted quickly, and almost immediately had Lana pinned once more, with the knife pressed harder than before against her throat.  
  
"Any more stunts, and you lose your head, you hear?" She hissed.  
  
"Y.yes," Lana managed to choke out.  
  
April glared at the turtles, who she once actually considered friends.  
  
"Follow me and she dies," April threatened. "I mean it, more than you'll ever know or want to find out."  
  
Lana's eyes began to water, and she soon felt lone tears trickle down her face. She tried to move, but couldn't, as the knife would slice into her and that would be quite painful.  
  
April then began to drag her out of the lair while the turtles stood there helplessly watching.  
  
"Don't you dare hurt her April!" Michaelangelo called, weakly. "Don't you dare."  
  
"Nice try Mikey," April laughed. "But that was a pretty feeble attempt."  
  
Lana was then dragged through the sewers by April, who was quite peeved. They soon left the sewers and would up in some dark alley.  
  
"I told Donatello he'd live to regret his decision," April muttered. "I told him."  
  
Chapter 45: Lair.  
  
"We.we have to go after them!" Michaelangelo said. "We gotta save Lana!"  
  
"Mikey, I know you want her back, but we can't follow them," Leonardo says. "She'd kill Lana, and we don't want that."  
  
"Hate to admit it, but Leo's right," Donatello agreed. "As much as I want to go out there and run after them, I can't just yet."  
  
"Dammit!" Raphael growled, angrily throwing his sai across the lair and right into the radio, which immediately sparked from the impact.  
  
"Raph, killing the radio won't help out situation any," Leonardo said. "It just leaves us with another mess."  
  
"You think I don't know that Leo?" Raphael snaps retrieving his sai. "Damn April! Damn her!"  
  
"Hmm. I wonder." Donatello trailed off.  
  
"Whatcha thinking Donnie?" Michaelangelo asked.  
  
"I was just wondering if old Shred-head would help us out," Donatello replied. "Even if Lana does give him a hard time, he'd still never hurt her unless she's majorly peed him off. You think he'd do us a favour, for Lana's sake?"  
  
"Let's hope so," Leonardo answered. "C'mon. Let's go find the technodrome."  
  
"Too bad Lana's not here," Michaelangelo replicated. "She always seems to know where the technodrome is."  
  
The four left the lair, then headed off towards the spot the technodrome had been in last.  
  
Chapter 46: Technodrome.  
  
"Get them!" Shredder yelled, once he realized the turtles had entered the technodrome. "Move it you imbeciles!"  
  
Shredder was tempted to yell, "Destroy them!" but remembered Lana, and knew he couldn't do that. Well, at least not kill off Donatello and Michaelangelo anyway.  
  
Soon enough the turtles were amazingly captured by Foot Soldiers, with the help of Be-Bop and Rocksteady.  
  
"What do you want?" Shredder demanded. "Why are you in my technodrome?"  
  
"I believe it's Krang's technodrome," Raphael snapped.  
  
Shredder glared at him, then eyed the one he knew displayed his emotions best, no matter how hard he tried to hide them. He noted that he looked as though he'd been crying, and his eyes were incredibly worried.  
  
"Michaelangelo," Shredder began, "something's happened to Lana, am I correct?"  
  
Michaelangelo nodded, then blinked several times to keep his tears from falling.  
  
"April has finally seeked revenge?"  
  
Michaelangelo nodded again, this time fury entering his, usually cheerful, eyes.  
  
Shredder thought a moment, eyeing them all, before speaking again. "Michaelangelo, you're coming with me, as you seem to hate April the most. The rest of you shall stay here and keep my men entertained, or Lana shall not return to you, you hear?"  
  
"But." Raphael started to protest.  
  
"Raphael, if you care for Lana, like I think you do, then I'd advise you to keep your smart ass remarks to yourself," Shredder barked. "Unless you'd prefer to have her brought back looking like a damn pin cushion."  
  
Raphael tightened his jaw, but kept quiet, to the surprise of his brothers.  
  
"Release Michaelangelo," Shredder ordered. "Keep the rest here until I return. Chain them up, so they won't follow us."  
  
The Foot Soldiers quickly began to chain the remaining three turtles, as Michaelangelo and Shredder hurriedly left the technodrome.  
  
"Do you've any idea as to where April would take her?" Shredder asked.  
  
Michaelangelo shook his head. "No. Do you?"  
  
Nodding, Shredder replied, "Yes, I think I might."  
  
He then led the turtle to the place where he'd first seen April with Lana all those years ago.  
  
Chapter 47: Meanwhile in an abandoned warehouse.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Lana wanted to know. "I ain't never done nothing to you!"  
  
"Oh, but you have Lana," April sneered. "You were just too damn young to remember it. Thanks to you, I lost my job at the six o'clock news."  
  
"Why thanks to me?" Lana questioned. "How could I have gotten you fired?"  
  
"Donnie didn't want to give you to the police after your family was murdered," April rambled carelessly. "Said you were too young to remember what the killer looked like, and wouldn't remember your family after awhile anyway, so what was the point? The point was, I could've gotten a nice huge raise, and the corner office I always dreamed of. But nooo. He didn't care about how it could help me, he only cared about what was best for you. And because he kept you, I was accused of lying to the cops, charged a huge ass fine, and lost, not only the corner office with a promotion, but my job as well."  
  
"Then it's Donnie' fault, not mine," Lana pointed out. "I didn't do nothing."  
  
"If it weren't for you wrapping Donnie around your frigin' lil' finger, not only would I still have my job and promotion, but I'd still have my best friends!" April growled. "I wouldn't have been forced to move to California, though it's not as cold there, and I have met David Hasselhoff because of it."  
  
Lana's ears perked up. "You met David Hasselhoff?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
April nodded. "Yeah, why?"  
  
"Oh my God!" Lana gasped. "I love David Hasselhoff!"  
  
"Quite a cutie, isn't he?" April said, smiling slightly. "Him and David Charvet."  
  
"David Charvet's cute, but I prefer Billy Warlock and Jeremy Jackson," Lana gushed. "They're my faves after David Hasselhoff, along with the guy who plays Cody Madison, David what's-his-name?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, him," April acknowledges. "He's a real hottie."  
  
"Good, she's becoming distracted," Lana thought. "Maybe if I keep her talking about Baywatch she'll forget why we're here and someone will have come to rescue me by then."  
  
"And what about Jaason Simmons' accent?" April gushed. "Aww. Now there's an accent to love."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Lana said, shrugging slightly.  
  
"What? Don't you think he's a nice accent?" April demanded suddenly.  
  
"Yeah, but Brian Littrell has a nicer one," Lana told her, then smiled proudly. "He's from Kentucky, you know."  
  
"Australia is by far better than Kentucky," April snapped. "And I don't give a damn about some stupid, pathetic, can't-sing-worth-shit Backstreet Boy."  
  
"He's not stupid or pathetic!" Lana cried. "And he's the best singer ever! Him and Elvis!"  
  
"Oh, God, another crappy singer who got fame they didn't deserve," April guffawed.  
  
"They deserved it!" Lenore shouted. "Why? Who do you like?"  
  
"Mc Jagger," April replied. "Him and Smashing Pumpkins, along with Tea Party."  
  
"Well, you can stick with your 'rock', and I'll stick with my pop/rock," Lana retorted.  
  
"Don't you mouth off to me!" April yells, slapping Lana across the face. "How dare you!"  
  
Chapter 48: Outside of the warehouse.  
  
"Are you sure April would come here?" Michaelangelo asked Shredder. "It just doesn't seem like her."  
  
"Michaelangelo, kidnapping Lana doesn't seem like her either, but she's done it twice," Shredder snapped. "And twice I've had to help you mutant morons get her back."  
  
"Okay. Sheesh!" Michaelangelo said. "No need to be harsh, Shred-head. Not our fault you found April the first time."  
  
"Or this time either, am I correct?" Shredder retorted eyeing the turtle next to him.  
  
"So, when do you think it'll be safe to go in and rescue Lana?" Michaelangelo asked, changing the subject some. "You don't think April would actually hurt her, do you?"  
  
Shredder shrugged. "Who knows anymore?"  
  
"Well," Michaelangelo pressed. "Is it safe yet?"  
  
"I think now may be the only chance we'll get," Shredder answered. "C'mon."  
  
The two of them barged into the crumbling old warehouse at top speed. They searched every room on every floor, stopping outside a room on the third floor when they heard voices.  
  
"Brian is so better than Mc Jagger!" They heard Lana yell. "So are Kevin, Nick, A.J., and Howie!"  
  
They heard a hand connect with something then, making a loud "Shmuck!" sound. Shredder and Michaelangelo glanced at one another, anger evident in both sets of eyes, before breaking the door down and barging into the room.  
  
"Mikey!" Lana yelped, as April hit her with a whip that was lying near by.  
  
Michaelangelo froze as he saw the whip come back down and lash a now crying Lana again. Suddenly, he lost all control and charged at April, not caring if she hit him with the whip or not. All he knew was that he had to keep her from hurting Lana even more than she already had.  
  
"BITCH!" He screamed as he yanked the whip out of her hands.  
  
Shredder watched, highly amused, as Michaelangelo folded the whip in half, then shoved April up against the wall, pressing the whip tight against her throat.  
  
"M.Mikey," April managed. "D.don't. P.please?"  
  
In that one small instant, he saw the April he once knew, but he was too far-gone to stop now.  
  
"Tie her down," he told Shredder backing away from her some.  
  
Shredder eyed him carefully, but quickly tied her down on the mattress in the far corner of the room.  
  
"She's all yours, Michaelangelo," Shredder said signaling with his hands as he moved out of his way. "Give her what you know she deserves."  
  
"You're gonna feel pain April," he told her, lifting the back of her shirt up. "Real pain."  
  
"Mikey!" April cried desperately. "Mikey! Please!"  
  
Michaelangelo ignored her cries and brought the whip down as hard as he could onto her bare back. He listened as she let out a cry of pain, and smirked sadistically. He waited a moment, then brought the whip down again, to once more connect with her back.  
  
Lana watched wide-eyed from her chair, as her hero beat April with the whip. She'd never in her whole entire life seen Michaelangelo that mad, and prayed to God, he'd never get that mad at her, ever.  
  
Michaelangelo stopped whipping her back, and still smirking evilly, pulled her pants down so that her ass was showing.  
  
"I think it's time you felt what it's like to not be able to sit," he growled. "Everyone in this room, except you, has known that feeling at some point. Well, Ape, it's your turn now."  
  
Shredder let him whip her ass a few times, before finally grabbing the whip from the enraged turtle, and throwing it across the room.  
  
"Michaelangelo," Shredder began. "Get Lana out of here. Now."  
  
"But, why?" Michaelangelo wanted to know.  
  
"What I'm about to do, she does not need to see," Shredder told him. "Take her and go. I'll contact Krang, and have him release your brothers. They'll meet you at home. Now go."  
  
Michaelangelo nodded, and hurried over to Lana to untie her from the chair she'd been stuck in for the past couple of hours.  
  
Once he'd untied her, Lana immediately threw her arms around him and began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
Shredder came over and patted her head while Michaelangelo hugged her tight, without hurting her where she'd been whipped.  
  
"It's alright my child," he said softly. "All is well now. I'll make sure she never even thinks of hurting you again."  
  
"D.don't k.kill her," Lana managed. "Please don't."  
  
"I won't," Shredder assured her. "I promise. It was never my intent to kill her."  
  
He muttered to Michaelangelo and Michaelangelo only, "I just plan on making her suffer, that's all."  
  
Michaelangelo threw him and look, knowing exactly what it was he was going to do. He left with Lana then, and ran to the closest sewer so she wouldn't have to hear April's screams.  
  
Shredder turned to April with them most evil grin on his face anyone had ever seen. He went over to the bed and rolled her over, then stroked her hair and the side of her face with his hand.  
  
"You're all mine now April," he said softly. "All mine."  
  
April whimpered helplessly as Shredder stuck a gag in her mouth, then straddled her, smirking the whole time.  
  
Chapter 49: Lair.  
  
Michaelangelo entered the lair, only to find Shredder had stayed true to his word, as he was immediately greeted, by his brothers.  
  
"Lana!" Donatello cried.  
  
"Donnie!" Lana whimpered, throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"Shh. It's okay," Donatello soothed. "It'll be okay now, I promise."  
  
Lana cried into his shoulder, and clung to him like there was no tomorrow as she was so afraid that April would come back and kidnap her again.  
  
"Hey Kid," Raphael piped up, appearing behind his brother out of nowhere, and giving her a small smile.  
  
Lana threw him the tiniest smile he'd ever seen coming from her, making him wish he'd gone with Shredder instead so he could've ground April to a bloody pulp.  
  
"Did she hurt you at all?" Donatello asked.  
  
Lana nodded weakly, suddenly feeling exhausted.  
  
"C'mon then," Donatello sighed. "Let's go get you cleaned up, shall we?"  
  
She said nothing as she lay her head on his shoulder and let him carry her, like a rag doll, to the bathroom.  
  
Meanwhile, Leonardo stood staring at his younger brother.  
  
"What did you do, Mikey?" He queried finally. "Don't telling me nothing, 'cause I know that look in your eyes."  
  
"You don't wanna know," Michaelangelo sighed, as he plopped down onto the couch. "Trust me. You don't wanna know."  
  
"Mikey, we do wanna know," Leonardo told him.  
  
"Yeah," Raphael added. "I, for one, really wanna know just exactly what the hell you and old Shred-head did to the stupid bitch."  
  
"Let's just say, she won't be able to sit for quit some time," Michaelangelo smirked slightly. "Nor will she be able to lie on her back."  
  
Leonardo and Raphael both looked at their brother confused.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Leonardo questioned.  
  
"Augh!" Michaelangelo groaned, not wanting to have to re-live his psychotic moments. "One word: Whip."  
  
His brothers stared at him, their mouths wide open, jaws practically on the floor as their eyes bugged out of their heads.  
  
"You.you what?" Raphael managed (there's a first. lol.). "Seriously?"  
  
Michaelangelo nodded. "Yeah, just don't tell Splinter, alright?"  
  
"Don't tell me what, Michaelangelo?" Splinter demanded. "What have you done to April?"  
  
The turtle looked up at his father sheepishly. "I made her pay," he answered.  
  
"Did you hurt her?" Splinter interrogated.  
  
Michaelangelo nodded silently.  
  
"Badly?" Splinter wanted to know.  
  
"Hai," Michaelangelo responded quietly, looking at the floor.  
  
"You will look at me when I am speaking to you, Michaelangelo!" Splinter snapped.  
  
"Hai, Sensei," Michaelangelo replied looking up at him.  
  
Splinter eyed his son warily.  
  
"You know how much I disapprove of you hurting others, unless you have to, in order to save someone's life," he scolded. "Hurting April like you have, despite what she has done, was not right nor is it approved of. I am very disappointed in you Michaelangelo."  
  
Michaelangelo hung his head, but still kept eye contact with his Master.  
  
"Mikey," they heard Lana say, as she came into the den.  
  
"I shall deal with you in the morning," Splinter told him. "Be glad that Lana has called your attention, or I would punish you now."  
  
"Hai," Michaelangelo whispered, then looked at Lana. "Yeah, Munchkin?"  
  
"Um.can I stay with you tonight?" She asked cautiously, as she now knew exactly what he was capable of in a fit of rage.  
  
Michaelangelo gave her a soft smile. "Sure Kiddo."  
  
Lana ran over to the couch and hugged him. "Thanks," she said softly.  
  
"Lana, bed," Donatello told her as he came to stand behind her.  
  
"Night Leo."  
  
Leonardo hugged her. "Night Lana-Belle. Sleep well."  
  
Lana giggled. "That rhymed."  
  
Leonardo smiled at her and ruffled her hair.  
  
"Night Master Splinter," she replicated, giving him a curt bow.  
  
"Goodnight, my child," Splinter replied.  
  
She hugged Donatello, then dashed over to Raphael, who, to everyone's surprise (but hers), picked her up.  
  
"Night Kid." He hugged her, then set her back down on the floor, feeling as though he'd just showed way too much emotion.  
  
Lana then grabbed Michaelangelo's hand and dragged him off to his room.  
  
Chapter 50: During the night.  
  
Lana awoke with a start, not knowing where she was at first. She soon recalled asking Michaelangelo if she could stay with him, and relaxed some.  
  
"I hope April doesn't ever come after me again," she thought. "I hope Mikey and Shredder taught her a lesson she'll never forget."  
  
She lay there for a bit, then squirmed out of Michaelangelo's grasp. She'd had a nightmare, but didn't want to bother him with it. She stood up, stretched, and decided to take Simon (her stuffed Chipmunk) and go bug the person who the dream had been about.  
  
"I hope Mikey don't wake up looking for me," she hoped silently.  
  
She then quietly tiptoed down to the room at the very end of the hall. She slowly pushed the door open, and ducked into the room, closing the door behind her. Giving herself a minute or so to let her eyes adjust to the darkness (wasn't as bright as the hall), she stood looking around the room. Her eyes soon landed on the figure in the bed.  
  
"Hope I'm not waking him from a cool dream," she thought to herself. "I hate when people do that to me."  
  
She inched herself over to the bed and shook him.  
  
The turtle in the bed groaned, and rolled over, only to find her staring at him.  
  
"Whoa!" He yelled quietly, then caught his breath. "Jeez! You shouldn't scare people like that Lana."  
  
"Sorry," she apologized.  
  
He eyed her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I.I had a nightmare," she admitted.  
  
"Why didn't you wake Mikey then?"  
  
"You were in it," she answered.  
  
"Oh, I see. You wanted to make sure I was okay, right?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah."  
  
He thought for a second, then pulled his covers back.  
  
"Hop in," he sighed. "I know you're not gonna leave me alone until I let you stay, so I might as well get that part over with."  
  
She smiled slightly as she climbed into the bed and lay next to him. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem," he rejoined. "Now get some sleep."  
  
He put his arm around her, pulled her closer, and kissed her head.  
  
"Night Lana," he whispered. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too.Raph," She whispered back.  
  
A.N.: Well, thatz it 4 now. I'll post the next bit as soon as I figure out how 2 write the newest chapter. I've already the idea & started it & everything, I just gotta word it all right. Well, Adios! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTACPA & KTJTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTJTTPA!!!!!! 


	6. Chpts 51 through 59

A.N.: Rating: PG-13. There are some things in the following chapters (2 of 'em anyway) that may be found disturbing to some readers. I assure you that Lana's dream in NOTHING like it was last time. I completely changed it. Also, more chapters have been added at the end. Four new ones to be exact, if I remember correctly that is. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 51: Morning.  
  
Master Splinter stood in Raphael's bedroom doorway, watching his son sleep. He'd known all along his son cared for Lana more than he was letting on, but never knew just how much until now. Needless to say, he was surprised when he checked on Raphael, only to find that she was curled up next to him.  
  
"I wonder why she did not stay with Michaelangelo?" Splinter wondered. "Normally she would rather have him or Donatello with her. Something must have upset her to make her come in here."  
  
Leonardo came to stand next to his sensei.  
  
"Whatcha looking at?" He asked softly.  
  
"Look for yourself, Leonardo," Splinter said.  
  
Leonardo glanced into the room and was quite shocked to find Raphael lying there with Lana in his arms.  
  
He looked at Splinter. "I thought she was with Mikey?"  
  
"So did I," Splinter replied. "But when I checked on him she was not there. I assumed she was elsewhere in the lair. I never thought I would find her in here though."  
  
Leonardo gave a small laugh as his brother tightened his grip on Lana in his sleep, and she automatically curled up closer to him.  
  
"Guess even Raph has a soft side," he whispered.  
  
Splinter nodded and smiled.  
  
Michaelangelo came running out of his room then.  
  
"Where's Lana?" He demanded frantically.  
  
When they didn't answer him he asked again.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Relax Michaelangelo," Splinter told him. "She is quite safe."  
  
"But." Michaelangelo trailed off, as Splinter motioned for him to come over where they stood.  
  
"What's going on?" Donatello queried stumbling down the hall. "Why's everyone staring at Raph? Isn't it bad enough we have to see him when he's awake?"  
  
"Whoa," Michaelangelo gasped.  
  
"What?" Donatello wanted to know.  
  
Michaelangelo pointed into the room. "Look. Something we can use to blackmail him with."  
  
Donatello gave his brother a weird look as he took off to find a camera. Once he looked into the room, he understood why everyone was standing in Raphael's doorway.  
  
"Kodak moment," he laughed.  
  
Michaelangelo returned with the camera then and began snapping pictures like crazy.  
  
"Hey!" Raphael cried after the flash had blinded him. "What the."  
  
He spotted everyone standing in the doorway. He looked from them to Lana, then back to them again.  
  
"Don't look at me like that!" He snapped. "I didn't know she was in here."  
  
"Yeah, sure you didn't Raph," Michaelangelo said, snapping another picture.  
  
"Augh! Mikey!" Raphael growled jumping up and almost knocking Lana off the bed.  
  
"Hey!" Lana cried as Raphael caught her before she could roll off and hit the floor. "I was sleeping Raph!"  
  
"Sorry," Raphael mumbled as his brothers laughed at him.  
  
"Way to go Raph," Leonardo began. "Kill her while she's asleep."  
  
"I wasn't trying to kill her, Leo!" Raphael retorted, beginning to get mad. "Must you guys stand in my door like that?"  
  
"Yep," Donatello answered. "It's our duty to make your life miserable."  
  
"Then it's my duty to beat the shit out of you," Raphael rejoined.  
  
"Raph!" Lana groaned. "Go back to sleep!"  
  
Raphael looked to Splinter for approval, knowing they had practice soon. Splinter nodded, knowing there was a reason for her being there with him.  
  
"It is alright, Raphael," Splinter told him. "You may skip practice today and go back to sleep."  
  
"Hey!" Michaelangelo whined. "That's not fair! How come he gets to skip practice?"  
  
"Because I said so," Splinter said turning on him. "And must I remind you Michaelangelo, you owe me some extra katas and numerous ten flips for yesterday. Plus a meeting in my study."  
  
Michaelangelo groaned, but left to go warm up, for what he knew would be, a very long practice.  
  
"Thanks," Lana mumbled as she snuggled into Raphael once more. "Now, go away."  
  
Raphael shrugged, but lay back down next to her, pulling her close after fixing the blankets.  
  
Once they were settled, Splinter shooed his remaining sons away from the door. He glanced back into the room, gave a small smile, then closed the door behind him.  
  
Chapter 52: Week later.  
  
It'd been a week since Lana's safe return, and the turtles were beginning to notice a habit in her sleeping pattern. She would start off with Michaelangelo in his bed, but every morning would wake up in Raphael's. They were all wondering what she kept dreaming to make her cling to Raphael the way she was. Master Splinter was becoming slightly annoyed, as she wouldn't let Raphael out of her sight. He sensed her fear and always ended up letting Raphael skip practice to stay with her, so she could sleep longer.  
  
"Anyone else finding it strange that Lana won't let Raph leave her in the morning or during the day?" Donatello asked his brothers. "I mean, it's been a week, and she's still running to him every night."  
  
"Yeah," Michaelangelo added. "If she's just gonna go to him in the middle of the night, why doesn't she start off in his room to begin with?"  
  
"I'm wondering the same thing," Leonardo said. "It must have something to do with these nightmares she keeps having."  
  
"No shit Leo," Raphael piped up. "And here I thought she was just bunking with me 'cause she was trying to get away from you."  
  
"Lose the sarcasm, Raph," Leonardo rejoined. "You're not helping the situation any."  
  
"Well, neither are you," Raphael retorted. "Why don't we just ask her what the hell the dream's about?"  
  
"There's something you can do," Donatello replicated. "Raph, you're gonna ask her 'bout her dreams."  
  
"Me? What the. Why me?" Raphael riposted. "Why do I have to do the dirty work?"  
  
"The dreams are about you, dude," Michaelangelo reminded him. "You're the only one she'll carry out a conversation with anymore. Jeez. She hardly even talks to me and I'm her hero."  
  
"Augh!" Raphael growled. "Fine!"  
  
He calmed himself before going over to where Lana was sitting playing N-64.  
  
"Hey Kid," Raphael said sitting next to her on the floor. "Can I play?"  
  
"Here," she replied, passing him the other controller without taking her eyes off the screen. "You're Luigi."  
  
"The green guy?" Raphael checked.  
  
"Duh!" She answered. "You ought to know his name by now Raph."  
  
"Meh," Raphael shrugged.  
  
The two of them played for a bit, before Raph decided to ask her about the dreams she'd been having.  
  
"Um.Lana?"  
  
"Yeah, Raph?"  
  
"You know how you've been coming into my room every night after having those nightmares?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um.well.I was just wondering." Raphael trailed off. "What are those dreams about? I mean, I know I'm in it, but what happens to make you come running into my room and jumping into my bed?"  
  
Lana's facial expression changed then. She seemed to lose all colour in her face, then turned a little green.  
  
"It's.its not.important," she said.  
  
"Lana, it has to be important if you're not talking to anyone, Mikey included anymore," Raphael rejoined. "Jeez. Even Jeff asked if there was something wrong."  
  
"Just drop it," Lana ordered. "It's nothing."  
  
"Lana." Raphael tried.  
  
"I SAID, DROP IT!" She screamed jumping up. "JUST DROP IT!"  
  
Raphael watched as she ran to her room and slammed the door.  
  
"What was that all about?" Donatello asked, poking his head out of the kitchen.  
  
"You talk to her!" Raphael snapped, storming past and soon slamming his door.  
  
"I take it the talk did not go well, my son," Splinter piped up.  
  
Donatello turned to look at him. "I guess not. They're both upset now."  
  
Master Splinter placed his hand on Donatello's shoulder. "Not everything goes as planned. She will come around. You will see. She will talk to someone soon enough."  
  
"I sure hope so," Donatello sighed.  
  
Awhile later, Raphael heard a soft knock on his door.  
  
"Go away," he grumbled.  
  
"Raph?"  
  
"Lana?"  
  
"Um.yeah."  
  
"Come in," Raphael said.  
  
Lana entered his room and closed the door behind her.  
  
"I'm sorry I got mad earlier," she apologized. "I didn't mean to yell at you; I just don't really wanna have to re-live the nightmare that's been haunting me every night."  
  
Raphael motioned for her to come and sit on the bed next to him.  
  
"Look Kid," he began. "I didn't really wanna push the topic earlier either, but I'm worried about you. All of us are actually. We just wanna help you if we can. None of us like seeing you scared like this. According to Donnie, it's not healthy."  
  
"Nothing's ever healthy according to him," Lana muttered.  
  
Raphael ignored her comment, knowing she had a point. "Lana, if you wanna talk, I'm here, okay?"  
  
Lana nodded. "Okay."  
  
"Well, now that the mushy stuff is over, what do ya say we go and practice some?" Raphael suggested. "Alright?"  
  
"Alright," Lana sighed.  
  
The two of them then went into the practice room to do some katas. Raphael put the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door and closed it. He knew the others would just think she was watching him; they didn't need to know just yet that he was teaching her how to use the sais.  
  
They began their katas, but Raphael could tell that Lana's heart wasn't really in it. Though she looked and seemed determined enough to kill, her motions lacked the hearty efforts they usually had.  
  
"You're not in the mood for this, are you?" Raphael asked.  
  
Lana lowered her head in shame. "No. Not really," she admitted softly.  
  
"Hey, it's okay," Raphael told her, crouching down to look her in the eye. "I know something's bothering you, so we'll just let it slip today, okay?"  
  
She nodded wordlessly.  
  
Raphael put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up.  
  
"Least you could do is smile," Raphael started. "I mean, you're getting off pretty easy here Kid. Normally I'd fly off the handle and make you practice 'till you dropped."  
  
Lana gave a small smile accompanied by a little laugh.  
  
"Thanks Raph," she whispered hugging him.  
  
"You ready to talk now?" Raphael asked.  
  
"Yeah," Lana sighed. "I'm ready to talk."  
  
Raphael led her over to a bench along the wall, where they sat down facing one another.  
  
Chapter 53: The dream.  
  
Lana looked around nervously. "Um.Mikey's not around, is he?"  
  
"No. Why?" Raphael asked, noting she seemed scared for some odd reason. "What's wrong?"  
  
Lana glanced at her feet.  
  
"The dreams," Raphael began, "they're about Mikey, aren't they?"  
  
Lana nodded weakly.  
  
"I don't get it then," Raphael said confused. "If they're about Mikey, then why are you running to me?"  
  
Lana's eyes filled up with tears.  
  
"You know what he did to April, right?" She queried.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Raphael wanted to know.  
  
Lana looked at him, pain evident in her eyes.  
  
Raphael clued in then. "You saw what happened, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes," Lana whispered quietly.  
  
"Damn him for being stupid," Raphael muttered. "He should've at least turned you away."  
  
Lana glanced at her feet.  
  
"Is that what you've been dreaming about?"  
  
Lana nodded.  
  
"I still don't see what that has to do with me though," Raphael stated.  
  
"I'll tell you if you'd let me finish a sentence, and stop reading my mind," Lana replicated.  
  
Raphael gave a half grin. "Wisecracking, are ya?"  
  
Lana gave him a small smile. "Guess so."  
  
Chapter 54:  
  
Dream:  
  
Lana snuck back into the lair, which was in complete blackness as everyone was supposed to be asleep. She'd just about made it halfway across the den, when she bumped into the couch.  
  
"Ow!" She muttered softly. "Stupid thing."  
  
The lights suddenly snapped on then, and she did the only thing she could think of, which was to dive behind the couch. She lay there silently, hoping that whoever it was hadn't heard her and would just go back to bed. She listened carefully for footsteps, but didn't hear a thing, as she wasn't a skilled ninja.yet.  
  
"Hello Lana," an all too familiar voice said.  
  
She glanced up, eyes huge, only to find a very angry Michaelangelo staring back down at her.  
  
She gulped. "Um.hi?"  
  
"What are you doing coming in at this hour?" Michaelangelo demanded. "You know you're not allowed out this late at all."  
  
"I.uh.went for a walk," Lana replied quietly. "I.I needed some.some fresh air."  
  
"If you want fresh air, you wake someone up to take you out," Michaelangelo retorted.  
  
"S.sorry," Lana apologized. "Guess I.I forgot."  
  
"Forgot my ass," Michaelangelo snapped. "Come with me."  
  
Lana still lay there looking up at him.  
  
"I said, come with me!" Michaelangelo repeated harshly. "I'm not gonna tell you again."  
  
She slowly got up and followed him into the dojo. Her eyes went wide when she saw him take a belt off one of the racks.  
  
"Take your pants down," Michaelangelo ordered.  
  
Lana stared at him, not believing.  
  
"I said take them down!" He barked.  
  
She ever so slowly obeyed his command.  
  
"Underwear too," he growled.  
  
Once she stood naked from the waist down, he told her to turn around and bend over.  
  
"Don't you dare even think of moving any either," he threatened, folding the belt in half. "Do, and you'll be very sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry now," Lana thought, as she felt her heart drop.  
  
She heard him whip the belt through the air a couple times.  
  
"He's just doing that to scare me," she told herself. "He'd never actually hit me with it, would he?"  
  
She felt the belt buckle connect with her bottom then.  
  
"He would," she thought miserably, as tears streamed down her face.  
  
Lana was forced to stand there as Michaelangelo punished her. She felt utterly helpless, as all she could do was stand there and cry.  
  
Michaelangelo abruptly stopped what he was doing.  
  
"Take the shirt off," he ordered. "Now."  
  
Lana shook her head no, only to receive another whack in the ass with the buckle. She slowly took her shirt off then and shivered in the sudden coldness.  
  
Michaelangelo grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to a hidden room in the back of the practice room. In the room there were prisoner chains on the wall. He chained her up so that she was facing the wall, so that he wouldn't have to see her face while he punished her.  
  
Lana whimpered, as she was pretty much hanging by her arms for her feet weren't touching the ground.  
  
"Shut-up!" Michaelangelo barked, striking her back with the strap part of the belt now, instead of the buckle. "You'll not make any noise, ya hear?"  
  
Lana nodded weakly, tears streaming down her face.  
  
He continued to beat her with the belt, growing angrier by the second.  
  
"Chain me to the wall and leave me here to starve, will they?" Michaelangelo grumbled. "How dare they leave me here!"  
  
"That was an accident, Mikey," a voice said suddenly.  
  
Michaelangelo turned only to find Raphael standing there, glaring at him.  
  
"Accident my ass!" Michaelangelo cried. "You left me there all day!"  
  
"You wouldn't have starved," Raphael stated. "Also, must I remind you that we were only six, and that I was punished severely 'cause of your damn complaining."  
  
"I." Michaelangelo tried, but Raphael cut him off.  
  
"I left the damn light on for you," he growled. "Splinter turned it off on me."  
  
Raphael got a good look at Lana then, and scowled.  
  
"How could you Michaelangelo?" Raphael said disgusted "How could you do this to her? The one who looks up to you more than anyone."  
  
"She deserved it," Michaelangelo countered.  
  
"There's nothing she could ever do to deserve this," Raphael snapped. He started to move towards Lana so he could unshackle her, but was stopped by his brother.  
  
"She's staying here, Raph," Michaelangelo said.  
  
"No she's not," Raphael rejoined, ramming Michaelangelo into a wall and knocking him out. He then very quickly freed Lana, and somehow managed to carefully pick her up and hold her.  
  
"Stupid asshole," Raphael muttered looking at his unconscious brother on the floor. He glanced down at Lana. "Don't worry. I promise he won't ever hurt you like this again."  
  
He then hurriedly left the room to go find Donatello, so he could clean and bandage her wounds properly.  
  
End of dream  
  
Chapter 55:  
  
Raphael looked at Lana, who was sobbing, shocked. He'd never thought her dreams could be that bad.  
  
"Whoa," he managed. "Mikey didn't.he hasn't tried."  
  
Lana shook her head. "No."  
  
"Then why would you dream something as horrible as that?"  
  
"I.I don't know," Lana wailed. "Mikey's never...never hurt me.ever."  
  
"Jeesh!" Raphael said as he pulled her into a hug, not knowing what else to do.  
  
"I.I don't wanna be.be afraid of Mikey," Lana sobbed. "He's.he's my.my hero."  
  
"I know Kid, I know," Raphael sighed, then soothed, "Shh. It's okay. Don't cry. Shh."  
  
He sat there for quite some time, just holding her and telling her that everything would be all right. He didn't know what else to do. He was mad at Michaelangelo for being an idiot, and letting her see him lose control. But, he was also pained, as the hurt and fear in her eyes was so evident it was unbearable.  
  
"Raph?" Lana began, looking up at him, "you're not gonna tell the others my dream, are you?"  
  
"Not if you don't want me to," Raphael replied. He, too, knew what it was like to have a horrible nightmare, and not want anyone else to know. "Do you want me to?"  
  
"No," Lana choked out. "It's.it's just.too.too."  
  
"I know Kid, I know," Raphael replicated, hugging her tighter. "You don't have to explain it to me. Trust me. I know."  
  
Lana buried her head in his plastron and cried her heart out; she hated being afraid of Michaelangelo, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make the dreams go away.  
  
"You wanna just go straight to my room tonight when you go to bed?" Raphael questioned. "I mean, you might as well, seeing as you're always there in the middle of the night."  
  
"I'm not bugging you, am I?" Lana queried worriedly, looking at him with a tear-stained face. "If I am, I'll just sleep in my room or something."  
  
"Lana, I already told you, I don't mind. I understand completely," Raphael informed her. "I know what it's like. I've had nightmares myself too. One plagued me for months when I was little. Wound up in Splinter's study with him every night."  
  
"Really?" Lana asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah," Raphael admitted. "Just don't tell anyone, okay?"  
  
"Okay," she shrugged.  
  
They sat there in silence for a couple minutes, before Lana voiced her question.  
  
"What was the dream about?"  
  
Raphael closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as the memory flooded through him.  
  
"I was being dissected by some mad scientist," he answered. "He began to dissect me, after making me watch him dissect the others and Master Splinter."  
  
"Eew," Lana responded, crinkling her nose up. "That's gross."  
  
She glanced up at Raphael, who looked sick to his stomach. She knew how he felt, and understood why he kept saying he understood her fear.  
  
"It's okay Raph," she said softly, hugging him again. "I'll make sure no one dissects you."  
  
Raphael looked into her eyes and saw the sincerity of the statement.  
  
"I'll make sure no one hurts you as well," he stated, with, he hoped, as much sincerity in his eyes.  
  
"Raph?"  
  
"Yeah, Lana?"  
  
"Mikey.Mikey wouldn't do that, would he?"  
  
Raphael thought a moment before replying.  
  
"No. He wouldn't do that to you," he rejoined. "He loves you too much to ever hurt you like that. He may get mad once in a blue moon, but he'd never ever raise a hand to you. Not even if you really deserved to be spanked, would he raise a hand to you."  
  
Lana let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. "Thank God."  
  
Chapter 56:  
  
The next morning.  
  
It was four o'clock when Lana snuck into the practice room. She had decided to find out whether or not that secret room she dreamt about was real or not.  
  
"Now, where did Mikey lead me in the dream?" She pondered. "Think Lana, think!"  
  
She wandered around the dojo for about half an hour, when she finally found the room, hidden by a swinging shelf.  
  
"Bet Donnie thought of the shelf, so they'd never have to see this room again," she thinks to herself as she enters the room cautiously. "Now, where's the light switch?"  
  
She soon found the switch and turned it on, shocked to see that everything from her dream was indeed there in that small room. She was holding an ancient Japanese knife, when she had the feeling someone was standing behind her. She turned only to find Michaelangelo standing in the doorway watching her.  
  
"Whatcha doin' in here?" He asked. "No one's been in here for years."  
  
"Just.looking," she answered.  
  
Michaelangelo came into the room and stood next to her. "Cool knife, eh?"  
  
She nodded slowly. "Yeah."  
  
He took it from her. "I remember when Splinter said we weren't allowed to touch it, yet I just had to anyway. Almost hurt Donnie with it too 'cause I accidentally let it slip outta my hand when I turned to see who'd followed me."  
  
Lana looked at him, her eyes wide. "You.you almost hurt Donnie?"  
  
Michaelangelo nodded grimly. "Yeah. Wound up not being able to sit for a week 'cause of it. Never seen Splinter so mad."  
  
He looked at her then. "Hey, want me to show you all the stuff in here?"  
  
"Um.okay." Lana trailed off.  
  
"Come here," he said excitedly as he went over to the far wall. "You gotta see the ancient katanas. They're the coolest things in here, and Leo's favourite thing to stare at. Actually, I think that's why Splinter hid them in here, so Leo would stop gawking at them."  
  
Lana slowly went over to where he was to inspect the katanas. She smiled slightly when she saw that he was right, they were really cool looking. They had inscriptions along the blade and neat designs on the handles.  
  
"No wonder Leo loved to look at them," she thought. "I could easily stand here and gawk at them all day too."  
  
Michaelangelo put them down then and lifted her up. Once he had her in the air he chained her to the wall, so that she was still facing him.  
  
"These are what the guys and I used to play with all the time, though Splinter always told us not to," he told her. "Said someone could get hurt and if we played with them we'd be punished. Well, what he don't know won't hurt him, will it?"  
  
Lana hung there, fear beginning to escalate through her body as her dream played over and over in her head. She watched as Michaelangelo turned away and picked up a whip and thrashed it through the air.  
  
"Weren't supposed to play with these either," he said turning to face her once more. "Too dangerous Splinter said. Let's just say he was right, they were. Painful too. Especially if Leo was the one using them 'cause he was upset you'd messed up during practice or hidden something he valued. I'll never forget when Splinter caught him hitting Donnie and I with 'em, while Raph yelled at him to stop."  
  
Michaelangelo chuckled then. "Shall we say, our fearless leader couldn't sit for quite some time and was grounded even longer."  
  
Lana watched the whip in his hands closely, never once taking her eyes off them. She was too afraid that if she did, he'd use them on her. Despite what Raph had told her about Michaelangelo never raising a hand to her, she was still scared shitless.  
  
Chapter 57:  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Raphael woke up, only to find that Lana wasn't lying next to him anymore.  
  
"Where the hell did she go?" He wondered.  
  
He glanced around his room, trying to see whether or not she was even in the room. When he didn't spot her anywhere in there, he grudgingly climbed out of bed and headed out into the hall. He'd figured he'd best look for her, just in case something was wrong or bothering her.  
  
"Why don't I hear anything?" Raphael pondered after checking her room and the kitchen, as well as the den, which he'd passed through to get to the kitchen. "Where the hell would she go at this hour?"  
  
A thought passed through his mind then. "Oh, shit," he thought. "Don't tell me April's back again. If she has her."  
  
He'd trailed off right then, as he'd noticed that there was a dim light coming from the practice room.  
  
"Who the hell's up at this hour practicing?" He thought. "I sure as hell know it ain't Donnie and Mikey; once they're in bed, they stay there unless they need something. And I could've sworn Leo had said he'd given up on that for now, as he hasn't been feeling good lately."  
  
He quietly entered the dojo, only to discover that the light came from the far right corner of the room.  
  
"Wait a minute." he trailed off silently. "Isn't that where. Oh, shit."  
  
He hurried to the dimly lit room, only to find Michaelangelo in there, cracking a whip.  
  
"What's he doing with the whip?" Raphael wondered. It was then that he realized that his brother was talking to someone.  
  
"You should've seen the look on Sensei's face when he saw Donnie beating the crap outta Raph," Michaelangelo laughed. "Good ole quiet Donnie was actually using violent force on someone."  
  
Michaelangelo shook his head. "Seriously Dudette, you should've heard the lecture they got, Donnie especially."  
  
"Dudette?" Raphael thought. "What girl do we know that'd be."  
  
Raphael stopped mid-thought as it dawned on him. "Lana."  
  
"Shit!" He took another step forward and looked past Michaelangelo into the rest of the room. His eyes widened as his jaw almost hit the floor when he saw Lana chained to the wall and shaking like a leaf.  
  
"Mikey!" He cried. "What the Hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
Michaelangelo turned to look at him. "What?"  
  
Raphael glared at him, then darted his look towards Lana.  
  
"I'm just showing her around, Dude," Michaelangelo replied shrugging slight as he put the whip down. "No biggie."  
  
The turtle in red shot his little brother a dark look, and angrily stormed past him, going straight over to where Lana was hanging.  
  
"You okay?" he asked, sticking an arm under her butt, to support her, so she wasn't hanging by her arms anymore.  
  
Lana nodded a small nod.  
  
"Raph, what's wrong?" Michaelangelo wanted to know; he was confused as to why his brother suddenly seemed angry with him.  
  
Raphael ignored him and went on unshackling Lana, who seemed scared, beyond belief.  
  
"He hurt you," he demanded looking at her, as he unshackled the last chain, and she fell into his arms.  
  
Lana, who'd buried her head into his plastron, shook her head ever so slightly.  
  
Raphael turned to Michaelangelo once more. "Consider yourself very lucky, Michaelangelo," he said coldly. "Very lucky."  
  
He then stormed out of the small storage area and out of the dojo, only to go into the den and find his other two brothers up and wrestling over the remote.  
  
Leonardo and Donatello had been playfully arguing over what they were going to watch, when they sensed someone else in the room, and thought they heard sniffling. They turned around only to find Raphael standing there with Lana in his arms.  
  
"What happened?" Donatello queried, as Michaelangelo came out of the dojo looking confused. "Why's Lana upset?"  
  
Raphael saw Michaelangelo out of the corner of his eye and glared at him.  
  
Leonardo eyed his brothers, then looked at Lana, who'd her head buried in Raphael's plastron, to try and hide her tears from them.  
  
"Guys, what the hell did you do to her?" He demanded.  
  
"I did shit," Raphael stated. "Michaelangelo's the one who scared the shit outta her."  
  
"I what?" Michaelangelo said loudly. "I did not!"  
  
"You did so!" Raphael snapped. "You're just too stupid to know it!"  
  
"I am not!" Michaelangelo retorted.  
  
"You stupid Dick-head!" Raphael shouted, hugging Lana closer. "You scared her shitless, and were too damn blind to see that she was shaking from fear!"  
  
"I." Michaelangelo began, only to be cut off.  
  
"Silence!" A voice ordered sternly. "Raphael, Michaelangelo, that is enough."  
  
They both turned to look at their father.  
  
"Master Splinter!" Michaelangelo cried. "Raph's saying I scared Lana, when I didn't! I swear I didn't!"  
  
Raphael rolled his eyes annoyed. "Whatever."  
  
"Hey! I."  
  
"Michaelangelo, silence!" Splinter snapped. "I will hear both of your stories, once I am sure that you are both calm enough to tell them."  
  
He left to go make a cup of tea, then returned and sat down in his armchair.  
  
"Now, tell me my sons, what has happened to upset the poor child?" He asked calmly.  
  
"I."  
  
"Mikey."  
  
Splinter raised a hand. "One at a time. Michaelangelo, you go first."  
  
Michaelangelo smirked at his brother, then began to tell his side of the story. Donatello and Leonardo, who'd seen his smirk, just rolled their eyes, as their brothers came around to the other side of the couch, both still standing.  
  
"I woke up to get a glass of water, and saw a light coming from the dojo," Michaelangelo began. "I went to check it out, and found Lana in the old storage room looking at a dagger. I then showed her the katanas Leo used to always gawk at, then showed her the chains and how they worked."  
  
"Yeah, by chaining her up," Raphael muttered bitterly.  
  
Splinter shot him a stern Look, silencing him.  
  
"I was telling her 'bout the time Donnie beat up Raph, when Raph came in and suddenly got all mad at me for no reason," Michaelangelo continued. "I was hurting her or nothing. I was just telling her a story, while playing with some of the things in there."  
  
Master Splinter looked to Raphael then. "What is your side of it, my son?"  
  
Raphael, who'd tuned Michaelangelo out and was whispering to Lana, looked up after a moment.  
  
"I woke up only to find Lana gone," he started. "I was worried something was wrong, so I went to look for her. I looked around in here, then spotted the light in the dojo. I investigated and found Mikey in there snapping a whip while Lana hung from the shackles on the wall. I knew she was scared from the moment I spotted her and got her down. I brought her out here, and I assume you know what happened after that."  
  
Splinter glared at his youngest son. "Michaelangelo, you know what I think of you and your brothers using those shackles, more or less that whip. What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"I still don't see how I scared her, Sensei," Michaelangelo replied. "She knows I wouldn't hurt her. I mean, like, hello, it's me, Mikey."  
  
Everyone looked to Raphael, who was now rubbing Lana's back, not caring how much emotion he showed.  
  
Raphael looked down at Lana. "Is it okay if I tell them now? I won't if you don't want me to."  
  
Lana looked up at him, her face still wet from tears, and more threatening to fall at any given moment. She fearfully glanced at Michaelangelo, then buried her head back into Raphael's plastron, nodding her head.  
  
"Go ahead," she grumbled.  
  
Raphael instinctively pulled her closer to him.  
  
"She's been having nightmares about that room. I dunno why she was dreaming 'bout it, since she never knew it was there, but she was. She'd come in the lair late and been led into the dojo by an angry Mikey. He used the buckle end of a strap on her rear-end, then dragged her into the small room by her hair. Once in there he shackled her to the wall and began to beat her back with the strap. He was grumbling 'bout how we chained him up in there when we were small. I came in the room then and stopped him once I saw what he was doing. Told him off too."  
  
Raphael sighed heavily once he finished, as he felt as though he'd just lifted a weight off his shoulders for some reason. He also felt bad for making Lana re-live her nightmare again.  
  
"Why would she dream something like that?" Leonardo wondered aloud.  
  
"Because Shit-headed Mikey let her see him lose control," Raphael spat disgustedly.  
  
"I what?" Michaelangelo said, looking confused. "When the hell did I lose. Oh."  
  
Now everyone turned to look at Michaelangelo.  
  
Donatello looked at him wide-eyed. "You let her see you go after April, didn't you?"  
  
Michaelangelo looked down at his feet sheepishly. "Maybe."  
  
"Mikey!" Leonardo cried. "You know how stupid that was?"  
  
"I didn't think of it then," Michaelangelo replicated quietly. "Forgot she was there 'till old Shred-head stopped me and told me to get her out of there. Said she didn't have to see what he was about to do."  
  
"Well, at least one of you had common sense!" Donatello yelled. "I can't believe you Mikey!"  
  
"Surprisingly, it was old Shred-head, and not you, who cared enough to make sure Lana didn't see something she wasn't supposed to," Leonardo rejoined shaking his head. "I can't believe, that you of all people, would make her suffer like that."  
  
"Did you not think about what the hell it would do to her to see you like that?" Donatello bellowed. "You're her frigin' hero for crying aloud!"  
  
Michaelangelo hung his head. "I'm sorry, alright?"  
  
"No, it's not all right," Donatello growled. "You tormented her by letting her watch you hurt April! I can't believe I have such a damn Asshole for a brother!"  
  
"Donatello," Master Splinter spoke up. "That will be quite enough. As you can see, Michaelangelo feels terrible enough as it is, and does not need you and Leonardo shouting at him."  
  
"But." Donatello protested.  
  
"Donatello," Splinter said, raising an eyebrow. "Do you dare to challenge me?"  
  
"No Sensei," Donatello answered, beginning to turn a slight pink.  
  
"I shall deal with Michaelangelo myself," Splinter told him. "You are to leave him alone, and not shout at him for his idiotic act, understood?"  
  
"Hai," Donatello responded quickly.  
  
"Leonardo?" Splinter queried, turning his gaze to his son in blue.  
  
"Yes, Master Splinter," Leonardo replied quickly.  
  
"Raphael."  
  
Raphael looked over at Master Splinter.  
  
"Take Lana to your room and get her settled," Splinter ordered him. "I believe she needs to lie down as the child is bleary-eyed and exhausted. She has endured enough for one day. Please keep her calm and re-assured that no harm shall come to her."  
  
Raphael nodded and said nothing as he carried Lana back to his room.  
  
Chapter 58:  
  
In Raphael's room.  
  
"Raph?" Lana said softly, once they were situated on his bed. "The part 'bout you chaining Mikey up, was that true?"  
  
Raphael gave a grim smile. "Afraid so," he replied. "I dunno why the hell you were dreaming 'bout that either. Wish I did, but I don't."  
  
"Why didn't you guys ever tell me about that room?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Lana, all I'm saying, is that that room brings back a whack of painful memories," Raphael riposted. "A bunch of memories I'd rather soon forget."  
  
"Was what Mikey said true? Did Leo really use that whip on you guys?"  
  
"I said I don't wanna talk about it," Raphael snapped. "Now, I'd advise you to get some rest like Splinter suggested."  
  
"But."  
  
Raphael shot her a stern Look. "Also, I'd advise you to stay the hell outta that room from now on."  
  
"Why? It has cool."  
  
"Lana Marie, I swear that if you ever set foot in there again, I will tan your ass so damn good and hard that you won't be able to sit for a whole frigin' month. Do you hear me?"  
  
Lana nodded wide-eyed. She couldn't understand why he was getting so upset with her innocent, yet curious, questions.  
  
Raphael looked at her and saw the bit of fear in her eyes. He sighed and felt his face soften.  
  
"Lana, just please promise me you'll never go in there again, alright? I don't want for you to have to live out what I did, okay?"  
  
"I promise Raph," Lana whispered, afraid he was now mad at her. "I won't go in there anymore."  
  
"I'm not mad you, Kid," he stated. "I didn't mean to snap at you either. There's just some things you don't know and I prefer it that you never do."  
  
"Oh," Lana said, lying her head on his plastron once more. She closed her eyes as he rubbed her back. "Raph?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Will you sing?"  
  
"What do you want me to sing?"  
  
She looked up at him, knowing he'd read her look.  
  
"Oh, all right," he groaned. "But remember, nobody needs to know I sing this to you."  
  
She nodded and cuddled up to him again as he began to sing.  
  
"I can see that you've been crying. You can't hide it with a lie. What's the use in you denying that the love that you have is wrong. I heard he promised you forever, but forever's come and gone. Baby, he would say whatever it takes to keep you blind, to the truth between the lies," Raphael sang. "Oh, I will love you more than that. I won't say the words then take them back. Don't give loneliness a chance. Baby, listen to me why I say, I will love you more than that."  
  
Chapter 59:  
  
In the den.  
  
Master Splinter sat in his chair quietly sipping his tea. He finally decided that he'd waited long enough and spoke.  
  
"Leonardo, Donatello, please go wait in the kitchen until I have called you back."  
  
The two turtles nodded and said nothing as they left the den, raising their eyebrows at Michaelangelo.  
  
Once they were gone and he'd finished taking another sip of his tea, Splinter motioned for Michaelangelo to sit down. Once he was seated, Splinter had his say.  
  
"Michaelangelo, what possessed you to hurt April, knowing full well that Lana was still in the room with you?" He asked calmly. "I know you were upset, but you know full well that that is still no excuse in my eyes, nor your brother's."  
  
Michaelangelo looked down at his hands. "I dunno Sensei. I just kinda.spazzed. I didn't think it'd.it'd scar her like this."  
  
"My son, when there is a child involved, especially one who looks up to you a great deal, you must always think of them first, before carrying out your actions," Splinter told him gently. "No matter how upset you may be, the child must always come first."  
  
"I know that now," Michaelangelo whispered.  
  
Splinter nodded slightly. "You must always remember it as well, Michaelangelo, especially if Lana is nearby. Her friend, Jeff, seems to like you a great deal as well, so I would advise you to be careful around him also."  
  
"I will, I promise," Michaelangelo murmured.  
  
Splinter looked at his son, and noticed the teardrops falling from his eyes.  
  
"Michaelangelo," Splinter began softly, making his son look up at him. "Do not cry, my son. Lana shall 'hang' with you again and be fine given some time."  
  
Michaelangelo said nothing, as he suddenly collapsed at Splinter's feet and sobbed like he had when he was a mere child and something had scared him.  
  
Master Splinter stroked his bald green head to let him know it was all right.  
  
"I'm sorry.Daddy," Michaelangelo whispered, clinging to his father's robe. "Daddy.I'm sorry."  
  
Splinter sighed, as Michaelangelo hadn't called him that in a long time. Not since he'd gotten lost in the dark sewer when he was six. No. Wait. He hadn't called him 'Daddy' since he was ten and had fallen through ice while playing in the snow with his brothers.  
  
"It is quite alright, Michaelangelo," Splinter said, smiling softly, as he pulled his son closer to him. "All will be well soon enough."  
  
A.N.: Well, thatz it 4 now. Phew! That was exhausting! Four chapters in one night; Sheesh! I figured y'all had waited long enough & deserved an update, thought it may be awhile before another one. Well, adios! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTACPA & KTJTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTJTTPA!!!!! 


	7. Chpts 60 through 69

AN: Hey y'all! So sorry it took me so damn long to update! My comp. Got screwed up & I lost EVERYTHING, as I said before. And I mean, EVERYTHING. I lost, about 20 stories, Brian & BSB pix, family pix, games, programs, etc. The list goes on, and on, and on. Plus, I hadn't really been motivated to write much lately, so that was also part of the problem, along with writer's block. But, after watching TMNT now, for, like, the past three weeks, twice each Saturday, I've come up with an idea. Tehehe. And yes, TMNT is on TWICE Saturday's. 8:30a.m. & then again @ 10:30a.m. on Fox Box. Mind you, the times I gave you, are the Eastern times, but thatz only 'cause I live in Ontario. Anyway, just so ya know, there's a song in THIS chapter, and I'd just like to state, if anyone else knows the song great, if not, it's still cool; but, getting to what I really wanted to say 'bout the song, I dunno if I've all the right words, k? So if ya know it, & notice they're wrong, kindly let me know what the correct ones are. Thanx!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or anyone affiliated with them. I only own Lana, Jeff, Drew, and Shlump. And later on, I'll own one of you. You'll know who you are, once you see the name.  
  
Note: The flashback that happened a few chapters back, where Donatello remembers when he lied to Master Splinter and the rest of his family, is owned by Machias, not me. She was kind enough to let me use it for my story, seeing as it fit. If anyone forgot exactly where it was, it happened after the TMNT caught Lana and Jeff trying to come home after a BSB concert. It happened right after they got back to the lair and Lana had been sent to Splinter's study.  
  
TygeroftheWynd: If you're talking about 30 ABOVE 0 in your story, well, just so ya know, I'd be running around in jeans & a sweatshirt, not a big huge ass winter coat. Where I live, it goes to 39 BELOW 0. So, to me, 30degrees ABOVE 0 is warm. I laughed at Kevin (BSB), when he was co-hosting Regis & Kelly, 'cause he was complaining about 11degree weather in NY & here, where I am, it was almost -34. Lol. Ok. I just thought of something, if you're going be Celsius, no coat for me, but if you're going by Fahrenheit, I'll have a coat, k? I just checked my thermometer and realized it could be either you were referring to. 'Cause right now it's 0 degrees Celsius & 20 degrees Fahrenheit.  
  
Ziptango: Hey Zip! Hope everything's ok at your end! Also, this next bunch of chapters is ALL for you, and you alone. Luvs yah (as a friend-duh!)! Take care!  
  
~Lenni~  
  
Chapter 60:  
  
Three years later (Lana's 14).  
  
"This is it," Lana thought. "I'm finally gonna get away from here once and for all."  
  
She'd never tell anyone, but she'd been having problems at home lately. It seemed every time she turned around she was arguing with either one of the turtles or Master Splinter. And, after the last ass whooping she'd received, she was in no hurry to return home and stay home. She'd never forget who gave it to her either.  
  
Flashback.  
  
Lana quietly snuck into the dojo, knowing she wasn't allowed there unless she was practicing her ninjitsu, and even then, she was not allowed to touch any of the weapons, not even her own.  
  
"Well, here it goes," she thought, as she made her way over to the weapon rack.  
  
She took a deep breath, as she reached up and grab the weapon she'd had her eye on forever. She held it in her hands, and stared at it in complete awe. As she stared at it, she turned it over and over slowly, wanting to take in its every little detail.  
  
"I wonder if it's harder to use 'cause it's bigger than mine," she wondered. She swung it around a little bit. "Nope, not at all hard to use."  
  
She began to mess around with it then, and started getting kind of reckless. Suddenly, it flew from her hand, and hit the wall on the other side of the room. She watched in horror as part of it broke off, for some unknown reason.  
  
"Oh, my God!" She gasped. "It's never broken after hitting something hard before! Oh, my God! I'm so dead!"  
  
She quickly ran over to retrieve the weapon, and had just picked it up to assess the damage, when its owner entered the dojo.  
  
"Please don't notice, please don't notice!" She prayed over and over. Her prayers weren't answered.  
  
"Hey Lana," the owner said cheerfully. "Whatcha doin'?"  
  
Lana froze as she watched him take a good look at what she held in her hands.  
  
"That's not what I think it is, is it?" He asked, looking from her to the wall, where his prized possession was usually kept, then back at her again, with a stern look on his face. "Lana Marie, start explaining yourself young lady."  
  
"I-um-eh," Lana trails off, suddenly feeling like a deer caught in headlights. "Sorry?" She raised her right eyebrow slightly, giving herself an unsure, yet somehow apologetic, look.  
  
He gave her a Look, which seemed to show just exactly how peeved he was.  
  
"Um-curiosity killed the cat?" She tried. "I-I couldn't resist?  
  
"You KNOW you're NOT to touch ANY of the weapons!" He stated harshly. "NOT even your own!"  
  
"I-I'm sorry," she said again. "I-I just HAD to touch it. HAD to see how it felt to hold it, and feel its glorious power."  
  
"The only 'glorious' power you're gonna be seeing for the next while, is the power from your bedroom lights, Missy," he growls. "You're grounded until further notice."  
  
"F-further n-notice?" Lana stammered, knowing that that was not good. "H- How l-long is f-further n-notice?"  
  
"As long as I want it to be," he snarls, grabbing his, now broken, weapon from her. "Now, go to your room."  
  
"N-No," she replied then made her voice stronger. "No. I won't."  
  
"Excuse me?" He said, raising an eyebrow and looking at her skeptically. "What did you just say?"  
  
"I said I won't, and you can't make me," she repeated, standing her ground. Enough was enough. She was sick of being treated like a baby. "I'm sick of being treated like a little kid!"  
  
"Well, maybe if you stopped acting like one, you wouldn't be treated like one," he snapped. "You know, as well as I do, the rules around here must be followed to a tee, or consequences shall follow."  
  
"Yeah, well, I DON'T see how me not being able to touch my own damn weapons is good for anybody. How the hell do you expect me to practice? Y'all are always busy with your own damn lives, yet still expect me to practice, but won't let me use any of the weapons to do so. Like, hello, they're MINE thank-you. I've been using some of them since I was two."  
  
"Lana Marie, don't you go mouthing off to me young lady," he rejoined, glaring at her. "I'll tan your rear-end pretty good if you do."  
  
"As if. I'll believe it when I see it," Lana retorted. "You wouldn't, and you know it."  
  
"Don't test me Lana," he said. "I'm not in the mood to be tested."  
  
"Oh, so stating the truth is a challenge now, is it?"  
  
"I swear, if you say one more smart aleck comment, you will NOT be able to sit for quite some time," he snapped. "You're MAJORLY pissing me off."  
  
"Good God," she answered. "Because you're pissed, I ain't s'pose to say a damn thing. Well, that's always good to know, now ain't it?"  
  
He had enough then, and angrily grabbed her by the arm and whipped her around so fast, he was surprised she didn't get whiplash. He yanked her pants and underwear down, and spanked her until his hand actually hurt and he was satisfied. Once done, he yanked her pants back up, then whipped her back around to face him.  
  
"Room. Now," he growled. "I'm NOT going to tell you again."  
  
Lana looked at him with tears streaming down her face. "I hate you!" She shrieked, before running out of the dojo and into her room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
End of flashback.  
  
"Damn Leo," Lana grumbled, as she trudge along through the sewers. "Damn him. Damn them all."  
  
She knew deep in her heart that she didn't mean what she said, then or now, but she was in Raph mode and refused to give in this time, until she got her way. The only thing she'd actually meant out of that whole conversation was that she was sick of being treated like a little kid. She was fourteen now. Hell, a teenager for crying aloud; but they still treated her as though she were nine, sometimes even four.  
  
Lana sighed as she thought of one of the songs that the turtles had written and stuck on the cassette they'd made her when she was small and terribly frightened by every little thing.  
  
When things are down And you want no one around Dragging your shell over town Maybe it's awesome and you're feeling on top Feel like out of your shell you're going to pop  
  
Just sing about it Let the music bring Sing about it Whether you're happy or sad Good times or bad Just sing (sing, sing, sing), sing about it  
  
You don't need nothing Not even a drum (Just sing about it) Your heart is where the music's coming from There ain't too much in there To help you remember Or help you forget The song, doesn't matter what kind of a song Just get things started and before too long, yeah All of your problems will be long (long) gone - Wooh yeah  
  
Sing about it If you're happy or sad Sing about it Whoa, in good times or bad Sing about it You don't need a drum Sing about it  
  
Your heart is where the music's coming from.  
  
"Pff. Yeah, right," Lana scoffed. "I tried music, ya Bozos, but not even THAT got through to you."  
  
She kicked the ground slightly, with every step she took, subconsciously slowing herself down, as her heart knew she didn't really want to go, but her mind, as usual, was telling her something different. "GO! GO!" Her mind screamed, while her heart's screams of "STAY! STAY!" were drowned out.  
  
Chapter 61:  
  
Back at the lair (morning).  
  
"Hey, Raph?"  
  
"What do ya want Leo?"  
  
"Have you seen Lana anywhere this morning?"  
  
"No. Why do you want her NOW?"  
  
"She's grounded Raphael, and you know it."  
  
"I'm NOT stupid Leonardo."  
  
"Then lose the sarcasm for a minute."  
  
"Sarcasm has NOTHING to do with being stupid OR Lana, you dope."  
  
Leonardo gives Raphael a Look. "Raphael, DON'T test me."  
  
"Whatever Leo," Raphael said, glaring back at him. "What? You gonna take ME over ya knee now too? Huh?"  
  
Leonardo sets his jaw rigidly, and clenches his fists slightly. "If I have to, yes," he answers.  
  
Raphael laughs. "Get real Leo. You ain't been able to do that in years, and ya know Sensei would have ya hide for it. Teacher's Pet don't want Teacher to get mad and give him an ass whooping like he did last time."  
  
"I'm warning you Raph."  
  
"I'm warning you Raph," Raphael mimicked. "Some advice Leo, go 'warn' someone else."  
  
With that said, Raphael turned to leave as he'd had enough of Leonardo's attitude lately. Ever since Lana had broken his prized katana, he'd been all pissy about the stupidest little things. He was making people wonder if they'd switch places, and Raphael knew they hadn't, or he'd be teacher's pet now and not Leonardo still.  
  
Leonardo tackled Raphael from behind them, suddenly letting loose all his pent up frustration and anger.  
  
"Hey! Leo!" Raphael cried, as he fell face first onto the lair floor, then quickly rolled over onto his back. "Get off me!"  
  
Leonardo ignored his brother and kept pummeling him with hearty blows.  
  
"ENOUGH!" A voice booms. "Leonardo, what is the meaning of this?"  
  
Leonardo delivers one last blow to Raphael's chest, then stands up.  
  
"It's nothing Master Splinter," he says quickly. "Just a normal every day brotherly brawl."  
  
Raphael grumbles as he gets up, with some help from Michaelangelo.  
  
"You okay Dude?" Michaelangelo asked.  
  
"Fine Mikey, just fine," Raphael mutters.  
  
"This did not look like a normal every day brotherly brawl," Splinter stated. "Now, truthfully Leonardo, what is the meaning of this?"  
  
Leonardo remained silent.  
  
"I have asked you a question, and I expect an answer," Splinter replicated. "Immediately."  
  
When Leonardo still refused to answer him, he turned toward his son in red.  
  
"Raphael, do you know what caused Leonardo to attack you like that?"  
  
Raphael shrugged. "He kept bugging me and wanting to know where Lana is. I told him I didn't know, and said a few sarcastic remarks as usual. I turned to leave, but he flew off the handle and tackled me. You saw the rest, Sensei."  
  
Master Splinter nodded. "Thank-you Raphael, you are dismissed. You too Michaelangelo."  
  
Raphael grabbed Michaelangelo and practically threw him out of the room.  
  
"Go!" He hissed. "I don't wanna be in shit for something stupid."  
  
"But I wanna hear!" Michaelangelo hissed back. "I wanna know what Sensei's gonna do to him!"  
  
"Forget that!" Raphael growls slightly. "Mikey, think about what Sensei will do to YOU if he catches you spying!"  
  
Michaelangelo groaned and let Raphael lead him to another part of the lair.  
  
Once they were gone, Master Splinter turned to his eldest son, not looking too pleased.  
  
"Leonardo, what has come over you, my son?" He asks. "You are usually the one who shows respect for everything and everyone. What has happened to make you this way?"  
  
"Does anyone else NOT notice that Lana's been acting up more than ever lately?" Leonardo snapped. "Every time I turn around she's doing something wrong. Jeesh. She even broke MY prized katana!"  
  
"Leonardo, you shall NOT speak to me in that tone. You shall treat me with the respect, or not speak to me at all."  
  
"Then I shan't speak to you Master Splinter," Leonardo said. "I don't wish to show you any more disrespect, but can't speak respectfully for the time being."  
  
With that said, Leonardo bowed, then turned and left the room. Splinter stood there watching his son go, and realized that somehow he'd been tricked out of giving a punishment.  
  
Chapter 62:  
  
Lana had been walking on end for hours, and was now somewhere outside of the city. She'd never known there was swampland in New York until now.  
  
"Yick!" She grumbled, kicking her one foot in the air, to try and get rid of the muck on it. "This is more disgusting than the sewers. At least there you've a semi-decent place to walk, here it's all gross and smelly."  
  
She kept walking until she got stuck. "Oh, great," she thought. "What else could go wrong?"  
  
Just then, a mutant came out of nowhere, and stood before her.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" She demanded, eyeing, what seemed to be an overgrown alligator. "And where the hell did you come from?"  
  
"I am Leatherhead, master of all those that live in my Swamplands," the alligator replied. "YOUR swamplands?" Lana laughed. "Yeah, right. Nobody owns these, 'cept the government."  
  
Leatherhead said nothing as he grabbed her by the arm and yanked her up out of the muck. He made sure that her shoes were still on her feet, then began to drag her to his home.  
  
"Hey!" Lana cried. "Where are you taking me?"  
  
"Once stuck here in the swamplands, you become my prisoner," Leatherhead informs her. "You shall now join the others and learn how a slave is to act."  
  
"I am NOT your slave!" Lana shrieked. "I'm SICK of being a damn prisoner all the time!"  
  
"Ahh. So I take it you're an escaped prisoner then?"  
  
"In a way, yeah, but in bigger ways, no."  
  
"Well, you shall remain one forever now."  
  
"Not if I can help it," Lana muttered. "Nobody's keeping me against my will."  
  
Leatherhead reached his home then, and dropped her onto the mucky ground. He made some really loud noise, and within moments a couple more 'slaves' appeared out of nowhere and lined up.  
  
"Ah, my prisoners," Leatherhead smiled. "We've a new 'family' member. I found her stuck in the same muck, all of you were stuck in at some point."  
  
"I AM 'NOT' YOU PRISONER!" Lana screamed, only to receive a backhander from Leatherhead.  
  
"You are, and shall NOT speak unless spoken to, understood?"  
  
Lana glared at him.  
  
"UNDERSTOOD?" Leatherhead roared.  
  
"Hai," she answered, still giving him an icy look.  
  
Leatherhead turned to his other slaves. "You are to show her what she's to do immediately. If she fails, ALL of you shall be punished. Do you hear me?"  
  
The prisoners all nod quickly.  
  
"Now SCAT!"  
  
Everyone, except one girl, scattered. Lana watched as the girl cautiously made her way over to her.  
  
"Hi," the girl said. "My name's Tesia; what's yours?"  
  
"Lana," she answered, as she stood up.  
  
"You'd best come with me, Lana," Tesia informed her. "If not, we'll both be punished, and I'd prefer not to have that happen."  
  
Lana nods and follows the girl. "Um.Tesia?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I hope you don't mine me asking, but, um, how long have you been here?"  
  
"Two years," Tesia responded. "My friends and I were riding our bikes and wandered too far."  
  
"Are your friends here?" Lana wanted to know.  
  
"Yes," Tesia sighed. "But we aren't allowed to talk much. When we do, it's in secret, and high hopes that Master Leatherhead's side kick, Shlump, is not around."  
  
Just then, Shlump, a mutated iguana/chameleon, appeared before them. "What are you two up too?" He demanded.  
  
"Master Leatherhead said someone is to show Lana around, Shlump," Tesia responded quickly. "I am to explain to her, her duties and the consequences of not doing them."  
  
"Very well," Shlump nodded. "Once done, get back to work."  
  
"What is he?" Lana queried. "An iguana or a chameleon?"  
  
"Both actually," Tesia shrugged. "He's an iguana, but can change colours like a chameleon, so we believe both had to have been there when he mutated."  
  
"Ah, I see," Lana nodded, then spotted two more girls. "Hey, who are they?"  
  
"Those are my friends I was telling you about," Tesia smiled. "They're the greatest."  
  
Chapter 63:  
  
"Hey, guys," Donatello began. "You seen Lana anywhere?"  
  
Michaelangelo and Raphael looked up from their game of Mario Kart.  
  
"Nope. Not today Dude," Michaelangelo replied. "Sorry."  
  
"I haven't seen her since last night when she was questioning me," Raphael answered. "But maybe Leo's found her by now. He was looking for her earlier."  
  
Donatello nodded, then went off in search of his brother. He found him in the dojo practicing with only one katana, since Lana had broken his other one.  
  
"Hey, Leo?"  
  
"Yeah, Donnie?"  
  
"Have you seen Lana at all today?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"You mean, you didn't find her earlier?"  
  
"No." Leonardo trailed off. "What are you getting at Donnie?"  
  
"Well, don't you think it's kinda quiet in her room?" He questioned. "Normally she has the Backstreet Boys blaring full blast or whatever. Today, there's nothing."  
  
"You're right," Leonardo agreed. "Usually around this time 'More Than That' is heard coming from her room."  
  
The two gave one another weird looks, then left the dojo and headed for Lana's room. Once there, Donatello knocked on the door.  
  
"Lana?" He called. "Are you in there?"  
  
No answer. This time Leonardo knocked, and called her name, but still they got no answer.  
  
"You don't think something happened to her, do you?" Donatello queried worriedly.  
  
Leonardo shrugged, then bust the door open. He scanned the room and quickly realized that she wasn't there.  
  
"Where the hell is she, Leo?" Raphael demanded from the doorway. "I know you had to have done something to her, so where is she?"  
  
"I don't know," Leonardo answered honestly. "I thought she was in here too, that's why I gave up my search earlier."  
  
"Best look everywhere then, hadn't we?" Donatello sighed. "I wished she'd learn not to take off on us every time she gets grounded."  
  
The turtles searched everywhere they could think of, but still could not find her. Michaelangelo remembered her secret spot, and slinked off unnoticed to where it was.  
  
"Lana?" He called softly as he entered it. "Lana? You here?"  
  
He paused to listen momentarily, but still heard nothing.  
  
"C'mon Lana, this ain't funny," he stated. "You're starting to scare me."  
  
He reached the spot where she loved to sit, and found a note sitting on top of an old pizza box. He picked it up and began to read what it said.  
  
My dearest and most beloved Mikey,  
  
By now you will have realized that I am 'missing', as Donnie will say. But, to put it bluntly, I am not 'missing', just simply, shall we use Raph's word, 'gone'. It is not by any fault of yours Michaelangelo, that I am 'gone'. It could never be your fault, not ever. I can promise you that. Though, I am afraid I can't promise you my return. Yes, Mikey, I've run away again, only this time, it's for good. And I mean it, with the same sincerity that Raph saw in my eyes, when I swore to him that no one would ever dissect him as long as I was around (please let him know that I' still around. I don't want him to worry 'bout being dissected none). Also, please inform Donnie that it's not totally his fault. He's partially to blame, but not solely. No. That's Leo's department, I'm afraid. Yes, I said Leo. The same guy who vowed to always treat me with the utmost respect, no matter what. Pff. Yeah, right. If he had, I don't think there'd be any reason for this note, now would there be? The answer is no, Mikey. I know I confused you on that last sentence, and for that, I'm sorry. But, you know how I love to write. Anyway, Master Splinter can be included in the blame game too, if you'd like. He makes too many restrictions. Jeez. Even Donnie's more lenient that he is, and Donnie's right down crazy when it comes to making restrictions (though, he does do okay for the most part. Donnie, not Splinter, you goof). Master Splinter and Leonardo combined were just too much for me. I honestly don't know how you could live with them so long, and honestly not go right down crazy and completely out of your mind. I now know why Raph has to leave for those walks of his, when he does go. He needs a break from them, and personally, I don't blame him any, as I need breaks too. More often than him recently. Well, Mikey, I'm afraid if this letter gets any longer, my heart will overrule my brain, or my brain will overrule my heart. I'm not quite sure which, but either way, if I make this any longer, I'll end up staying here. Now, I know how much you'd like that, as, in ways, I'd like it too, but I just can't. I hope you understand that. Please forgive me. All I can ask for is for your forgiveness Michaelangelo. I don't want to hurt you, but need my freedom all the same. I am truly sorry for any pain that I may cause you, but I assure you, once I am settled in my new place, I will send you a postcard to let you know that all is well. I love you Mikey, always have and always will.  
  
Love always, You're Kiddo, ~Lana Marie~  
  
P.S. Don't ask Jeff or Drew 'bout this, as they ain't got a clue. P.P.S. Don't look for me, as I've made it so that you will never find me, unless I should decide that I want to be found. P.P.P.S. Please tell Raph to guard Teddy. Thanks!  
  
By the time Michaelangelo had finished reading the letter, he was crying so hard his vision was badly blurred. He clutched the note in his hand and hurried back to the lair as fast as he could, with his tear- impaired vision.  
  
Everyone looked up when they heard someone enter the lair. They were surprised to see Michaelangelo standing there, sobbing, while he clutched a piece of paper in his hands.  
  
"Dudes!" He cried. "She's gone! Gone for good! And it's all Leo's fault!"  
  
Up until Michaelangelo had mentioned Leonardo, they'd all been looking at him absurdly. But, as soon as he'd said it was Leonardo's fault, they understood it all perfectly. It was as though a light bulb had gone on inside of their heads.  
  
"Leo!" Raph growled.  
  
Chapter 64:  
  
Tesia, Lana, and Tesia's two friends were working away when Leatherhead approached them. They were amazed to see that he had actually brought them lunch for a change instead of making them wait until dinnertime.  
  
Tesia nudged Lana. "Bow!" She hissed.  
  
"Huh?" Lana said aloud, then realized what her friend had meant. "Oh."  
  
Lana very quickly bowed, though she was a little too slow for Leatherhead's liking.  
  
"You!" Leatherhead snapped. "Step forward."  
  
"Me?" Lana asked.  
  
"No, the girl behind you," Leatherhead retorted sarcastically. "Yes, you girl."  
  
"Oh, great," Lana thought. "He's Raph's sarcasm."  
  
"Why didn't you bow when you were s'pose to?" He demanded.  
  
"Sorry Master Leatherhead," she apologized. "I didn't realize right away what I was s'pose to do. Please forgive me, as I am new here."  
  
"Oh, and so being new here gives you an excuse to break the rules, does it?"  
  
"No Master Leatherhead," Lana answered. "I didn't say that. I simply meant, that I am still learning the ways of a prisoner. It is only natural for me to be a little slow."  
  
"It is NOT natural for you to be slow!" Leatherhead growls. "All the other prisoners moved faster than you on their first day here! I expect you to do the same!"  
  
"Master, some people are born slower that others. Not everyone can move at the same speed. We aren't robots, you know."  
  
"So, now you're trying to tell me that you're slow?"  
  
"No Sir. Just stating a fact, is all."  
  
"Well, here's a new fact for you," Leatherhead snarled. "What happens when you talk about things that don't concern you, and when you don't move fast enough to my liking."  
  
Lana looked at him confused. "What do you mean, Master?"  
  
"Turn her around Shlump!" Leatherhead barked. "Now!"  
  
Shlump did as he was told, while Leatherhead cracked his famous whip in the air a few times.  
  
"She is now ready, Sir," Shlump informed him.  
  
Lana's eyes went wide as she realized what was about to happen. She let out a yelp when the whip cracked across her bottom. He struck her with it twice more, then ordered her back to work.  
  
"You are to miss out on lunch," he stated. "As only prisoners who deserve it, shall receive it."  
  
Lana wiped her tears away and glared angrily at him. She could feel herself going into one of her Raph moods, but wasn't about to risk being punished again.  
  
"Shlump!" Leatherhead roared. "Keep an eye on them! Make sure they don't try to feed her. Whoever tries, is to be brought to me immediately to suffer the consequences!"  
  
"Yes Sir!" Shlump responded with a quick salute.  
  
Leatherhead stormed off then, as Shlump passed out the food. He gave each girl, except Lana, a hearty peanut butter and jelly sandwich.  
  
Lana worked all throughout the lunch break, trying to ignore the fact that her stomach was rumbling and grumbling, as she hadn't had anything to eat since very early that morning. She was used to her three meals a day, or at least two meals, with plenty of snacks throughout the day.  
  
Tesia finished her lunch quickly, and hid some of it in her jeans pockets, without Shlump noticing. She went over to Lana was and made like she was going back to work, which she knew would please Shlump. After a few minutes, she secretly reached into her pocket, and when she brought it out, stuck it out towards Lana.  
  
"Here," she whispered. "I saved this for you."  
  
Lana look and saw part of the sandwich in her friend's hand. She eyed it momentarily, then looked Tesia in the eyes to see if she knew exactly what the consequences would be if she were to be caught.  
  
"I know what happens," Tesia said quietly. "And personally, I don't care. Now hurry up and take it already, before that goon notices what I'm doing."  
  
"Thanks," Lana smiled softly, quickly taking a bite of it. "Appreciate it."  
  
"I just hope you'll do the same for me when the time comes," Tesia replied, and began her work again.  
  
"I will," Lana promised, finishing of her piece of sandwich. "You can count on it."  
  
Chapter 65:  
  
Michaelangelo had handed the note over to Raphael to read, as it was too hard for him to do, especially since he was still sobbing. Raphael had just finished reading her note, though he'd left some parts of it out, which only Michaelangelo noticed and knew because he'd read it all first.  
  
"So, what are we going to do now?" Donatello queried.  
  
"Do as she says," Leonardo shrugs. "Let her come home on her own."  
  
His brothers all gaped at him utterly shocked.  
  
"Leo, she's just a kid!" Raphael shouts. "How the hell can you stand there and say that! For all we know, she could be in trouble!"  
  
"Other than the trouble she'll be in when she gets back, I don't see any other trouble headed her way," Leonardo rejoined. "And I can stand here and say it very easily Raph. But, of course, by now, you've forgotten what it's like to want her gone, even if only for a little while."  
  
"Shut-up Leo!" Raphael warned.  
  
But Leo went on. "I can't believe that she managed to wrap you, of all people Raphael, around her little finger." He shook his head. "YOU, the forever hot-head, allowed for her to worm her way into your heart. Yet, never let anyone else get that close to you."  
  
"You have problems Leo, real problems," Raphael snapped.  
  
"No Raph, YOU'RE the one with the problems," Leonardo retorted. "You only let some snot-nosed KID get close to you, and there's no possible way for her to give you everything you've ever wanted! But for some reason, STILL refuse to let the rest of us get as close to you as she has! And, by golly, WE'RE you BROTHERS for crying aloud!"  
  
"I ain't telling ya again Leo," Raphael said, clenching his fists at his sides. He could not believe that Master Splinter was just standing there, and letting Leonardo get away with saying all this shit about Lana.  
  
"Leave him alone Leo," Michaelangelo piped up. "It's not him you're mad at. You're mad at yourself 'cause you're the reason she left."  
  
Leonardo turned to glare at Michaelangelo. He knew his brother in orange was right, but he wasn't about to admit that.  
  
"SHUT-UP MIKEY!" He shouted. "IT'S NOT OF YOUR CONCERN!"  
  
"It is when your making Lana out to be the bad guy, in front of Donnie and I," Michaelangelo answered. "It's also my concern when you're verbally attacking Raph for no good reason."  
  
Leonardo moved to stand right in front of Michaelangelo, so that they were beak to beak.  
  
"Do you dare to challenge me?" He asked in a superior tone.  
  
"Yeah, actually, I do," Michaelangelo replicated. "I challenge you right here and now Leonardo."  
  
"Don't push me Michaelangelo."  
  
"What? Like this?" Michaelangelo questioned, shoving his brother in blue.  
  
"That's it!" Leonardo yelled, charging at his baby brother.  
  
Suddenly, Master Splinter stepped in front of Michaelangelo, which forced Leonardo to stop, as he was not about to go through his beloved sensei. Splinter stood there, calmly staring at his eldest son.  
  
"I believe that Michaelangelo is right, my son," Splinter said softly. "Leonardo, there is no need for you to be shouting at your brothers because you, yourself, feel guilty. It is not right to do that to them, when obviously, they are all also blaming themselves somehow."  
  
Leonardo remained silent, now lost in his own thoughts. He hated it when Michaelangelo was right. Hell, he hated it when anyone other than him, or Master Splinter, were right. It was HIS job as leader AND eldest to always be right, wasn't it?  
  
Chapter 66:  
  
Lana was by herself, lost in thought, while she did everybody's laundry. It was a dirty, disgusting job, but somebody had to do it.  
  
"And why'd I have to be that somebody?" She wondered aloud. "Sure, I wise cracked a couple times today. But, yeesh! Whatcha expect from somebody's whose grown up with Raph by their side?"  
  
Just the thought of Raphael made her want to cry. She hadn't even been gone a day, and already she desperately wanted to go home. She wondered if she hadn't been caught, if she'd still want to go home as bad as she did at that very moment.  
  
"Wait a minute," she thought. "Meditation! I can meditate and see if I can contact anybody."  
  
She stopped working and sat down on the ground, despite how utterly gross and disgusting it was, and got into her meditation position. She closed her eyes, and tried to concentrate the best she could.  
  
Tesia, who'd been walking by, noticed that Lana wasn't doing her assigned chore and stopped to see why.  
  
"Lana!" She hissed. "Lana!"  
  
Lana slowly opened her eyes. "What?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to meditate," she answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I've a family who can reach one another through meditation if they try hard enough."  
  
"Oh. Cool," Tesia said. "Can I help? I know how to meditate, though I haven't done it in awhile."  
  
"Sure," Lana chirped, glad for the company. "I'm not very good at it either. I've only been working on it for a couple of weeks."  
  
Tesia nodded as she sat down next to her newest friend, and crossed her legs as well, preparing to meditate.  
  
"Okay, refresh my memory," she giggled. "How do I clear my mind?"  
  
"Don't think 'bout anything," Lana replied. "You focus on nothing but the darkness. If you're lucky, the darkness will change colours; it's then that you know you've succeeded and will be able to reach others."  
  
"Oh, yeah," Tesia nodded. "I remember that now."  
  
The two began to meditate and were doing all right, until Shlump came lumbering along and found them both sitting there instead of doing their assigned chores.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" He demanded, grabbing them both by the collar of their shirts. "You're to be working, not sitting around doing nothing."  
  
"We needed a break," Lana lied. "I felt a little faint, and Tesia stayed with me in case I were to pass out."  
  
"I must report this to Leatherhead immediately," Shlump replicated. "He must know of your weaknesses."  
  
"Really Shlump," Tesia began. "He doesn't need to know 'bout it. We swear it won't happen again. Honest."  
  
Shlump eyed the two girls, whom he was still holding onto. He shook them both roughly, as though they were rag dolls, and not fourteen-year- olds.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't let it go, T.," he rejoined. "If I let it go now, I will have to let it go again later. You know the rules."  
  
"Oh, please Shlump!" Lana begged. "I can't help it if I feel faint. I've been walking all day and never had a moments rest. I've been up since two o'clock this morning as well."  
  
Shlump looked thoughtful, making the two girls think he was going to relent to their pleas.  
  
"Nope. No can do. Sorry," he stated finally. "You've no idea what would happen to me, if he found out."  
  
He then carried them all the way to where Leatherhead was throwing knives at a bulls-eye.  
  
"What is it NOW Shlump?" Leatherhead demanded, without even turning to look at him. "I KNOW you're there."  
  
"I caught these two sitting on the job," he responded, setting the girls down.  
  
Leatherhead turned to glare at them; his solid glare made think both shrink back some.  
  
"Ah. Lazy prisoners, I see," he smiled evilly.  
  
"No Sir," Lana piped up.  
  
"SILENCE!" Leatherhead shouts. "You were NOT spoken to, L."  
  
Lana winced slightly, and ducked her head some. She didn't know whether or not she was expected to apologize, so she chose to remain silent instead.  
  
They watched Leatherhead crack his whip and both knew what was coming. Though, Lana had learned so far, that he never hit anyone more than three times at once with it, it still scared her shitless.  
  
Once Leatherhead was satisfied that his lecture and whipping had gotten through to the, he told them the rest.  
  
"You two shall take on everybody else's chores for the rest of the day," he stated. "They will get a nice break thanks to you girls. Also, you both shall go to bed without supper tonight and work quite late."  
  
"But!" Lana protested.  
  
"Does someone need another reminder or how prisoners behave?"  
  
"No Sir."  
  
"Then I'd advise you to keep your mouth shut, young lady."  
  
"Yes Sir," Lana grumbled.  
  
Lana and Tesia, were then escorted back, to their assigned duties, by Shlump. They were forced to be present when the other prisoners were told of their day off as well.  
  
"You have T. and L. to thank for this break," Shlump tells them. "They're sacrificing they're own free time, so that y'all with be able to have fun, but the chores will still get done."  
  
Everyone, which, in total, was seven others, all thanked Lana and Tesia profoundly. They didn't know that their friends we're actually being punished, and that the only real reason they were getting off, was because Leatherhead couldn't come up with any other punishment for the two, right then.  
  
Chapter 67:  
  
Raphael was patrolling the streets in broad daylight, carefully hidden by his trench coat, looking for Casey, to see if he knew anything.  
  
Casey saw Raphael long before he ever saw him. He knew by the look on his friend's face that something wasn't right, and it was just the usual brawl with Leo.  
  
"Hey Raph," Casey smiled slightly. "What's up?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Raphael said, then queried, "Have you seen Lana anywhere?"  
  
"No. Why?" Casey interrogated. "She missing again?"  
  
"She's not 'missing', as you and Donnie call it," Raphael answered. "She's simply just.'gone'."  
  
"Why? What happened now?" Casey wanted to know.  
  
"All we know is that Leo did something to her; Splinter too; and she took off," Raphael informed him. "For good."  
  
"For good?" Casey repeats.  
  
"Yes, Casey, for good," Raphael snapped. "Damn. What are you? A parrot?"  
  
"At the moment, yeah, I am," Casey rejoined. "Problem?"  
  
"Ok, the KID is missing, and the guy asks, if I'VE a problem," Raphael muttered, then said, "HELLO! CASEY! Lana's NOT here anymore!"  
  
"I know that," Casey replied. "You just told me that, ya freak."  
  
"Just making sure it sticks in ya damn skull, numb-nuts."  
  
"So, are you guys gonna go out and look for her?"  
  
"According to Leo, no," Raphael began. "But, according to everybody else, yes."  
  
"Just a question, but how do you know she ran away?" Casey asked. "How do ya know she ain't just over at a friends house or what not?" "She left Mikey a note," Raphael answered. "He won't say where he found it, but she'd put it in a place where she was sure that only Mikey would find it."  
  
"Smart kid," Casey commented.  
  
"No shit Sherlock," Raphael responded. "But not as smart as she'd like to think now, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, I see whatcha mean," Casey nodded. "And, keep digging Watson."  
  
"I'm digging, I'm digging," Raphael muttered. "Digging for clues, that is, Sherlock."  
  
"I can see that, Watson. Though it may not be obvious to anyone else, just what the hell you're doing."  
  
"Since when have I ever cared?"  
  
"Since a little girl stole your heart, and somehow melted your tough guy exterior enough to be let in."  
  
"Shaddup."  
  
"If I don't?" Casey probed.  
  
"I'll beat the shit outta ya."  
  
"Sure ya will."  
  
"You know it."  
  
"Then, all I have to say to that is, it's hockey time freak."  
  
"You wish, Bozo."  
  
"Lame-brain."  
  
Gak face."  
  
"Dimwit."  
  
"Okay, I thought this was yours and Donnie's job?" Raphael said suddenly, after a small silence had passed. "Remember the movie? Your guys did this."  
  
"Yeah, but remember the cartoons? Then it was us doin' it."  
  
Raphael shrugged. "Ya gotta point there, Prima Ballerina."  
  
"Shad-dup, Garlic Breath."  
  
The two smiled grimly at one another, and both hoped, that wherever Lana was, that she was A-Ok.  
  
Chapter 68:  
  
That night Lana crawled into her new bed, which was amazingly in a small hut, and off the ground. It was late, as her and Tesia had spent hours upon hours cleaning and fetching food, and whatever else Leatherhead could think of for them to do immediately.  
  
"Hey, Lana," Tesia called softly in the dark. "You up?"  
  
"Yeah," Lana sighed. "Why?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
There was a moment's silence before one of them spoke again.  
  
"Tesia, do you ever wish you were back home?"  
  
"All the time Lana, all the time," Tesia replied. "Thought, not everyone here will agree, we want nothing more than to just - go home."  
  
Lana yawned. "I know the feeling."  
  
"Why were you out here in the swamplands?" Tesia asked suddenly. "You bike too far too?"  
  
"No. I was in the midst of running away from home," Lana told her truthfully.  
  
"But why? It couldn't have been all that bad, if you said you wanna go home."  
  
"It's not that it was-bad," Lana trailed off. "Cause it wasn't half bad. Ok, ok. It was decent. But, I just-just got sick of being treated like a-a little kid, ya dig?"  
  
"Yeah, I dig," Tesia replicated, now taking her turn to yawn.  
  
"Hey, T.?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You think tomorrow will be as bad as today?"  
  
"I dunno Lana. It all depends. It'll probably get better," Tesia stated. "As the days go by, you get used to the routine here. But, everyone still has their off days. I just advise you to stay of Leatherhead's good side the best ya can."  
  
"Haha," Lana laughed. "Too late now."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Tesia giggled. "Now I tell ya, eh?"  
  
"Yeah," Lana agreed. "NOW I find this out. Kinda late, don't ya think?"  
  
"I just said that it was."  
  
The two giggled again, but quieted when they heard Shlump slinking about outside of their hut.  
  
"There better NOT be giggling going on in there!" Shlump shouted. "If there is, there'll be NO sleep for anyone and SEVERE consequences!"  
  
Once they were sure he was gone, the two giggled again, before finally managing to calm down.  
  
"Night Tesia."  
  
"Night Lana. See ya in the morning."  
  
"Morning."  
  
Lana didn't close her eyes right away. Instead, she lay there and thought about how much she wished she were home in her own bed, and she'd only been here a day. Poor Tesia had been here for two years, and God only knew how long the others had been stuck here.  
  
Lana smiled to herself as comforting lyrics ran through her head: "Wherever you are, you know that we're never far." She closed her eyes then and drifted off to sleep, not knowing just exactly how long she'd be stuck in these icky swamplands.  
  
Chapter 69:  
  
Back at the lair Donatello was heading towards his room when he suddenly stopped in front of Lana's. He gently shoved the door open and entered the room, Brian posters quickly seeming to surround him, along with other BSB ones. He sighed as he sat down on the bed and picked up her stuffed Chipmunk, Simon.  
  
"Why Lana? Why?" He wondered aloud. "Why couldn't you just talk to us? Why must you always run?"  
  
He heard a noise at the door then and looked up only to find Raphael standing there, watching him.  
  
"You do realize we're all wondering the same thing, right?" He interrogated.  
  
Donatello nodded. "Yeah, I know Raph. Believe me, I know."  
  
Raphael entered the room and hesitantly placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.  
  
Needless to say that Donatello was shocked when Raphael's hand rested upon his shoulder.  
  
"She'll come home Donnie," Raphael stated softly. "I know she will. She always does."  
  
He felt Raphael squeeze his shoulder, then watched as his brother grabbed 'Teddy' and left the room, after throwing him a small smile. He couldn't speak, as he was utterly shocked beyond belief and at a complete loss for words.  
  
He hugged Simon tight, as he thought. "I sure hope you're right Raph. I really do. For her sake AND ours."  
  
Donatello lay down on her bed then, still clutching Simon to his plastron tightly. He didn't know why, but he felt as though he couldn't leave her room. That if he did, something bad would happen to her. He didn't know what sort of bad thing, all he knew was that no matter what, he wanted to protect her from it in anyway he could.  
  
"I miss you Sweetie," he whispered aloud, not knowing there was a silent figure standing in the doorway.  
  
The figure in the doorway heard him, then turned and left once he was sure that Donatello was going to be okay.  
  
Shortly after the figure had left, Donatello closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep, which contained numerous dreams all about, you guessed it, Lana.  
  
A.N.: Hey y'all! *Waves* I hope y'all are glad to see me back again! I know I'm glad to be back! Sorry that after chapter 66 the chapters started getting kinda short. There are reasons for that. A) Was starting to get stuck & didn't want that & B) I've been up since 10a.m. yesterday morning (March 4th). Right now it's 8:45a.m. Don't worry though, more to come on the Leatherhead thing in future chapters. I dunno when those will be out though. Sorry. But I don know I'll work on 'em as often as I can for the next lil' bit. Also, I wrote the last half of chapter 66 & on today. Plus, chapter 67 is just basically comic relief. Lol. I couldn't resist doing that chapter. I purposely made it as long as I could, considering the lack of sleep I've had. Hehe. Advice: NEVER stay on the computer 'till 2.a.m then read a book ALL night. *Laughs* You'll wind up a zombie in the morning, trust me. Well, gonna go now, so I can log onto the Net & post this. Luvs y'all! *Hugs* Adios y'all! Plz R & R! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTACPA & KTJTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTJTTPA!!!!! 


	8. Chpts 70 through 79

A.N.: Hey y'all! *Waves* Sorry it's been so damn long. Kinda been busy & stuff. That & I couldn't figure out how to write down what I had all cooked up in my head. Lol. Sorry I made y'all wait so damn long. I feel bad 'bout that. Promise I'll try to update my other stories soon as well. Oh, & if this set of chapters seems kinda on the short side, well, sorry, but I had to fill in the spaces that would work up to the climax thingy in this bit of the story. Well, enough of my ramblings - for now - 'cause I bet y'all are quite anxious to read 'bout what happens next. Hehe. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own TMNT or anyone affiliated with them. I only own Lana, Jeff, Drew, Tesia, Day, Felicia, Toby, Allison, Morris, Skylar, Ryanne, Kelsey, James, and Shlump. I also own the story idea!  
  
Chapter 70:  
  
6 months later.  
  
It'd been six months now that Lana had been stuck in her little hell hole. And, like everyone else trapped in Leatherhead's Swamp Lands, hated every single second of it. Though she had made friends with some of the others there, Tesia would always remain as her favourite friend out of them all.  
  
"Psst!" Tesia hissed, once she found Lana. "Lana!"  
  
Lana turned to look at her friend, hoping as not to be spotted by Shlump.  
  
"What?" She hissed back.  
  
"Secret meeting tonight!" Tesia whispered. "Old willow tree!"  
  
Lana nodded to show that she had understood the message. There was no need for Tesia to tell her what time to be there, as everyone there already knew what time they always met.  
  
Tesia ran off then to go and finish her morning's work. It was only six a.m., but boy was it ever hot out. She was sure it was the hottest day thus far.  
  
"I hope Lana's figured out her meditation stuff," Tesia thought. "I know we've both been working on it. Her more so than me."  
  
Lana went about her work, managing to stay out of trouble, all that morning. She was actually kind of surprised, as usually she was getting yelled at for some stupid little thing. She was the one who always seemed to make 'Master Leatherhead' the angriest.  
  
"Wish I wasn't so much like Raph," she sighed. She paused then, to squish her eyes shut, to try and keep her tears from coming and falling. "Damn. Why'd I hafta think 'bout him now?"  
  
She heard someone coming then, and hurriedly got back to work. Just in time too. For just as she picked up her shovel and began her duty, Shlump emerged from a nearby bush.  
  
"Keep the work going L.!" He snapped. "No more pausing for nothing! Not even if yah gotta go to the bathroom! If I catch you slacking off again, I'll be sure to inform Master Leatherhead."  
  
"Yes Shlump," Lana answered quickly. "Sorry."  
  
She continued to shovel in silence. "Dammit! So much for staying outta trouble!" She thought frustrated. "Argh!"  
  
Eventually noon hour rolled around and all the slaves were able to have a half hour break. During any break they were given, they were allowed to do as they please, as long as they didn't get in Leatherhead's way or try to escape. On breaks the 'slaves' would usually discuss whatever came to mind. They didn't dare discuss their plans for a secret meeting for fear that Shlump would overhear them and tell Leatherhead.  
  
"So." Lana trailed off, looking at Tesia and their two friends. "What we gonna talk about today?"  
  
"I dunno," Tesia shrugged. "I think we've just 'bout run outta topics."  
  
"Yeah," the other two agreed.  
  
"And please, no more talk about Backstreet Boys," Day pleaded.  
  
"Why not?" Felicia piped up. "Lana and I are still fans. No matter how long it's been since we've heard one of their CD's."  
  
"Actually," Lana began grinning slightly. "I heard 'em the other day."  
  
"And you didn't tell me!" Felicia exclaimed, as Lana shook her head. "Why not?"  
  
"Because I wasn't s'pose to have heard 'em," Lana grinned. She leaned in to whisper the next bit. "I snuck in to where Shlump put all my stuff the day I came here. I've my Backstreet Boys CD's in my pack, along with my discman."  
  
"And you didn't get caught?" Day said amazed.  
  
"Nope," Lana answered. "I'm a ninja. Ninja's never get caught." She paused. "Well, not always." She looked at her friends sheepishly. "Guess my training never paid off, eh?"  
  
Tesia patted her back. "Don't worry Lana," she told her. "If you're able to reach your family through meditation, then all will be forgiven and forgotten."  
  
Lana gave a weak smile. "Thanks Tesia. I need all the support and confidence I can get."  
  
Tesia smiled back. "No problem gal."  
  
"How is that coming along though?" Felicia asked.  
  
"Okay, I guess," Lana shrugged.  
  
"Have you reached anyone yet?" Day queried.  
  
"I-" Lana started, but was cut off by the bell that signaled for them to get back to work. "Argh. Wish I'd get a day off just once."  
  
The other three nodded their agreement, said good-bye to one another, then headed back to do their work.  
  
Chapter 71:  
  
"Michaelangelo, where are you going my son?" Master Splinter asked his youngest child.  
  
"Out Sensei," Michaelangelo answered.  
  
"And where is it that you go every day Michaelangelo?"  
  
Michaelangelo looked a tad sheepish then. "Just - out."  
  
Master Splinter gave him a quizzical look, but nodded nonetheless. "Alright. I trust you are not causing any problems. I will leave it alone - for now."  
  
Michaelangelo bowed and left then, heading straight for Lana's secret spot. He'd gone there every single day since she'd taken off on them. He felt that by going there, it would somehow bring her back. Of course, for all he knew, it could've very easily been false hope.  
  
He reached her hideout then and quickly entered after making sure that he hadn't been followed. Once inside he paced for a bit.  
  
"Where are you Lana?" He wondered aloud. "Where? And why haven't you sent me that postcard yet, like you promised?"  
  
He groaned inwardly and sat down, picking up the pen and paper he'd left there. Every time he came to her hideout he would work on whatever it was that he'd been writing. Sometimes though, he'd draw instead, but lately he'd been writing more than anything.  
  
He stared at his scribbling on the paper before him, trying to figure out what to write next. (A.N.: Michaelangelo's song is actually to the tune of "My Heart Stays With You" {a BSB song [Howie sings it]}. Some of the words are from the actual song, while others are just ones I put in to suit the story. Okie. Back to the story now.*jeopardy music*.lol.)  
  
Wherever you go - Whatever you do  
Girl my heart stays with you  
At the end of every day - I wanna rush o-ver to you  
And hold you in my arms - Feel your sweet embrace  
I'll never let you go - My heart stays with you - ooooo  
  
Baby, yeah  
When you're leaving to-own  
Girl it hurts me too, but you do what you gotta do-ooooo  
Whenever I see you - I wanna rush o-ver to you  
And hold you in my arms - Feel your sweet embrace  
I'll never let you go - You make my heart race  
I love you-ooooo  
  
Wherever you go - Whatever you do  
Girl my heart stays with you  
  
He paused after writing the last line, now unsure as to what exactly to put after it.  
  
"Damn," he muttered. "I'm stuck again."  
  
He stared at his work once more, then wrote:  
  
At the end of every day - I wanna rush o-ver to you  
And hold you in my arms - And never let you go  
Don't wanna lose you no more-ore  
I need you more than you know  
Your smile - Makes living worth it  
When you laugh I know - That everything will be alright  
  
He smiled to himself then. "Least what I write is true," he thought. "She does make everything seem worthwhile."  
  
After awhile he grew bored with what he was doing, and decided to order a deluxe pizza. (*snickers* what else? lol.) Once his pizza arrived he munched on it lost in thought.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Mikey! Mikey!" Four-year-old Lana shrieked running into his room where he was drawing.  
  
Michaelangelo looked up. "What is it Munchkin?"  
  
"Look Mikey!" She exclaimed, thrusting a video at him. "Look!"  
  
He looked at the video and saw that it was an Alvin and the Chipmunks one. He looked back up at her then.  
  
"Where'd you get that Kiddo?" He asked.  
  
"Raph gave to me," she beamed proudly. "It mine."  
  
He couldn't help but chuckle at her then. "He did, did he?"  
  
"Yep," she grinned. "Wanna watch with me?"  
  
"Sure." It was now his turn to grin. "I'd love to watch it with you."  
  
In truth, he was actually quite surprised that Raphael, of all people, had given her the video. He knew just how much his brother in red hated The Chipmunks, but at the same time, knew just how much he loved Lana, though he'd never admit it.  
  
Lana began to tug on his arm then. "C'mon Mikey! C'mon!" She whined. "Wanna watch Simon!"  
  
"And Alvin," a voice said from the doorway.  
  
They both looked over only to find Raphael, standing there, watching them.  
  
"Yes Mikey, I gave her the video, and no, I ain't sick," Raphael stated. "I saw it and thought she might like it. It'll keep her occupied and outta my hair."  
  
Michaelangelo shook his head at his brother, and then stood up, picking Lana up at the same time.  
  
"What hair Raph?" He joked.  
  
"Just go watch the movie with her, Knucklehead," Raphael told him. "Or I'll be forced to hurt yah."  
  
"No hurt Mikey!" Lana cried, wrapping her small arms around Michaelangelo's neck. "Be nice to Mikey! Love Mikey!"  
  
"Thank-you Munchkin," Michaelangelo smiled as she kissed his cheek. "I love you too."  
  
Raphael made a face, then left the two of them, as they made their way out to the den to watch her Chipmunk video.  
  
End of Flashback.  
  
Michaelangelo brushed away his lone tears that had started to fall when that memory came to mind.  
  
"Lana, wherever you are, I hope you're okay."  
  
Chapter 72:  
  
Everyone who'd been caught by Leatherhead over the years quietly snuck through the swamplands to their secret meeting spot that night. Once they were sure that everyone had made it there safely, they began.  
  
"Okay, first things first," Toby said. "Has anyone been able to stay out of trouble these past couple weeks, for at least a day?"  
  
Six hands were raised. They were all surprised that six of them had managed it, normally they considered one person raising their hand lucky.  
  
"Very good," Toby acknowledged. "Now, who hasn't been able to stay out of trouble at all?"  
  
"What is this?" Day grumbled. "A 'Let's See Who Never Listens To Leatherhead' meeting?"  
  
"Day, don't grumble," Tesia told her. "Just raise your hand along with the rest of us and admit defeat."  
  
Still grumbling, Day raised her hand, along with Tesia, Lana, and Felicia.  
  
Toby chuckled. "You four have a knack for getting into trouble, don't you?"  
  
"Maybe we do, and maybe we don't," Felicia replied. "That's for us to know, and you to try and figure out."  
  
"We're the Four Musketeers, thanks," Lana piped up. "We do everything together. Even if it means getting into trouble as well."  
  
The four girls then stuck their hands together. "All for one, and one for all!"  
  
Everybody there laughed at them, as the girls were not only the youngest, but also the craziest, out of all the captives Leatherhead had.  
  
They were all fourteen, and three of them had birthdays in the same month. Tesia April 10th, Lana April 17th, and Felicia April 30th. No one was sure when Day's birthday was, not even Day herself; the only thing she knew was what year she was born in.  
  
"Anyway, Lana, how's your meditation been coming along?" Allison asked.  
  
Lana looked away sheepishly. "It hasn't," she whispered softly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Morris interrogated. "Last time you said it was coming along nicely."  
  
"Well, it is, and it isn't," Lana shrugged. "I dunno. Leo never had the chance to teach me all the basics of contacting one another through our minds. I took off before he could." She looked down then. "I wish I had've waited a bit longer."  
  
"Hey, don't go making us feel sorry for you!" Kelsey snapped. "You're not the only one who's miserable and wants to go home!"  
  
"Can it, Kels," Toby ordered. "You know these four have it the hardest 'cause they're the youngest."  
  
"Oh, boo hoo," Kelsey said sarcastically. "Excuse me while I cry them a damn river."  
  
"Shut-up Kelsey," Tesia stated. "We don't hafta put up with your crap. You're just mad 'cause you can't meditate your own way outta here."  
  
Kelsey stuck her tongue out at Tesia, who did the same in return.  
  
"That's enough ladies," Toby told them warily. "I won't tell you again. If y'all can't get along, then you can leave this meeting and be the only ones who don't have a clue as to what's going on."  
  
The two girls went quiet then, but still kept shooting each other evil glares.  
  
"Cry me a river. Oh, cry me a river," Lana sang softly. "Oh, cry me, cry me.cry me a river."  
  
"Ack!" Day yelped quietly. "She's singing Justin Timberlake!"  
  
Everybody except Lana and Felicia then began to make faces and gagging noises. The two girls who weren't gagging, giggled instead.  
  
"Hey, least she knows how to make people laugh," Felicia pointed out.  
  
Their friends all nodded their agreement. It went silent shortly afterwards, all of them just sitting there staring at one another.  
  
There was eleven of them altogether. Toby was the eldest at nineteen, then came Allison who was eighteen. Then Morris and Kelsey; Morris was seventeen, Kelsey sixteen. Skylar was seventeen as well, and Ryanne fifteen. James was fifteen too. After all of them, that left Tesia, Lana, Felicia, and Day to bring up the tail end.  
  
"I'll keep trying to reach them though," Lana said suddenly. "But I can only do so much before it starts to hurt."  
  
Toby patted her back. "It's alright Kiddo. We know you're doing the best you can."  
  
Skylar checked her watch then, one thing Shlump hadn't taken away from her. "Um.guys? It's getting late. We'd best head back if we don't wanna get caught."  
  
"Alright," Allison agreed. "The usual order gang."  
  
Oldest to youngest they always crept back. Minus Toby. He stayed at the end to make sure everyone got back safely and should they get caught, be right there at their aid.  
  
Luckily for them, for the first time ever, they all made it back to their bunks unseen by anyone. Needless to say, they were all quite relieved by this fact.  
  
Chapter 73:  
  
Donatello was in his lab working away on a broken toaster, when he stopped suddenly as his thoughts once more drifted to Lana. He could feel his eyes tearing up at just the thought of her name, and felt them fall when a flashback began.  
  
Flashback.  
  
Donatello was puttering about the lair, in search of anything, anything at all, that needed fixing of any sort. He'd grown restless about twenty minutes earlier and had thus decided on searching the lair for a new project to occupy himself with. He was still looking when he suddenly heard a small voice behind him.  
  
"Donnie?" The voice said softly. "Donnie?"  
  
He turned around and looked down only to find an adorable three-year- old staring up at him. He smiled at her and crouched down to her height.  
  
"Hey Lana. Whatcha want Honey?"  
  
"Donnie pway?" She asked. "Pwease?"  
  
He sighed then. "Sweetie, I'm kinda busy looking for something to fix."  
  
"Lana help Donnie?" She queried, staring up at him with puppy-dog eyes. "Can she?"  
  
He chuckled slightly. "If you'd like," he told her. He thought a moment. "Hey, I've an idea. Why don't we make it a game? Let's see how many broken things we can find in the lair that desperately needs to be fixed."  
  
She nodded her head eagerly, then grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the Nintendo.  
  
"Fix!" She cried. "Bwoken!"  
  
"Is it now?" He questioned. "How is it broken?"  
  
The thought of the Nintendo now being broken confused him, as he'd seen Michaelangelo and Raphael playing with it earlier. Wait. Maybe, that explained itself right there. Raphael had played. But, if he remembered correctly, Michaelangelo had not been complaining of a busted N-64, so there was no way the Nintendo was broken.  
  
"No cars," she stated simply. "Look!"  
  
He watched as she turned the T.V. on, then fiddled with the N-64. When the Nintendo didn't come on, she repeated herself.  
  
"Look! No car Donnie! No!"  
  
He couldn't help but laugh at her. "Honey, there's no cars because you didn't turn the Nintendo on."  
  
"Yesth did!" She insisted, quickly fiddling with the wrong button again. "See? No on!"  
  
He shook his head, then crouched down and moved the power button. Suddenly, there on the television screen, were the cars she so loved to watch.  
  
"Huh," she gasped surprised, then squealed with pure delight, "Cars! Donnie! Cars!"  
  
"Yep, there's the cars," he nodded. "See? I said it wasn't broken."  
  
"Pway?" She interrogated, holding a controller out towards him. "Pwease?"  
  
He paused for a second to think. "I'm not exactly doing anything else at the moment," he thought. "And she does want me to play."  
  
"Sure," he grinned at her, taking the controller from her chubby little hand. "I'll play Kiddo."  
  
She beamed at him and did her happy dance before grabbing the other controller and plopping down in his lap.  
  
The two of them sat there playing N-64 right up until her nap time. Though, once nap time had come around, needless to say, she didn't want to go. Not one bit.  
  
End of flashback.  
  
Donatello shook his head once his flashback had finished. Only she would say the Nintendo was broken, when it really wasn't. Of course, she had only been three and not known how to turn it on properly.  
  
He sighed heavily as yet another flashback hit him, like they'd been doing non-stop. They always seemed to come one right after the other.  
  
Flashback.  
  
Donatello was just about to enter his lab, when Lana came up to him in tears.  
  
"Hey, hey. What's wrong Sweetie?" He asked, obviously concerned.  
  
"Teddy hurt," she blubbered, showing him her teddy bear.  
  
He looked at the bear and noticed it had stuffing coming out of it's back.  
  
He bent down and pulled her into a hug. "Shh. It's okay. Teddy will be alright."  
  
"He will?" She looked up at him tearfully. "Really?"  
  
"Really Honey," he said softly, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. He picked her up. "C'mon. I'll fix him up for you, okay?"  
  
"Kay," she whispered, burying her head in his shoulder, while still clutching her teddy bear tightly. "Fix Teddy."  
  
He carried her into his lab and set her down on the table. Once he was sure she wasn't going to move around or touch anything, he retrieved his sewing kit from its destination.  
  
"Pumpkin, I need Teddy now," he told her. "He needs to have a small operation. I'm going to stitch him back up for you, alright?"  
  
"Alwight," she sniffled passing him her teddy. "Be nice."  
  
"I promise I'll be nice to him," he assured her.  
  
He got the needle and thread ready, and began to stitch up the bear, after poking his stuffing back in him.  
  
"No hurt Teddy?" She asked quietly, worried that the stitches were hurting her beloved friend.  
  
"No. They don't hurt Teddy," he replied. "They'll make Teddy better."  
  
"Kay." She watched him, highly interested in what he was doing to her bear.  
  
Once he had finished he handed Teddy back to her. "There you go Lana. Teddy's as good as new."  
  
"Tank-you!" She exclaimed, grinning an ear-to-ear grin. "Tank-you Donnie!"  
  
"You're very welcome Honey," he smiled kissing her head. "Now, such Teddy was such a good patient, do you think he'd like a lollipop?"  
  
"Yesth!" She cried, as she loved lollipops. "Teddy want sucker!"  
  
"Would you like one too?"  
  
"Yesth! Pwease!"  
  
Still smiling, he handed her two suckers, one orange and purple, the other red, white, and blue.  
  
"There you go, my little patients."  
  
"Tank-you!" She cried, as she stuck the orange and purple lollipop in her mouth. Mind you, she did this after he'd opened it for her.  
  
"You're welcome." He lifted her down off the table then. "Go play Kiddo."  
  
She began to run out of his lab, when he called her back.  
  
"FREEZE!"  
  
He watched as she froze on the spot, with her teddy under one arm with his sucker, and her lollipop in the other.  
  
"About face."  
  
She slowly turned around to face him, and gave him an innocent grin.  
  
"What do we do when eating lollipops?" He asked.  
  
"Walk," she answered.  
  
"And what were you doing?"  
  
"Run."  
  
"And what are you going to do now?"  
  
"Walk," she responded.  
  
"There's a girl," he smiled, going over and ruffling her hair. "Remember, you walk when you're eating lollipops Lana. You only run if you want them to be taken away from you. And you don't want that, now do you?"  
  
She shook her head furiously. "Nuh-uh."  
  
"Okay then," he said. "Now, scat."  
  
He watched as she turned and walked out of his lab this time. He shook his head at her, then went back to what he was originally going to do.  
  
End of flashback.  
  
Donatello brushed his tears away. "Whatever happened to my little girl?" He wondered. "Where'd she go? And why'd she go so fast?"  
  
Once he was sure she wasn't going to pop into his head again for at least a little while, he set back to work fixing the busted up toaster.  
  
Chapter 74:  
  
Lana was doing her daily chores with Tesia, Felicia, and day by her side. But, even though the four of them were working together, none of them were talking, for fear of getting into even more trouble. They'd already been yelled at twice that morning, and had been informed if they were yelled at again serious consequences would be given out. While they worked, Lana couldn't help but think of home and the turtles, two of the things she missed the most. The other two things she missed were Jeff and Drew. Other than her family and friends nothing else really mattered. Well, except, of course, the Backstreet Boys. But then again, in her case, they always mattered, not matter what the circumstances may be.  
  
Without knowing it, she stopped working, as memories flooded through her head.  
  
Flashback.  
  
Lana woke up, only to remember that it was her sixth birthday. She remembered her birthday party even faster. She jumped out of bed and bounced around her room.  
  
"Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday, happy birthday! Happy birthday to me!"  
  
Michaelangelo poked his head into her room then. "Ah, I see the birthday girl is already up."  
  
"Yep! Yep! Yep!" She exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"And how would the birthday girl like to help me make her birthday cake?"  
  
"Yeeeaaah!" She yelled, as she ran into his open arms, only to be picked up immediately and swung over his shoulder. "Whooo!"  
  
She giggled the whole way to the kitchen. Once they'd reached the kitchen, Michaelangelo swung her back down and set her on a stool.  
  
"What kinda cake do you want Munchkin?" He asked while he got the other ingredients ready.  
  
"CHOCOLATE!" She shrieked, bouncing on her stool in her excitement.  
  
Michaelangelo laughed. "Okay. Chocolate it is then."  
  
She watched eagerly as he began to make her chocolate marble cake. Every so often he'd pass her a spoon and she'd lick it clean before tossing it into the sink. She loved when he baked, as she got to help by licking the stuff clean and throwing them into the sink afterwards.  
  
Soon it was time for the icing. While Michaelangelo mixed up the icing he hummed. It was one of his favourite things to do while baking/cooking. Whenever he was in the kitchen, he'd either hum or sing.  
  
"How's this taste?" He asked, passing her the spoon.  
  
She licked it. "Mm.Yummy!"  
  
He chuckled. "Well, that's good to know."  
  
She giggled as he placed more icing on the spoon for her. There was much more on it this time than there was last time. She quickly lapped it up off the spoon, then waited to see if she'd get any more.  
  
"Nope. That's all you're getting Munchkin," he stated. "Don't want to go rotting your teeth just on icing."  
  
She pouted then, but threw her spoon in the sink anyway.  
  
Michaelangelo lifted her down off her stool then. "Okay, you can't see the cake now 'till the party."  
  
"Aww. Mikey!" She whined playfully.  
  
"Nuh-uh," he said shaking his head. "Why don't you go see how the decorations are coming along?"  
  
"Okay!" She chirped. She hugged him quickly, then darted out of the kitchen and into the den.  
  
In the den she found Leonardo and Raphael putting up party decorations, while Master Splinter sat in his chair drinking a cup of tea.  
  
"Morning!" She cried.  
  
They all jumped slightly. "Morning," they replied.  
  
She ran over to Master Splinter. "Morning Splinter!"  
  
Master Splinter smiled softly at her. "Good morning, my child. How does it feel to be six?"  
  
"GRE-AT!" She shouted, doing her impression of Tony the Tiger.  
  
She beamed at him, then hurried over to bug Leonardo and Raphael.  
  
"You putting more balloons up?" She asked. "Huh? Huh? Are you?"  
  
Leonardo laughed at her. "Yes, Lana-belle. We'll be putting more balloons up."  
  
"YES!" She exclaimed, before tackling Raphael.  
  
Raphael caught her and swung her around, before stopping and just holding her in his arms. He didn't care if his family saw him acting nice today. Like, c'mon. It was the kid's birthday; how could he not be nice to her.  
  
"So.Lana.you been gift hunting yet?"  
  
She gave him a sly, yet shy smile. "No."  
  
"Liar," he chuckled, flipping her upside down. "I'd say someone deserves some paddy whacks for that."  
  
"Ahh!" She shrieked, giggling and wriggling all at the same time.  
  
He held onto both her ankles with one hand, and playfully spanked her bottom with his free hand. He was usually always the one who gave her, her paddy whacks. But he never hit her hard; he, whether you believe it or not, didn't have the heart to hit her hard. He just liked making her squeal with laughter, and hanging her upside down.  
  
"And a one, and a two, and a three," he counted, as he gently hit her bottom. "And a four, and a five, and a great big six."  
  
She squirmed, knowing what the next part was.  
  
"And a pinch to grow an inch!" He stated, pinching her buttocks lightly.  
  
"Eep!" She yelped, still giggling like crazy.  
  
He smiled as he set her back down on the ground. "You'd best start running Small Fry. 'Cause if I catch yah, you're getting more paddy whacks."  
  
She screamed playfully, and ran off. She laughed the whole time he chased her. She was chased right up until she crashed into Donatello- literally.  
  
"Hey Lana," Donatello smiled, then leaned down to kiss her head. "Happy birthday Sweetie."  
  
"Thanks," she grinned, then let out a surprised yelp as Raphael flipped her upside down and started giving her paddy whacks again.  
  
Donatello shook his head at the two. On her birthday, Raphael could be as crazy as Michaelangelo was twenty-four/seven. He waited until they were done before speaking again.  
  
"It's time," he told them.  
  
"YES!" Lana cried, knowing exactly what he meant. She hurried off to get dressed and to grab her jacket once Raphael had set her down.  
  
Once they all had their jackets and hats on, the five of them set off to go pick up her party guests. They surfaced to the streets, and once topside, quickly made their way to an empty house they'd told the parents to drop their kids off at. After the parents had left, they blindfolded all the kids, Lana included, and carried them two at a time down to the lair. When everyone was safely in the lair and the door had been closed, they removed the blindfolds to reveal the over-decorated den.  
  
"Wow," the children, even Lana, gasped in amazement.  
  
While her friends were getting settled to play a game Michaelangelo was organizing, Lana quickly and quietly snuck her way over to Master Splinter's study, and snuck in. Once inside she quickly hugged him.  
  
"Thanks Master Splinter," she whispered, as not to be heard by anyone, should they be lurking nearby.  
  
Master Splinter smiled. "It was no problem, my child. I even had a bit of fun setting up the last bit of the party. I believe the games you have to play shall be quite enjoyable."  
  
She grinned at him. "Yep. Mikey and I picked out the good ones. He said we could only have the best, and the best is what we got."  
  
"You had best hurry along before your guests wonder where you are, little one."  
  
She nodded, hugged him once more, then snuck back out to her party. She'd felt bad when Donatello had told her that Master Splinter wouldn't be present at her party. But she understood when he said it'd be easier for her friends to accept turtles, than it would be for them to accept a rat. Also, if they told their parents that turtles had been there, they'd think the guys had dressed up as turtles. Turtles were easy to understand and accept, a rat wasn't. She was highly relieved when Master Splinter had assured her that he didn't mind, and that he would indeed be present when she opened her gifts from the family.  
  
"Where'd you go?" Jeff asked as she plopped down next to him on the floor.  
  
"Bathroom," she answered simply. "I had to pee."  
  
They both giggled at that, as they were six. And six-year-olds giggled at the mention of pee or poop.  
  
She smiled at Drew, her other best friend, who was sitting across from them next to Jacqueline. She was glad that all her friends had been able to make it, and knew that this party would be the best one she ever had. She knew her thoughts had been right when Michaelangelo brought out her birthday cake later on. He'd shooed her out of the kitchen so he could put Alvin and the Chipmunks on the cake for her. Everyone knew just how much she loved the Chipmunks.  
  
End of flashback.  
  
"Psst! Lana!" Felicia hissed. "What's wrong?"  
  
Lana looked up at her friends through teary eyes, and shook her head.  
  
"Get to work!" Day snapped quietly. "You're gonna get us in trouble!"  
  
"Sorry," Lana mouthed, as she began to shovel once more.  
  
Tesia just shook her head, as she'd an idea as to what was wrong. She'd noticed how often Lana would zone out on them lately, and was becoming a tad worried. She decided to confront Lana about it later and see just what was going on.  
  
Felicia and Day caught Tesia's look, and knew that they'd know soon enough just why Lana kept zoning out on them lately. They knew she wasn't doing it on purpose, as she always got them in trouble when she did, and they could tell she hated being the reason they were all punished.  
  
Lana quietly shoveled and hoped that her memories would stay out of her head for the time being.  
  
Chapter 75:  
  
Raphael was on one of his walks, when he was hit with a flashback of his own.  
  
Flashback.  
  
Raphael was lazing in front of the television watching an afternoon movie, when he was interrupted.  
  
"Raph!" Lana called softly, not sure what kind of mood he was in.  
  
He glanced over at her and had to suppress a laugh. She was dressed up in high-heeled cowboy boots, and had a pink furry scarf around her neck. She also had on a short jean skirt and a bright pink tank top, and long white-laced gloves on her hands.  
  
"Whatcha want Runt?" He asked.  
  
"I pwetty Raph?" She wanted to know. She stared up at him, batting her big green eyes. "Lana pwetty?"  
  
He smiled slightly. "Yeah, you're pretty, Kid."  
  
She grinned and ran over to stand between his legs. "How pwetty?"  
  
"Real pretty," he told her, as he ruffled her hair. "But I think you're missing something."  
  
"What I miss?"  
  
"Stay here. I'll be right back," he stated as he stood up.  
  
He went to retrieve something then, and returned a few minutes after he'd gotten up. He knew his brothers would question him about what he was giving her right now. This was why he was determined to make her promise not to tell anybody.  
  
"This," he started, placing a big floppy beige hat, with a huge blue bow, on her head, "is what you're missing."  
  
He laughed as she peeked out at him from under the humongous hat.  
  
"I more pwetty?"  
  
He smiled at her. "Lana, in my books, you'll always be the prettiest girl around. But don't tell nobody, kay?"  
  
She nodded vigorously, which caused her hat to fall down over her face again.  
  
He chuckled and fixed her hat so that she could see. "Better?"  
  
"Yesth." She gave him an innocent look then. "Wanna pway?"  
  
"Play what?"  
  
"Dwess-up," she replied.  
  
"Dress-up?" he choked out slightly. He knew if he did his brothers would never let him live it down. "Couldn't we play something else Lana?"  
  
She held onto her hat as she shook her head. "No. Dwess-up. Wanna pway."  
  
He groaned inwardly. "Small Fry, Raph doesn't play dress-up."  
  
"Why not?" She questioned, her lower lip starting to tremble.  
  
"Because he just doesn't."  
  
"Oh," she acknowledged, her tears starting to fall.  
  
He realized she was crying and felt horrible. "Damn four-year-olds," he thought. "Always wanna play silly, girly games."  
  
"Don't cry Lana," he told her, a little harsher than he'd intended. "You can't always get your way."  
  
She glanced at him through her tears, then darted off for her room. She did what any child who'd just turned four recently would do, she crawled under her bed to hide.  
  
"Dammit!" He muttered. "Donnie finds out I made her cry and I'm as good as dead!"  
  
Still grumbling to himself, he went off in search of what he'd been hiding and keeping for an occasion like this. Once he was ready he headed for her room and once there entered, immediately knowing where she was hiding.  
  
"Lana, I ain't mad at yah," he stated softly. "Now, c'mon. Get out from under your bed."  
  
"No," she replied stubbornly.  
  
"You're ruining your pretty dress-up clothes," he reminded her.  
  
He heard her sigh then, and shortly afterwards she slid out from under her bed. He took a somewhat deep breathe before speaking.  
  
"Lana."  
  
She turned to look at him, and once she'd laid eyes on him, began to giggle hysterically.  
  
"You clown!" She exclaimed. "Clown!"  
  
He grinned down at her. "Yep. I'm a clown."  
  
He hoped to God that his brothers didn't catch him in this get up. He'd found the clown wig and make-up and had bought it weeks ago. He knew she liked the funny, silly, happy clowns, and hated the sad, mad, scary ones. He'd also managed to find a silly looking shirt that actually fit over his shell.  
  
"Raph pway now?" She asked hopefully.  
  
He sighed. "Yeah, Raph will play now."  
  
"Yay!" She cheered, as she eagerly grabbed his hand and dragged him off. She led him to where she'd set up her tea set. "Tea party. Raph pway tea party."  
  
"Fine. Fine," he said as he sat down. He eyed her 'tea' and cookies. "Did Mikey give you the cookies?"  
  
She shook her head. "No. Lana give cookies."  
  
He looked at her amazed. "You got the cookies yourself?"  
  
"Yesth," she lisped, beaming proudly. "Lana get."  
  
"I think it's time we moved the cookie jar," he mumbled. "If not the Runt will be spoiling her dinner every night."  
  
The two of them sat there all afternoon playing tea party. They both had a blast, but made sure to clean everything up before the others got home. He'd also made her promise not to tell anyone that he'd dressed up as a clown for her; that it'd be their little secret.  
  
End of Flashback.  
  
Raphael shook his head. "Damn Kid. Casey was right. She did get to me. Damn."  
  
He continued on with his walk, taking longer than usual to return home, as he, of all people, was actually crying some. This he did not want to admit to anyone, so he wandered the streets some more, until he was sure they had stopped and were gone for good.  
  
Chapter 76:  
  
Lana was sitting on the ground of the hut her, Tesia, Felicia, and Day shared meditating. Well, trying to anyway. She wasn't having a whole lot of luck. Anyway, she was trying to meditate, when he friends gathered around her, knowing this may be the only chance they got to ask her what was wrong.  
  
"Lana," Tesia began softly. "Lana."  
  
Lana slowly came out of her trance, shook her head twice, and then looked at her friends. She noticed all of them looked extremely exhausted, yet determined.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you okay?" Tesia asked.  
  
"Yeah. You aren't sick or anything, are you?" Day queried.  
  
"No. I'm fine. Why?"  
  
"Then why do you keep spacing out on us?" Felicia questioned. "Huh?"  
  
"Oh. That," Lana said quietly. "I'm sorry 'bout that. I don't mean to keep getting y'all in trouble."  
  
"We know that," Tesia smiled. "What we wanna know is why."  
  
Lana sighed. "The more I try my meditating, the more home sick I get."  
  
"What's being home sick have to do with you daydreaming?" Day interrogated.  
  
"Yeah," Felicia agreed.  
  
"Usually when I stare off into space, I'm either having a flashback, or I'm thinking really hard," Lana informed her friends. "When I floated off to space this afternoon, I was having a flashback of my sixth birthday."  
  
"What about it?" Tesia wanted to know. "All we know is that it made you cry."  
  
"Was it good or bad?" Day asked.  
  
"It was the best birthday I've ever had in my life," Lana replied. "When I snapped outta my daze, I was crying 'cause it'd made me think of how much I miss everyone back home."  
  
"Oh," Felicia acknowledged. "We can all relate there. Right guys?"  
  
"Right," Tesia and Day nodded.  
  
"What was the best birthday you guys ever had?" Lana queried.  
  
"Hmm.best birthday ever?" Tesia repeated. "Let me think about that."  
  
While she thought, Day managed to figure out which was her best birthday, and told them about it.  
  
"It was my eighth birthday," she started. "Everyone had gone around acting like they'd forgotten all about it, but in reality, they hadn't. I was all upset 'cause I thought no one cared or anything, and then was surprised with a day pass to the marshmallow factory. My family took me to see how marshmallows were made, and 'cause it was my birthday I got three big, free bags of marshmallows to take home with me."  
  
The other three gave their glowing friend weird looks.  
  
"Yep. That was by far the best birthday I ever had," Day smiled dreamily. "I'll never forget that day. Ever."  
  
Felicia smiled as she remembered hers. She fiddled with her nightshirt while she told her story.  
  
"Mine was my ninth birthday," she stated. "I was surprised with front row tickets and backstage passes to a Backstreet Boys concert. I couldn't believe it. So, my family and best friend went. I didn't know it when we got there, but my Dad had told their manager it was my birthday. When they stopped to talk to the audience, Nick said there was a birthday girl in the audience. You can imagine my surprise when he said my name. They brought me up on stage, 'cause my Dad had made arrangements with security, and sang Happy Birthday to me. After the show was over, we'd made our way backstage, only to be recognized by them immediately. It was awesome. I got to hug them and talk to them right up until it was time for them to leave. And it was funny, 'cause when the time came for them to go, they were the ones whining 'cause they had to go. They also all signed my CDs, and they gave me a BSB hat and shirt for my birthday. Naturally, they autographed those too."  
  
"Naturally," Lana piped up, making all four girls giggle.  
  
"Yeah, well, not every fan can say they had the Boys sing to them," Felicia said defensively.  
  
"I can," Lana smirked. "I was nine at the time too. Snuck out to one of their shows with my best friend Jeff. You wouldn't believe how much trouble we got in when we got home."  
  
"We can believe it," Day laughed. "I mean, after all, it is you we're talking about here Lana."  
  
Lana blushed slightly. "Not funny Day."  
  
They all laughed, but stopped when Tesia stated she'd finally decided on which birthday had been her best ever.  
  
"Fourth birthday," Tesia grinned. "And yes, I can remember that far back."  
  
She paused while her friends snickered.  
  
"Anyway, we went to Disney World in Florida. I met all my favourite Disney characters, and was scared by Jafar and Captain Hook, only to be saved by Aladdin and Peter Pan. My Mom took pictures. Then, later on, I got to ride in the parade with Mickey and Minnie Mouse. I remember thinking that I was sooo cool 'cause I got to wear a Cinderella costume and stand next to THE mouse. Man. That birthday totally rocked."  
  
"Did you meet Donald Duck?" Lana interrogated. "He's my all time favourite. Then Louie, Hewey, and Dewey, Chip 'n' Dale, Dopey, and Aladdin."  
  
"Wait a minute," Felicia said suddenly. "You said Aladdin saved you from Jafar, right?"  
  
"Ri-ight," Tesia answered. "So? What's the big deal? Well, other than the fact that he was hot."  
  
Felicia giggled. "It could've been Kevin!"  
  
"What do you mean 'it could have been Kevin'? You don't mean the eldest Backstreet Boy, do you?"  
  
"Hey! Yeah, you're right," Lana piped up as it dawned on her. "Kevin worked there as Aladdin and a Ninja Turtle." She snickered and thought to herself, "Little does anybody know, but I live with the real Ninja Turtles. Hehehe."  
  
"Well, whatever," Tesia shrugged. "But whether it was him or not, it was still the best birthday I ever had."  
  
Day yawned then. "Ahh. Think it's time we got some shut-eye, don't you?"  
  
The others nodded their agreement, as they all took their turn at yawning.  
  
"Damn. Why must yawns be contagious?" Lana joked. "They're sooo annoying."  
  
The girls all chuckled softly, then each one of them snuggled back into their make-shift beds. They all slept soundly right up until the work bell was sounded the next morning.  
  
Chapter 77:  
  
Master Splinter was sitting in his rocking chair sipping a nice hot cup of tea while the news channel blared from the television screen. Though he had the T.V. on, he wasn't paying the least bit of attention to it. As, you see, his mind too was also on Lana.  
  
Flashback.  
  
Master Splinter entered the den, only to have a toddler run up and cling to his furry, bony, rat legs. He looked down only to find Lana gazing back up at him with an innocent, yet ever so sweet, smile upon her face.  
  
"Good morning, my child," he said softly.  
  
"Morning," she chirped.  
  
"How are you this morning?"  
  
"Kay," she answered.  
  
"Have you eaten breakfast yet?"  
  
"Yesth. Mikey give cereal."  
  
"Ah. I see. Very well then."  
  
He tried to move, but couldn't, as she refused to let go of him.  
  
"Little One, why is it you are hugging my legs ever so tightly?" He asked her.  
  
"Love Splinter," she replied, her smile growing bigger, only to become a huge grin. "My Splinter."  
  
He smiled back down at her and patted her head. "I love you too, my child."  
  
"Up Splinter?" She queried, looking up at him with bright eyes. "Pwease?"  
  
He nodded and still smiling did as she requested. Once she was up and in his arms, she hugged him tightly and kissed his furry cheek. He kissed her head, and continued his journey, padding into the kitchen for a cup of tea and something to eat.  
  
End of Flashback.  
  
Master Splinter sighed heavily as his flashback ended.  
  
"I do hope the sweet child is alright," he thought. "I would hate for anything to happen to her. She has still years of innocence left."  
  
Meanwhile Leonardo was in the dojo practicing his ninjitsu when he too finally had his own little flashback.  
  
Flashback.  
  
Leonardo was baby-sitting Lana while his brothers went out to skateboard in the junkyard and his Sensei went to play chess with Andre. So far so good, as Lana was quietly sitting on the floor, playing with her toys.  
  
"Lana-belle," he called softly, after letting her play for a bit. "Bath time."  
  
"No!" She shrieked. "No bath!"  
  
He felt like a fool then, as he suddenly remembered, that she hated baths with a passion, unless it was Donatello who was giving them.  
  
"Lana, Donnie said you have to have a bath before bed."  
  
"No bath! No bed!" She screamed, as she jumped up and ran.  
  
He chased after her, and because he was a ninja, managed to catch her quite quickly. If he weren't a ninja it probably would've taken him much longer to catch her. He carried her into the bathroom where he held onto her and filled the tub with water and bubbles at the same time.  
  
She kicked and squirmed and cried as he ran the bath water. She did not want to have a bath. No way dude. Baths meant she was going to bed soon and she hated going to bed when Donatello wasn't home. Hell. She even gave HIM a hard time some days.  
  
"Lana, stand still," he told her.  
  
"No Leo!" She argued.  
  
He sighed, but managed to strip her, despite her struggling efforts to escape. Once she'd been stripped of her clothing and diaper, he set her in the tub, which was now halfway full.  
  
She scowled at him, but brightened slightly when he dumped the bucket of bath toys in with her. She loved her boats, and could never figure out how they could stay afloat.  
  
He watched her play and splash about for a bit, before cleaning her up and washing her hair. Once he'd rinsed her off, he lifted her out of the tub, much to her annoyance, and set her down on the floor. He turned to get her towel and looked back just in time to see her trying to climb back in.  
  
She slipped and started to fall, but felt him catch her pretty fast. She started to cry, as A), it had scared her, and B), she wanted back in to play.  
  
He wrapped her up in a towel and hugged her close while whispering soothing words in her ear. He then dried her off and put her pajamas on. After her pajamas were on and he'd drained the tub of water, bubbles, and toys, he carried her back out to the den. In the den he set her down on the couch to watch television for a little bit.  
  
She watched her cartoons and smiled when he returned with her sippy cup. She loved her sippy cup more than anything else, even her Teddy at times.  
  
He sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap, which is where she sat and fell asleep.  
  
End of Flashback.  
  
Leonardo was still smiling to himself at the memory, when he heard a voice in his head.  
  
"Leo?" The voice said cautiously. "Leo, are you there?"  
  
"Lana?" He answered with his mind. "Is that you?"  
  
"Oh my God! I did it! Finally!" The voice cried. "Yes!"  
  
"What's going on? Where are you?"  
  
"What? Oh! Right. Sorry. Almost forgot you were there," the voice apologized.  
  
"Well?" He pressed.  
  
"I need help. I'm stuck as a prisoner and can't escape," the voice answered.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked confused.  
  
"I'm stuck in - shit! He's back! Dammit! Why'd he hafta come when I finally got the hang of this meditation crap!" The voice complained.  
  
"Lana? What's going on? What's wrong? Are you okay?"  
  
"Swamplands - New York - Leatherhead - Help -" The voice managed before fading away.  
  
"Lana? Lana? Lana!" He yelled through his mind.  
  
Once he was sure she wasn't going to talk to him through meditation anymore, he quickly headed off in search of his brothers.  
  
"DONNIE!" He hollered. "GRAB A MAP OF NEW YORK! QUICK!"  
  
Donatello came flying out of his lab with a map of New York. He quickly placed it on the coffee table, not sure as to why his brother in blue needed it.  
  
"What's going on Leo?" Raphael demanded, as him and Michaelangelo entered the den. Master Splinter was following them.  
  
"Donnie, is there Swamplands in New York?" He questioned, ignoring Raphael.  
  
"Yeah. They're right there," Donatello replied, pointing to a spot on the map. "Why?"  
  
"That's where Lana is."  
  
Everyone looked at him shocked. They couldn't believe what he had just said. After all, it had been six months with no word whatsoever from her.  
  
"What do you mean, my son?" Master Splinter queried calmly.  
  
"I was practicing, but stopped when I had a flashback. When it ended, I heard a voice in my head. It was Lana! She stated she needed help."  
  
"Are you sure your mind wasn't just playing tricks on you again Leo?" Raphael asked skeptically. "I'm not amused by your 'supposed' telepathic mumbo jumbo."  
  
Leonardo scowled at his brother. "Nor am I amused by your attitude towards meditation."  
  
"Well, if it was Lana who contacted you, what she say?" Donatello queried.  
  
"Swamplands, New York, Leatherhead, and help," Leonardo stated. "That, and she's being held captive against her will, and forced to work like a slave."  
  
"When we find her, I'm gonna beat the shit outta whoever the hell is making her work like a slave!" Raphael growled. "No one treats Lana like a slave and gets away with it!"  
  
"Well, dudes, let's go get her back then!" Michaelangelo cried. "I miss her and want her back now!"  
  
"I'm right behind you Mikey," Donatello said. "I'm right behind you."  
  
The turtles then left the lair and headed off in search of the New York swamplands. Though they weren't quite sure exactly when they'd reach the swamplands, they all really hoped it was soon.  
  
Chapter 78:  
  
Meanwhile, Lana had indeed been caught while meditating. She had just reached Leonardo through her meditation and was starting to explain, when Shlump had spotted her sitting down while on the job. She prayed that Leonardo had gotten her message clearly and understood, and that if he didn't, one of the others would. If they did, she highly prayed that they would arrive soon, so her harsh punishment would be interrupted and cut short.  
  
"Well, well, well," Leatherhead began. "Lookie who we have here, yet again. Can't seem to stay outta trouble, now can you L.?"  
  
"I'm sorry Master Leatherhead," Lana replied softly.  
  
Leatherhead ignored her apology and looked at Shlump. "What was she doing this time Shlump?"  
  
"She was off in La-La Land again Sir," Shlump answered. "She seemed to be in some sort of trance."  
  
Lana cowered as Leatherhead turned his angry gaze upon her. She knew this was the last straw, and that she'd be lucky if he didn't skin her alive-literally.  
  
"I thought I warned you of what the consequences would be, should you gaze off into space again L.," Leatherhead snapped. "But, obviously, you don't seem to care, as you've broken that rule numerous times in the past two days."  
  
"I-" Lana started, only to be cut off.  
  
"SILENCE!" Leatherhead roared. "YOU WILL 'NOT' SPEAK UNLESS TOLD OTHERWISE! UNDERSTOOD?"  
  
"Yes, Sir," Lana whispered.  
  
"I can't hear you."  
  
"YES, SIR!" Lana said loud enough for him to hear her clearly.  
  
"Very well," Leatherhead nodded. "Since you insist on disobeying orders continuously, you shall receive the worst punishment there is." He paused. "Death."  
  
Lana paled at his words and could feel her stomach starting to churn. She failed to keep her insides down, and hurled all over her own two feet.  
  
"But first, you shall be tortured to no end," Leatherhead smirked. "I want you wishing you were dead, then maybe, just maybe, I'll take pity and put you out of your misery."  
  
Lana watched helplessly as Leatherhead's evil smirk went even wider. "But first, you shall be thrown in the Chamber of Fears!"  
  
Day, Tesia, and Felicia, who'd been listening from near by gasped. They'd all heard tales about the Chamber of Fears, and how slaves before them had literally been scared to death. They all silently prayed that Lana would be able to withstand the chamber, and if she didn't, when brought out, her fears would be played upon.  
  
The three girls hurried off to gather their older friends, as Lana's screams rang out in the distance behind them. They soon found Toby, Allison, Morris, Kelsey, Skylar, Ryanne, and James working away on their chores.  
  
"Toby!" Tesia shrieked. "Toby!"  
  
Toby immediately stopped what he was doing when he heard the girl's frantic screams. He looked about hurriedly, and finally spotted her darting towards him as fast as she could.  
  
"Toby!" Tesia said breathlessly once she'd finally reached him. "Lana needs help!"  
  
"What do you mean she needs help?" Toby demanded. "What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
"Shlump caught her daydreaming again!" Day explained through gasps of air. "She's in deep trouble!"  
  
"Pff. When isn't she in trouble?" Kelsey scoffed.  
  
Felicia glared at her. "Kelsey, you wouldn't be acting like a bitch if one of your best friends was about to be thrown into the Chamber of Fears."  
  
Everyone's jaws dropped. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. Sure Lana had a knack for getting in trouble, but surely she wasn't in way over her head.  
  
"What?" James choked out. "You're kidding, right?"  
  
"Would we have run here like mad if she wasn't?" Tesia snapped, then looked back up at Toby. "Leatherhead said he's gonna torture her and kill her afterwards."  
  
Felicia gave a panicked wail. "We HAVE to save her!"  
  
"She'll die if we don't," Day added. "And she's helped us all out numerous times."  
  
"What do you think we ought to do, Toby?" Allison asked. "We can't just barge in there. If we do that, we're all surely to be punished severely."  
  
"I'd say we rescue her," Toby says. "How, I don't know. All I know, is that we'd best do it fast."  
  
Ryanne, the quietest one of the bunch, spoke up then. "Guys, there's more of us than there is of them."  
  
"What do you mean?" Morris wanted to know. "Leatherhead's got his whip and Shlump his sword."  
  
"They may have weapons, but there's only two of them," Ryanne said softly. "There's ten of us. And we've shovels and stuff."  
  
"She's a point," Skylar agreed. "Technically we've weapons too."  
  
"But what if he's more men hiding around the swamplands, and we just ain't seem 'em yet?" James fretted. "I really don't wanna suffer a major beating. The last one I got was bad enough."  
  
"James, we'll worry about that when the time comes," Toby told him gently, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Right now we have to worry about Lana and what will happen to her, should we stand around and do nothing."  
  
While her friends were trying to figure out a plan to save her, poor Lana was thrown and locked in the Chamber of Fears. It was a magical chamber that made your biggest, darkest, deepest fears come true. Some of the fears you might not have even known about, or had just plum forgotten. It was always dark inside too, unless the chamber itself decided it needed light to add some effect to your fears.  
  
One of Lana's biggest fears was the dark anyway, so being in there to begin with, without any lights, was scary enough as it was. But to add on top of that fear, were gremlins, spiders, snakes, bees, hornets, wasps, yellow jackets, worms, falling, drowning, thunder & lightning, losing Donatello, seeing Brian die, and watching Raphael be dissected. Those were her biggest fears in life and she avoided all of them at any cost the best she could. Sure, she had some that involved Michaelangelo and Leonardo, but those ones weren't as strong as the ones named above. To her though, her last five fears were the worst.  
  
She'd curled up into a tight little ball as soon as Shlump had tossed her in and slammed the door shut. She knew she was about to go to hell and back again numerous times. Oh, how she wished her beloved Donatello would show up and be her knight in shining armor once more. She'd give and do almost anything just to hear his voice again, even if he were to yell at her for running away in the first place. She just wanted to be back in his arms again, and know she was safe from harm.  
  
She could hear thunder coming from somewhere in the darkness, and saw a flash of lightning every so often. Whenever she would see a flash of lightning, she could glimpse all her other fears coming towards her. She trembled and cried despite herself, as she was too scared to do anything else but what she was already doing. She slinked further back into her little corner, hoping, though she knew it was fruitless, for her fears to not be able to get her while in the particular corner.  
  
Obviously, in the Chamber of Fears, your hopes, dreams, and prayers are never answered - not even once or by accident. In the Chamber of Fears, never IS never. You can't live by 'never say never', or 'there is no such thing as never', because there IS such a thing as never. And in the Chamber of Fears, an eternity seems even longer than an eternity should, thus making it even worse for the occupant trapped inside.  
  
This was definitely the case for Lana. She was so scared by the fears her mind had conjured up that she was unmistakably sick to her stomach, and sitting in her own pile of bathroom waste, created by her herself. The stench she now smelled, she knew, was her own doing. It also made the disgusting bugs/insects come towards her even faster, as the smell held their curiosity.  
  
"Why me?" She whimpered through her tears. "Why?"  
  
At the same time Lana was being scared to no end, her friends had finally come up with a plan to rescue her. They had decided that Ryanne was right. There were more of them, than there was of their evil captors, therefore they could easily overtake their enemies.  
  
"So, this is it," Day muttered. "The day we find out whether or not we're going to survive and get outta this Hell hole after all."  
  
"Day, quit your grumbling," Tesia told her. "It's not like we planned on going into battle, in order to not only free ourselves, but our fellow slaves as well."  
  
"You think this plan will work Toby?" Felicia asked nervously. "I mean, if it backfires, we could all wind up in the Chamber of Fears."  
  
Toby ruffled her hair and gave her a small soft smile. "Relax Kiddo. No one else is going to wind up in the Chamber of Fears. Once we get Lana out of there, we can all run like bats outta hell to get outta here for good."  
  
"But what if-" James started, only to be silenced by Allison.  
  
"James, Toby and I promised all of you, we won't let you guys get hurt," Allison reminded him. "Now, c'mon. We have to save Lana before she gets so scared her hair goes white or she has a heart-attack."  
  
"But she's only fourteen," Skylar piped up. "Fourteen-year-olds don't have heart-attacks."  
  
"You never know," Morris said. "If scared enough, it could actually be possible."  
  
The ten of them snuck up to where Leatherhead and Shlump were standing outside of the Chamber of Fears. They could all hear Lana's petrified screams coming from inside the Chamber, letting them know they had to work fast. After the next scream, they began their attack by throwing rocks at both Leatherhead and Shlump.  
  
"What the - " Leatherhead trailed off, turning just in time to see his slaves come charging towards them. "Quick Shlump! They've turned against us! Call in the reinforcements!"  
  
Shlump whipped his walkie-talkie out and quickly alerted Leatherhead's back-up troops that the slaves were on a rampage. "Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" He yelled. "Move it! Move it! Move it! This is urgent! I repeat this is urgent!"  
  
Once Leatherhead spotted his reinforcements, he started to bark orders. Obviously he was not happy at the turn of events.  
  
"Capture them!" He bellowed. "They must be thrown into the Chamber of Fears as well! We mustn't let them win!" He paused to think a moment. "Remember, they are weaker than us!"  
  
"Whatever you do, DON'T GIVE UP!" Toby shouted to the youngsters following his lead. "We can't let them win! If they do, we'll have been defeated, and will be tortured for our disobedience! Now, c'mon! Give it everything you've got!"  
  
The battle raged on and on and on, with Lana still trapped in the Chamber of Fears. Soon it looked at though the slaves were going to lose, as their enemies had captured most of them once more. Those captured being Tesia, Day, Felicia, James, Ryanne and Skylar. The other four still fought with all they had in them though.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a loud angry cry was heard.  
  
"HIYA!"  
  
Chapter 79:  
  
The ones who had been captured again stared wide-eyed at the sight. As there, fighting along side of their companions, were four mutant turtles. They were totally shocked and utterly speechless. The four slaves still fighting paused only a short moment each to gape at their helpers quickly. Everyone, enemies included, wondered just where the hell the mutant turtles had come from.  
  
Eventually, the other four slaves were re-captured as well, and were forced to watch the turtles fight. While they watched they noted that the turtles looked a tad familiar for some really odd reason, though they couldn't quite put their fingers on it.  
  
Raphael, of course, had been the one to let out the loud angry battle cry. He was extremely pissed when he saw what the kids were going through. He knew none of them should have to fight against such odds as they were. So he'd gone and attacked the enemies closest to him and knocked them out.  
  
"Raph! Look out!" He heard Michaelangelo yell, and turned just in time to duck as one of the idiots tried to kick him in the head. Needless to say, that guy was knocked out cold pretty fast for trying to pull that idiotic stunt off.  
  
Leonardo was fighting to close to his brother in red; he was battling five of them at the moment. He was glad they were ninjas, as these punks were pretty good fighters, though their movements lacked some things.  
  
"They need better and much more training," he thought with a smirk, as he blocked a move with his katana. "Then they might stand a better chance against us."  
  
Michaelangelo meanwhile was showing off with his nunchucks as per usual. He was whacking people in the head and being his crazy old self to bring down his opponents. He'd already taken down quite a few on his own, plus warned Raphael about one of his attackers.  
  
"Cowabunga dudes!" He shouted loudly. "It's time to take out the trash!"  
  
Donatello felt like every time he knocked down one guy another would appear in his place. They kept on coming and seemed as though they never would stop coming. He had almost automatically been singled out and forced, further than he would've liked, away from his brothers. It was as if they knew that he was somehow connected to one of the kids there, and quite possibly the one they could all hear screaming from inside the nearby chamber.  
  
The thought of Lana being the one trapped inside that chamber and screaming like that gave him the adrenaline to fight even harder and to be even quicker than he already was. He knew the faster the goons were out of the way, the faster he could rescue whoever was in the chamber screaming hysterically. And if it were indeed Lana, well, that was the whole reason for him to fight more fluently than he ever had.  
  
"If they've harmed her in anyway, I swear I'm gonna kill them!" He thought as he sent some guy flying over his head.  
  
Finally the battle was done and over with. Naturally all the punks had been either knocked out or killed, and were lying all around the swamplands. The turtles, as always, stood together and stalked towards Leatherhead and Shlump.  
  
"Where's Lana?" Donatello demanded.  
  
"I don't know of anyone by that name," Leatherhead answered. "My slaves go by a letter, not a name, as they are not worthy of one."  
  
"Tell us where the hell Lana is," Raphael growled, and twirled his sais menacingly. "Or do I hafta get rough with yah?"  
  
"No one is to touch Master Leatherhead," Shlump piped up. "Do and suffer severe consequences."  
  
"Oh, and you really think that we're gonna be the ones suffering?" Raphael retorted. "Especially after you watched us knock all your butt- headed punks out while you stood there and did nothing of the sort to help them?"  
  
"Chickens!" Michaelangelo taunted. "Chicken! Buck! Buck! Buck!"  
  
The teenagers watching from the sidelines laughed at Michaelangelo's taunts. They were glad to see someone finally telling their captors off.  
  
Leonardo shook his head at his youngest brother, but had to agree, the two before them did seem like chickens.  
  
Leatherhead grew mad then, and grabbed a hold of Felicia, who let out a surprised yelp. "Leave or I shall make this girl suffer."  
  
Felicia whimpered as he cracked his whip at his side. She was glad he wasn't hitting her with it - yet.  
  
"Let the girl go Leatherhead," Leonardo said. "You've no right harming a child."  
  
"Hey!" Felicia thought. "I'm not a child! I'm fourteen! A teenager, thank-you!"  
  
A shrill scream was heard coming from inside the Chamber of Fears then, and chilled every single person standing there to the bone.  
  
Leatherhead chuckled. "I may not be able to harm this brat, but I've one locked inside my Chamber of Fears. She shall either come out and never be the same again or die of fear."  
  
Tesia paled. "No!" She screamed running for the chamber. "Lana! Hold on!"  
  
Toby, Day, James, and Skylar quickly followed her, while Allison tended to Ryanne, Morris, and Kelsey who'd been hurt in the battle.  
  
Donatello felt sick when he heard the girl scream out Lana's name. "Shit!" He thought. "Lana is in there!"  
  
Leatherhead laughed insanely as the five slaves tried to open the door to the chamber. He knew they wouldn't ever be able to get it open. To open it, you needed the magic word, and only he and Shlump knew that.  
  
"It's not opening!" Toby yelled. "It's stuck!"  
  
The five of them yanked on it again and again, but still had no suck luck. The door was stuck shut, and stuck good.  
  
Donatello and Michaelangelo hurried over to help them out, while Leonardo and Raphael rescued Felicia from Leatherhead.  
  
While everyone was trying to open the door to let her out, Lana was being stung furiously, by upset wasps, hornets, bees, and yellow jackets. They'd grown mad for no apparent reason and had begun to attack her. She knew they were getting angrier too, as she kept trying to fight them off. With them stinging her and the spiders crawling all over her along with the warms, she failed to notice the rattlesnakes getting closer and closer. She was so busy screaming she couldn't hear the rattling of their tales.  
  
She paused a moment when she thought she heard voices. She was even more confused when she realized they sounded like the turtles.  
  
"Hold on Lana! We're coming!" She could hear Donatello say. "Hold on Sweetie!"  
  
Her tears fell harder as she figured it was just a figment of her imagination. But then she heard a voice in her head, and knew for a fact that it was Leonardo talking to her.  
  
"Lana, calm down. We've almost got you," he told her.  
  
Leonardo had started towards the Chamber of Fears with Raphael and Felicia at his side, when he'd suddenly had to stop. He could feel Lana and sense her rising fear; her fear was so immense, he was amazed that she hadn't gone into shock because of it. He knew he had to try and get her to relax before she ended up harming herself without meaning to. That's when he decided that since she had reached him through meditation before that maybe he could reach her with it now.  
  
"Lana, calm down," he repeated. "We've almost got you. I promise."  
  
"Leo." she whimpered back. "I'm scared."  
  
"I know you are Lana-belle," he answered, putting his heart and soul into his meditation. "But you have to relax. Lean back, close your eyes, and forget everything else right now. Just listen to my voice."  
  
"I-I can't. I-I hurt too much."  
  
"Please Lana-belle, just try," he pleaded. "If you let your fears get the best of you, you could wind up seriously hurt."  
  
"I-I'll try L-Leo."  
  
"There's a girl," he replied. He gave a small smile though he knew she couldn't see it. "Just hold on Kiddo."  
  
"It's still stuck!" He heard Donatello shout. "The door won't budge! I've tried everything!"  
  
"Damn door!" Raphael hollered kicking it. "Open up, you stupid piece of shit!"  
  
He watched helplessly as everyone continued to try and get the door open to free Lana. He knew it would be awhile before they figured it out and just hoped that he could keep Lana calm for however long it took.  
  
A.N.: FINALLY!!!!!!!! Lol. I thought I'd NEVER finish this set of chapters! Phew! I was starting to get so damn giddy with excitement while writing them, that I had to keep taking breaks to calm down. Lol. So, will Lana ever be able to get out of the Chamber of Fears? Or is she trapped in there for the rest of her life? Hmm..I wonder. Well, good enough cliff hanger? Hehe. Wanted to leave off with a cliff hanger, so I'll be able to pick it back up easily. I'll probably be working on this more, now that I've ideas that make me giddy. Lol. Also, I'll try and update "Understanding Brother" as soon as I can. Promise! Adios! Plz R & R! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTACPA & KTJTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTRSPA & KTCAPA!!!!! 


End file.
